Dark of the night
by scarface101
Summary: After reviewing and observing the Time line of the Narutoverse. The Rabbit goddess decided to add in her own twists and properly prepare the Child of Prophecy. Warning: Naruto x Harem. Some bashing here and there. (Don't say you weren't fairly warned.) Please check profile for petition.
1. Chapter 1

**A/ N: Okay, sorry for the wait. Anyway, I am a pretty big fan of Akame ga kill… but WHY OH WHY DO THR GOOD CHARACTERS KEEP DYING?! Now Leone might be on the chopping block! WHYYYYYYYY?! I know Akame ga kill isn't a fairy tale and all that shit… but still… fuck. Anyway, please check out my petition on my profile.**

 **And check on my new pal Bramha god. Thanks very much.**

 **Chapter one: Prologue**.

"No no no no NO NO NO NO NO! THIS TIME LINE IS ALL WRONG TOO! IT'S THAT SAME DAMN DYSTOPIA! Furthermore, the Child of prophecy was an orphan and had no one growing up… SO WHY DOES HE NEGLECT HIS CHILDREN? HE EVEN SENT A DAMN CLONE TO HIS DAUGHTER'S BIRTHDAY INSTEAD OF GOING HIMSELF!" screamed a figure in a white featureless void.

She paced back and forth in anger as she looked at the current Time line. She needed to find a way to get the RIGHT ending. Konoha needed to be brought to its knees, Uzu must be revived or at the very least properly avenged,, the cycle that Her grandchildren began must end. But still… every single time, it didn't work. Naruto was the same gullible idiot that was gay for that Uchiha brat and would bend over backwards to forgive somebody for even the most heinous crimes, even forgiving Obito whom deserved no forgiveness.

It was all a mess and she needed desperately to get it right, and by damn Kaguya Otsutsuki isn't going to stop until the threat of her corrupted body and the Cycle or reincarnation is put to rest. She couldn't directly interfere in the material world, at least not for long periods of time before she was forced to retreat back to Limbo. She needed to add something new to the Time line.

Something that could show Naruto that the world wasn't the kind of 'forgive and forget' that he made it put to be. Then… all at once an idea filled her head, as though a light bulb had clicked on and was beginning to shine. This time… the Time line may yet work. She just needed to collect the right people.

 **Elsewhere**.

"Mmmf. Coming to the Material world is so taxing on me." Muttered the Rabbit goddess, fortunately she had spread herself along this Timeline so that she may be quick on collecting the kind of people she needs: Killers.

All across this period of Time she was standing over or near several persons of interest. Her copies all smiled and spoke in apparent unison towards the deceased they wish to collect.

"Sheele."

"Bulat."

"Chelsea"

"Amaterasu"

"Mine"

"Lubbock"

"Leone"

"Esdeath."

"Najenda"

"Akame."

"I have something special in mind for you." With a snap of her fingers, she immediately harvested their spuls. They would prove useful in their next lives.

 **In Konoha. Some weeks after the Kyuubi attack."**

"There. The Time line is reset. Now to give these new children to some good homes." With a snap of her fingers she distributed the children across Konoha, except Najenda and Esdeath, she had something special planned for them. As for the Living Teigu, Amaterasu, she decided to hold onto him till a later date.

One by one, the newly reincarnated children and their Teigu's were left at the doorsteps of various people and clans.

Sheele, was left at the Yamanaka estate.

Bulat was left at the home of Jonin Taijutsu specialist, Might Guy

Chelsea was left at the home of the Nara clan.

Mine was left at the Haruno family's home.

Lubbock was left at the home of the Sarutobi's.

Leone was left at the Inuzuka clan estate, the utter irony didn't escape Kaguya.

Finally, Akame was left at the home of Kurenai, the Genjutsu mistress.

With that done, all the pieces were in place. She could only hope that the Child of Prophecy… could be set on the correct path this time.

 **Fifteen years later.**

Graduation day was on the horizon, in exactly one week the students of the Academy would be granted entry to the tests that would allow them the opportunity to become Genin. And one Naruto Uzumaki was hoping to be paired with his friends.

During the course of his third year at the Academy he finally made friends who didn't judge him or push around or make fun of him. More than once they stuck up for him whenever he was falsely accused of something he didn't do and had a clear alibi.

Akame, Leone, Bulat, Sheele, Mine, Lubbock and Chelsea. Those were their names, and they were some of his best friends. Akame often came off as cold and emotionless but in reality was a natural born stoic. On occasion she would display a softer side whenever Naruto was beaten in a spar with Sasuke. She was also a food lover and a talented cook.

Sheele was exceptionally clumsy and had been banned from working at the Yananaka fkower shop after an incident involving a Venus Flytrap, and this new hormone enriched plant food that was quickly deemed… unstable. This didn't stop Sheele from doing her best in her studies and prove she can be a good Kunoichi. Both Naruto and Sheele often cheered each other on at times as well.

Bulat was, in short, the kind of guy who swung for the other team and doesn't deny it. He trains hard and has an unbeaten win streak in Class Spars, the only reason Sasuke has an unbeaten streak is because He and Bulat are never paired together in a match. Bulat insisted that Naruto refer to him as 'Aniki' or 'Handsome' to which the blonde called him by 'Aniki'. Bulat occasionally helped Naruto train every now and again in Taijutsu… but rumors circulated that Bulat's adoptive father, is a bigger oddball than Bulat and his pompadour hairstyle.

Leone could best be described as a wild child. She was a bit of an outcast in the Inuzuka clan due to her primarily associating with Felines. But that didn't stop her from learning the Inuzuka's Taijutsu techniques. She often flirted with and teased Naruto. Often trying to rub his whisker marks. She sometimes made promises to let him grope her quickly developing boobs in exchange for letting her touch said whisker marks. He hadn't taken up on her offer… yet but at times he seriously considered it. He wanted to wait till after graduation before exploring in his interest of the fairer sex. And it was quite often the two would engage in either prank wars, or would give the Academy teachers hell.

Out of all his friends, Naruto interacted with Lubbock the least. Not for lack of trying, but Lubbock was often doing his own thing, like trying to figure out a woman's three sizes, or try to find the perfect hiding spots at the hot springs. Though on occasion the two would skip class together and good off, talking about what women they might be interested in. Naruto made some pretty bold choices. Like the infamous Anko Mitarashi. Not even Lubbock was brave enough to peek on her. He didn't wanna be castrated by snake venom.

Mine is easily described as the Spoiled princess and she will openly admit it. It is no secret that Mebuki Haruno, her adoptive mother spoiled Mine to no end, buying her clothes and the like… but Mine had decent tastes and would usually get Battle Kimono's designed for Kunoichi there were some brands which were both practical and fashionable. She also had a pretty decent IQ in her head, and she knew how to use it. She often declares Naruto as 'her property' in order to both take away her sister Sakura's favorite punching bag, and to tease the blonde as well. Although, he at first took offense at being called property she would sometimes take him on shopping trips with her enormous allowance and would buy him stuff he needed like groceries, Shinobi supplies, clothes and the like. She often teased him for being 'financially indebted' to her… but he knew she wasn't entirely serious about that.

Chelsea was his unofficial tutor. She helped him out a LOT on the Academic material he didn't understand. She was the first to notice the unfair status quo when it came to Test distribution. More specifically, she took note that most students got the same tests. Naruto however was slipped a more advanced test, while Sasuke Uchiha was given a significantly easier test with either fewer questions or easy multiple choice questions. Despite the normal stereotype of Nara women being bossy and bullheaded, she was the best of both worlds. Lackadaisical and joking at times, and strict and refuses to give in at others. Plus… she often exploited Naruto's weakness for Ramen and sweets to motivate him.

These were his best friends. And he'd love nothing more than to be paired with at least one of them. He opened the door to his classroom and then… "GRRRRRR!" snarled a fearsome face in front of the blonde, the whiskered teen yelped and fell to the floor. "BULAT! WHAT THE HELL?! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!"

The muscular teen laughed while rubbing the back of his head and replied "Sorry about that Naruto-kun. I was practicing my game face for the final Class spar on graduation. Did I scare ya that badly?" at that question the blonde yelled "HELL YEAH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SHINIGAMI YA BASTARD ANIKI!"

"Awesome! That means my game face is almost ready. Now I just need to look more terrifying to make Sasuke jump out of his skin." Spoke Bulat with a chuckle as he extended his hand out to help his friend up. The blonde smiled and accepted the helping hand and spoke with a grin "Maybe you should try rolling your eyes into your head to show the whites of your eyes. Maybe add in some frothing of the mouth."

The black haired teen took on a thinking pose then gave a thumbs up "I think I might try that. It may yet make those Fan-girls pee themselves." The blonde sweat-dropped at that and spoke in a deadpan tone "That wouldn't take much to do. All you'd have to do is spread a rumor that Sasuke is already dating another girl and they'll freak out."

"What's that about Sasuke dating somebody?" asked Leone with a toothpick in her mouth. At this Bulat answered "Nothing. Naruto-kun was telling me how to make the Fangirls relieve their bladders involuntarily."

"Really? Cool! I wanna see this!" spoke the Feline female with a feral grin. The blonde boy thought for a moment then snapped his fingers with a wicked grin. Just yesterday Chelsea was giving him some cram lessons for Graduation week and she was eating ramen right in front of him, Ichiraku ramen, to 'encourage' him to work faster. And he hated it when she teased him with his favorite ramen.

He looked at the clock for a brief moment and spoke "Wait for it…" his two friends nodded in understanding and began counting down with their fingers. Five, four, three, two, one, aaaaaaand… (BAM) two female figures were lodged in the door frame, revealing it to be Sakura and Ino Yamanaka once again trying to compete with each other over Sasuke.

"Too predictable." Spoke the three friends in unison knowing that the Fan-girls were both predictable as they were dumb. The two squealing girls were kicked inside by their respective adoptive sisters. "Honestly, don't you two have anything better to do than compete over an Emo with the emotional range of a teaspoon?" spoke one Mine with a frown. Sheele adjusted her glasses and spoke with a small smile "Papa says that you should focus more on your training Ino-chan. You can worry about boys later."

The two went unnoticed by the Fan-girls as they continued to bicker. "It's no use." Sheele and Mine mumbled together. Naruto patted them both on the shoulders and whispered "I heard a rumor Sasuke miiiiiiight beeeeeee daaaaating…" He was cut off when Sakura got into his face and screeched "SASUKE-KUN IS DATING SOMEONE? WHO? WHO'S THE BITCH?"

"Chelsea." The blonde boy casually replied. Sakura's eyes burst into flames as she let out a powerful screech and clenched her fist. Cursing the aforementioned girl. "Wow. That didn't take much." Spoke Bulat while combing his pompadour. "Nope. And I smell urine too." Spoke Leone as she scratched her nose.

"Wait what? Is this another weird prank of yours Naruto?" Asked Mine while tapping her foot impatiently. "Might be." The whiskered teen replied in a snarky tone. The pink haired girl pinched his cheek and spoke with a small tic-mark "Property shouldn't talk back to their owners. As punishment, you're taking me out shopping tomorrow."

The blonde rolled his eyes and spoke calmly "You want me to buy you lunch?" she pinched his cheek harder and spoke with a mischievous grin "Ohhhh no. You're not gonna sweet-talk me into a date. In fact we're going to the Golden Leaf and have a nice and juicy steak luncheon."

The blonde chuckled, the Golden Leaf was one of the most popular and expensive restaurants in Konoha, some people have to make reservations months in advance just to get a table. Not Mine. She was a regular there since she is labeled as a VIP for being the daughter of Kizashi Haruno, one of the Civilian Council representatives, which was a tad ironic since he was a Shinobi back in the day.

"You spoil me Mine-hime." He spoke with a small smile. The pink haired girl huffed and replied "Good boy. Don't say your owner doesn't give you anything nice." From behind the two, Bulat, Leone and Sheele were giving their whiskered friend several thumbs ups.

"Naruto. Carry your owner to her seat." Spoke Mine with a shark-like grin. "Can't. Gotta take a leak. Aniki?" the blonde spoke while retreating to the nearest restroom. The muscular man saluted his brother and picked up the pink-haired girl. "Damn you Naruto! You're supposed to carry me! I hate you! I won't forgive you for ignoring me!" whined Mine in an animated fashion.

"Spoiled brat and Tsundere." Commented Leone with a small smile to which Sheele nodded in amusement.

"LEAVE ME ALONE DAMN IT!" yelled the voice of Chelsea as she shoved her way past an angry mob of Fan-girls, her clothes and hair extremely messy and disheveled a look of anger on her face "WHERE IS THAT DAMN NARUTO! I'LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR STARTING THAT FALSE RUMOR!" she yelled while stomping her foot.

"Don't know where he is." Spoke the blonde cat woman with a grin to which the brown haired girl snarled angrily and stomped over towards her seat. That whiskered brat was gonna pay. One way or another.

Iruka Umino and his assistant Mizuki entered. Before they could begin Roll call, Naruto and Lubboc appeared, the former flashing a Victory sign at Chelsea making her shake in anger and make a motion of throat slitting at the blonde.

He flipped her the bird with a big grin and sat between Mine and Bulat. The Pink-haired girl puffed out her cheeks and turned her gaze away from the blonde with a huff. "You have a way with the ladies bro." whispered Bulat with a thumbs up. Naruto chuckled and replied quietly "Guess I have that effect."

One by one, the teachers called out the names of students whom announced their presence. Once Roll Call was done Iruka began making an announcement "Recently an unmarked proposal was left on the Hokage's desk for a new Team Dynamic. A Guild it is called. Basically it shall be a group of Shinobi and/or Kunoichi specially trained together and shall perform various missions together or provide Backup to Teams in need of assistance. Since this is a new and untested Team Dynamic, Sandaime-sama has declared that a week-long competition shall be held in the final week of the Academy starting today.

Your goal is to divide into your own Guilds and defeat your rivals. Last team standing at the end of the week wins. If, at the end of the week, there are any additional Guilds surviving then the Guild with the most victories wins. A Guild is declared defeated when all members are incapacitated, and there are no second chances. Finally, the members of the Winning Guild shall automatically become Genin and shall be assigned to their Jonin sensei. That is all. And I wish you luck. You have until the bell rings to decide on your Guild members, also the maximum number of Guild members you may have is Eight. Any leftovers who were not picked automatically fail. One more thing, I apologize for not mentioning this sooner, but all losing Guilds shall have to take the standard Genin test. Finally, and this is important, Each Guild must have a designated 'Leader.' If the Leader of a Guild is defeated then it automatically counts as the Guilds loss without needing to incapacitate the other members."

As the scarred Chunin finished his explanation of the Rules Naruto saw this as a chance. If he forms a Guild and wins, then he wouldn't have to take that Thrice damned test, which required that fucking Clone Jutsu that was the one obstacle he couldn't overcome! It was perfect! And he already decided on whom he wanted as his Guild members.

"Hey. Bulat. Mine. Wanna form a Guild with me?" the blonde boy spoke with a grin. The muscular teen combed his pompadour and answered with a grin, "It'd be my pleasure bro. We should invite the rest of our friends too." At this Mine huffed while crossing her arms under her small chest "Fufufu. Not a bad idea. Since you're my property I guess I need to make sure you pass this stupid contest so you aren't held back again."

"Awww. You do care Mine-hime." The whiskered teen teased the pink haired girl. She glared at him and pinched his cheek and spoke with a sickly sweet smile "Don't backtalk me you damn brat. You should just stay at your owner's side like a good puppy."

"No problem. You'd be lonely without me since you have to live with a Shinobi hating dad and a psycho Fangirl sister." He spoke while tapping his fingers against the desk. Mine slowly turned away, averting her gaze from the blonde and thought 'He sees through me.'

"Tsundere talk?" asked Bulat in a whisper making the whiskered teen nod in affirmative. "Well, let's go ask the others." Spoke Naruto making his two friends nod. One by one, they asked their friends Leone, Lubbock, Sheele, Akame and Chelsea. To which they all agreed to form a guild together.

So with Naruto, Bulat, Chelsea, Leone, Lubbock, Mine, Akame, and Sheele, they formed the full Guild member limit. Now they needed to elect a leader.

"So… who's gonna be the leader?" asked Akame while holding up an armband which was handed out by the teachers. The elected Leaders of each guild were supposed to wear them so that they may be easier to identify.

"I say that Naruto-kun should be the boss." Spoke Leone with a large grin. The other members of the group glanced at each other then all voiced their unanimous agreement. The Uzumaki sat stunned as he asked them "Why me? Why not someone with more fighting experience like Bulat or Leone or Akame?"

"Because you keep us all together whenever we have our disagreements. You deserve this." Spoke Sheele with a smile while adjusting her glasses. "I don't feel like I earned or deserved this." Grumbled the Uzumaki. They all laughed at him and spoke in unison "Deal with it." And so Akame slipped the armband on him. Then they began to observe the other formed Guilds.

Seemed like Sasuke was attempting to get the best fighters in the class so he could win. The Fangirls formed their own, completely ignoring the point to this special assignment. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chpuji and Ino were all in the same group together. Not a bad mix actually. For now, Naruto and his group decided to start with the weakest groups and work their way up.

 **In Limbo**.

The Rabbit Goddess sat in the void. Observing the happenings if this fresh Time Line. So far things seemed to be going well. This Naruto wasn't wasting his time with thoughtless pranks like Painting the Hokage monument. Though if she were truthful she liked seeing the Senju brothers faces painted on, though she would've written something much more insulting.

"I see your time in Limbo has cultivated a sense of humor in you." Spoke a deep masculine voice behind her. She turned and was met with the form of her son Hagaromo. "True. This place can be boring. I must take amusement where I can find it."

"Mother. What you're doing is insane. You can't keep resetting everything like on… what were those things called?" he asked at the end searching for the word. "Movies. The word you're looking for is Movies. And I most assuredly will continue until I fix everything."

"Mother, please. There's nothing to fix. You must…" he was interrupted by her jabbing a finger in his face. She turned to face him and spoke angrily "Who was it that gave Humanity Chakra? That was you. Who was it that chose favorites and began a cycle of endless conflict between the Senju and Uchiha? That was you. With each generation the world goes deeper into chaos. And that Child of prophecy is our only hope to end this.

Hagaromo… I am sorry I wasn't a good mother to you and your brother. But the corruption festering inside me fed off my emotions, and acting brashly could have destroyed us all. If I could have… I would have ended my own existence and stopped all of this. But you convinced me to stay. 'Stay the course mother. Tomorrow will be all the brighter.' Ever the optimist. Or is that enthusiasm translated into stupidity?"

She angrily scolded him. The Rikudou Sennin lowered his head in shame and replied "You aren't wrong. I made awful mistakes. I tried to show people the ways of Ninshuu, but they spat on my teachings and perverted the power over Chakra as a weapon of war that lived within their own bodies. All I can do.. is allow the next generation to fix these age-old mistakes."

She frowned deeply and spoke "I agree that the next generation can fix this… with the proper guidance. They need direction. I won't have them fumbling around in the dark without knowing what they're even doing. They need some modicum of help. Fortunately… Naruto-san's first trial… is already lined up and waiting."

"Trial? What are you up to now?" asked the Sennin. His mother chuckled deeply and replied with a smile "Simple, Naruto-kun kept on being tossed out amongst the Wolves without any experience or knowledge of combat beyond what came natural to him. No skills beyond what he was taught. No goals beyond what others asked of him. No hopes beyond the backwards self-righteousness that I find vomit worthy. This time, I'll keep Naruto-kun on his toes. He'll be prepared this time. I'll make sure of it personally."

 **End chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. Hell of a good reception. Also, be advised that my updating might be slow. Thanks for your patience. And I am SORRY for the long ass wait.**

 **On a side note, I am SORRY I got Susanoo's name wrong. That was a careless mistake on my part.**

 **Also, check out my friend Bramha god.**

 **Chapter two: The Nightmare revived! Ghosts of the past strike back!**

Falling. Falling. And falling. Leone felt she was falling out into empty space. Pain throbbing in her abdomen, she looked up at the sky. The world fading to black. A promise unable to be kept. What was the promise? Why was she in so much pain? Why was she falling? She couldn't remember. She felt anger, disappointment, and above all… fear. She didn't want to die. She felt like she was going to. Then… [SPLAT]

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Leone as she snapped awake from one of her 'cat naps' she flailed about on the ground screaming hysterically. Where was she? What happened? Her eyes were still bleary from sleep and she couldn't focus in her panic.

Then she saw the blurred figures of people. Someone yelled "Hold her down!" she screamed in terror and struggled violently from the grip of her captors. Fighting for life and limb. She heard someone yell "LEONE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" then a loud slap crossed her cheek. The stinging pain of a handprint forcing her back into focus.

She babbled for a few moments and latched onto the first thing she recognized. Naruto Uzumaki. She gripped his shirt tightly and pressed her body to his. Like a kitten seeking protection. She shivered and shook, her hair seemingly standing on end.

She felt an alien hand touch her shoulder and immediately swiped at it and screeched "DON'T TOUCH ME!" a loud yelp sounded from the one who touched her and Leone gripped onto her fellow blonde harder. "Leone. It's okay. You're fine. You're among friends." Spoke the whiskered boy.

Friends? Friends? Yes… she now knew where she was. She remembered falling asleep during school lunch hour… and then she had that horrible dream. She hyperventilated for a few more moments before her breathing finally slowed. She rubbed the tears from her eyes and spoke in slightly hoarse voice "I'm okay. I'm fine now."

Akame asked her with a concerned expression "Are you okay? You just started screaming for no reason. We thought you might have had a stroke or a seizure." Leone reluctantly let go of her friend Naruto. She then spoke in somber tone "I'm okay. Just… just a bad dream."

Her friends stared at her for a few moments. All wondering what had gotten into her to scare her do badly that she would go into a state of panic. "Was it about a giant dog creature?" asked Sheele as she adjusted her glasses then elaborated "I have been having super scary dreams about a dog monster eating me."

Some of them paled at the rather gory image that went through their heads. Leone shook her head and replied "No. Not that. I remember falling. I remember some fatass threw me off a roof. That's about it."

Naruto rubbed his chin and shrugged "Hopefully this won't repeat itself. Hey Chelsea, you were saying about the remaining Guilds?"

The brown haired girl put a lollipop in her mouth and replied in a matter of fact tone "Well, there are only three left. Ours, Sasuke's and the Clan heirs. Since we preempted and took out all the weaker Guilds we have no need to eliminate our remaining competition. Though we shouldn't let our guard down either. If I know Sasuke, he won't hesitate to try and one up us."

"Then we won't let that happen! Anyway, anyone wanna go to the Golden Leaf? Meals on me!" spoke Mine with a grin while poking the Uzumaki in the ribs. He chuckled and rubbed the Feline woman's shoulder "Come on Leone. I think a nice meal will cheer ya up." He spoke with a comforting smile.

She nodded eagerly and marched off to the famed restaurant together. Seemingly choosing to skip School of their own accord, piss off Iruka and simply spend time as friends. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence since they occasionally skipped school together, knowing they can easily catch up since Iruka's class was both repetitive and boring.

When they approached the famed restaurant, one of the greeters. immediately recognized Mine and allowed her inside. Suddenly that same greeter cut off the rest of the group and spoke "Sorry. But this place isn't for rabble and common folk." The nasal like tone of voice obviously showed a sense of superiority and discrimination.

"Oh Mine-hime? I think this guy doesn't know who we are." Spoke Naruto with a large grin. The pink haired girl puffed her cheeks then kicked the greeter on the kneecap making him fall to the floor and yowl in pain.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the adopted Haruno with a glare. The man on the floor looked up to her with a puzzled expression and answered her "Mine Haruno-sama?"

She gave a rather cheeky grin and planted her foot dangerously close to his crotch "That's right. I am a loyal and frequent patron of this establishment… however you have just denied entrance to my little entourage. I find that insulting. You called them rabble and common folk yes? Does that mean you believe I waste my time with such people? Wrong. You have insulted me and my friends. Just for that I shall tell daddy and mommy what a horrible restaurant the Golden Leaf is. The complaints of my Daddy, who is a Civilian council member could seriously tarnish this place. You might even be fired for this slight against me."

The employee of the Golden Leaf paled in horror at this and begged her "Please Mine-sama. Anything but that! I'm sorry! It won't happen again!."

"See that it doesn't. Or next time I will crush your pathetic balls and have your life financially ruined, forcing you to live in a cardboard box in a decrepit roach infested alley. Is that clear?" she asked while applying pressure to his balls with her foot.

He nodded in understanding, groaning in pain and allowing the others to enter. "Done and done. Naruto. I demand a foot massage for my generous assistance." Spoke Mine with a triumphant grin. The blonde looked towards the rest of his friends and mouthed 'Worth it.'

They chuckled at their friend though for some reason… Leone felt a spark of jealously. They eventually found their usual table and sat down. A waitress quickly took their orders after hearing the incident at the front door and left without a word.

They all made small talk and shared a few jokes. Suddenly Chelsea spoke up "Don't look now… but we have company." She pointed at the approaching figure which was revealed to be Sasuke Uchiha. Their number one annoyance.

"The hell does Piss-for-brains want?" asked Lubbock with a frown.

"Don't worry. If he causes trouble, I'll give it to him." Spoke Bulat while flexing his muscles to further his point.

"Is it just me… or is there something missing from this picture?" Sheele asked while adjusting her glasses.

Akame's crimson eyes surveyed the situation then she replied "He isn't accompanied by his guild members. How careless."

The Uchiha approached them with his trademark scowl and spoke in his usual tone of disrespect and superiority "Hn. You're at my table. And a loser like you doesn't even deserve to be here." The last part he directed at Naruto who was sipping at his drink in a casual manner.

"Oi! Watch what you say about my precious property, Uchiha swine!" spoke Mine as she threatened to throw something at the Uchiha, wishing she had her weapon Pumpkin with her.

The other members of the group got up from their seats angrily. Leone's eyes turning to slits as she spoke with a snarl "Don't insult Naruto-sama in front of me." The others didn't take notice of her using the honorific 'Sama' and spoke in unisom "What she said."

The tension was broken when Naruto asked with a grin "Where's your guild Sasuke?"

At this the Uchiha clenched his fists. His silence being his answer. This caused Naruto to burst out laughing "You disbanded your guild?! Oh my god, you really are a prideful imbecile."

Sasuke was about to lash out in anger but shouting from the streets cut him off. Then a random civilian burst into the Golden leaf and shouted "THE DAIMYO AND HIS WIFE ARE DEAD! THEY HAVE BEEN MURDERED!" the patrons of the Golden leaf all sat perfectly still and silent, the gears in their brains having grinded to a halt. The shock evident on their faces. Finally a chain reaction began with people screaming and breaking out on mass hysteria.

"Damn it! What do we do?!" yelled Mine, not knowing how to handle the situation.

"Head to the Hokage tower! The Sandaime might have answers!" yelled Naruto as he began pushing past the various Civilians, his friends quickly following suit as they all rushed out the doors. As they ran through the streets they noticed that many Residents of Konoha had the same idea as they surrounded the Hokage tower to demand answers.

From atop the Tower, Hiruzen was desperately trying to calm down the populace "Please everyone! This news is recent! I shall notify you all when more details are ready!" he yelled down to the people, however they couldn't hear him over their hysteric screams and shouts for answers.

In the back of the Crowd, Naruto was sitting on Bulat's shoulders to see over the crowd "Anything?" asked Bulat as he looked up at the whiskered boy.

"I can't hear what the Old man's trying to say. These people are too loud. Hang on. Looks like the Old man's talking to some fat geezer. Might be from the Daimyo's court." Spoke Naruto as he squinted his eyes a bit.

In curiosity, Leone leapt on top of a trash can to get a better look. Naruto was correct, the Hokage was indeed talking to… a fat… geezer. That beard, that fat gut, those disgusting beady eyes. It was HIM. The one from her dream. Her killer. The very incarnation of Greed and Evil. The Prime Minister Honest. The memories from her past life flooded her mind.

"Leone! Get down from there before you hurt yourself!" spoke Sheele as she helped her friend off the trash can with a small smile. She then noticed the blonde girl was shaking. Badly. Leone's whole body was now trembling. "Leone-chan? Are you okay? You're… you're shaking." Sheele asked in a worried tone

Leone didn't answer, her eyes unfocused, staring into empty space as her nose bleeds from the mental overload. "NARUTO-KUN! I THINK SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH LEONE! SHE'S SHAKING AND HER NOSE IS BLEEDING!" yelled the purple haired girl in fright.

"Say what? Aniki, lemme down!" yelled Naruto causing his friend to lift him off his shoulders and place the whiskered teen back down on the ground. The Jinchuuriki approached his fellow blonde and put a hand on her shoulder and asked her "Leone! What's wrong? Say something!"

Thick tears fell from Leone's golden eyes, a gross mixture of snot and blood falling from her nose. Then, without warning she collapsed to her knees and let out a loud wailing. Her cries were so loud that her friends were forced to cover their ears. Out of all the cries in Konoha, Leone's rang the loudest. From the Hokage monument, to the gates of Konoha, to the Forest of Death, Leone's screams could be heard throughout Konoha.

She screamed and screamed until her voice was spent, then she began to vomit all over the ground, her puke splashing against the dirt making her friends reel back in both surprise and disgust. Finally, after she finished, she passed out. She slowly tilted forward, about to land face first into the former contents of her stomach but both Naruto and Lubbock caught her by her arms.

"Damn it! She passed out! What do we do now?" asked Lubbock in a panic, soon the Guild themselves devolved into chaos and panic like the Civilians. All mindlessly chattering and falling apart, even the normally stoic Akame was freaking out. Naruto repeatedly tried to gain their attention and restore order but they couldn't hear him over their panicked jabbering.

Naruto himself felt hopeless, a lone tear escaping his eye as he cradled Leone's unconscious body close to him. He had no idea what happened to her, but she was his friend and he would help her no matter what. His resolve now reaffirmed he shouted as loud as he could "EVERYONE! SHUT! UP!"

At last his friends quieted down allowing him to speak "You're all losing it just like these Civilians! Get a damn grip already! Leone needs our help and freaking out isn't helping her! I know we're confused as hell and a little scared cuz we don't know what's happening. But we can't fall apart like this! We need to organize and handle this strategically.

Lubbock, head back to the Sarutobi estate and get your Teigu, then gather everyone else's Teigus. Bulat, go and find our friends; Get Anko-chan, get Kurenai, get Neko-san, get your dad Guy-san, get anybody! Mine, go home and get your Teigu, Pumpkin. Also ask your parents if they know anything about what's going on. The rest of you will help me take Leone to the Inuzuka compound. Got it?"

They all gave a shout of confirmation and ran off to do their assigned tasks. Naruto carried his fellow blonde in a bridal carry as he, Akame, Chelsea and Sheele sped towards the Inuzuka compound. "Naruto-san. Wouldn't it be more prudent to take Leone to the hospital?" asked Akame as she glanced at her unconscious friend.

"Normally yes, but with all this chaos and crazed Civilians, it might be too dangerous to take her to the hospital. If things don't get under control we might be looking at village wide riots. Now keep running!" the whiskered teen yelled out as he charged down the streets. His friends close behind as they sped away, leaving a dust cloud in their wake.

Minutes later they found themselves at the Inuzuka's estate. Leone had awoken but… she was now completely catatonic. She did not say a single word, her eyes were unfocused and seemed like a deep dull void, her face a blank canvas showing no signs of emotion.

Naruto was beating on the door hoping someone would answer. "DAMN IT! OPEN UP ALREADY OR I'LL KICK THE DOOR DOWN!" the whiskered teen yelled out. Finally the door was open by their classmate Kiba.

"What the hell Naruto what're you… Leone? What's wrong with her?" asked Kiba as he noticed the adopted clan member… wasn't herself.

"No idea! Now let us in already! It's a nightmare out there!" yelled Naruto impatiently. The dog boy nodded and ushered them inside. Naruto carried Leone over to the couch and set her down. She hugged her knees to her chest but then became perfectly still and statue-like.

The whiskered boy sighed and spoke "Chelsea find a blanket for Leone, something soft and fuzzy. Akame, warm up some milk for her. Warm milk usually calms Leone down." The two nodded and did as instructed. Sheele sat next to her friend in order to try and comfort her.

Naruto then asked his classmate Kiba "All right. Where the hell's your mom and sister? We have a potential crisis on our hands."

The dog boy nodded as his partner Akamaru yipped out. Kiba scratched his cheek and replied "Mom is out for an Emergency Council meeting, and my sister Hana is helping the other Chunin and Jonin restore order to the public. According to my mom, she told me that the Daimyo and his wife were somehow poisoned, the news wasn't meant to be released to the public yet, but someone leaked the news and now it is spreading like wildfire."

Naruto huffed while crossing his arms "Great. The allegedly strongest village in the Elemental Nations that survived three Shinobi World Wars, and now it's tearing itself apart from the inside out. How could things get any worse?"

 **Meanwhile with Mine.**

'I really don't want to be here.' Mine thought in her mind while clutching her weapon Pumpkin. She had returned home to retrieve her Teigu, and ask her father what was happening. Instead of answering her, he instead brought her to the Council chambers so that she may 'See history in the making'. She desperately wanted to leave and check on her friends, but this may be the best way to get some information as Naruto wanted.

She quietly sat next to her father, but her eyes kept glancing to the fatass speaking to the Hokage. She felt a deep sense of disgust and a pit formed in her stomach, he seemed so familiar to her that it made her sick, but she couldn't remember where she knew him from.

At last Hiruzen asked for the silence of the Council's so he might address them. When they had settled down, the aged Hokage spoke in a grave tone "Members of the Shinobi, Civilian, and Elder councils. By now you have heard the tragic news of the Daimyo's and his wife's deaths. This news has somehow been leaked to the public and drove the masses to panic. I am pleased to inform you that numerous Shinobi are now hard at work to restore order and has made significant and steady progress to calming the people. Now I turn this matter over to the Daimyo's Elite Guard, General Esdeath."

A lone woman appeared out from the shadows, her light blue hair gleaming in the light. She adjusted her cap and spoke in a professional manner "It is my sad duty as a Samurai, to inform you that my charges, the Daimyo and his wife have both been assassinated. You have probably heard it was by poisoning, which is correct. They were both killed by a highly concentrated and fast acting toxin, they never stood a chance to get medical help. We have detained all witnesses for their protection and we have arrested any and all individuals with motive and/or unable to produce a solid Alibi. We have no confirmation about this being a political killing from a Foreign Nation, or a personal grudge murder from someone on the inside. If you have any matters you wish to discuss then please direct them to the Prime Minister. Additionally any information regarding possible suspects would be greatly appreciated."

Once the announcement had been made, the Hokage and the Shinobi council left so they may continue coordinating the various Shinobi from their respective clans. Kizashi stood up and approached the Prime Minister, which Mine knew meant bad news.

The Pink haired man bowed to the obese man and spoke "Greetings Honest-sama. I am Kizashi Haruno, the elected Head representative of the Civilian Council. There was two things in particular I wanted to inquire about. Firstly, if I may, who shall be the next Daimyo?"

The Prime Minister made an obviously fake sympathetic face and replied "The late Daimyo's only child shall take the position now. Poor boy doesn't know what to think right now."

A dark expression stretched across Kizashi's face as he spoke "A child Daimyo eh? The boy shall need people he can trust. People who won't say… take advantage of him."

A sinister expression formed the Minister's face as well, a devious chuckle escaped his lips as he replied "Great minds think alike Kizashi-san. For those who prove their loyalty… there are great rewards."

The Ex-Shinobi crossed his arms and then spoke with a devious grin "Which brings on my second question. What do you know about Jinchuuriki?"

Honest raised an eyebrow as he asked, his curiosity piqued "Jinchuuriki? Aren't they freaks and weapons of war?"

"Correct on both counts Honest-sama. We have one in our midst. A real troublemaker really, goes by the name Naruto Uzumaki. You see, we can't simply get rid of him because of him being a military asset. If we kill him, we'll lose the Kyuubi since it can only be contained by those of Uzumaki blood. We thought about trying to place loyalty seals on him, but then we feared that it might interfere with the one seal keeping the beast locked up. However, I have heard rumors about your General Esdeath. That she is a master of torture and can break the Will of anyone into being her loyal pet. Imagine if you employed her talents to bring a Jinchuuriki to heel." Explained Kizashi, his plan to get in Honest's good graces being transparent.

In the background, Mine overheard every single word that was said. Her face slowly turning green. She had to get out and warn Naruto and the others as quickly as possible. They were about to be pulled into grave danger.

As Mine snuck out of the Council chambers, Honest let out a bellowing laugh and spoke "How interesting! I like that little idea! General!"

At his call, the General walked up sharpening her rapier "Yes Honest-san? Something come up?"

The Prime Minister grinned and spoke "I need you to find and capture a Jinchuuriki named Naruto Uzumaki. I want him alive no matter what it takes. I. Want. Him. Alive. He's useless to us dead."

Esdeath chuckled as she ran a hand through her hair "Not to worry Honest-san. My Jaegers are professionals. They'll bring this 'Naruto' alive no problem. Just give us a description and we'll get right on it."

At this Kizashi spoke up and gave a brief description of her target "The Jinchuuriki you're looking for is about yea high. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Has these distinctively unique whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks. You can't miss him."

"Much obliged. Did you get that everyone?" asked Esdeath as she adjusted her trademark cap. From the shadows emerged six individuals, the Shinobi hunters called the Jaegers. All handpicked by Esdeath herself. Seryu, Bols, Dr. Stylish, Kurome, Wave, and Run.

Seryu spoke up first while petting a little doglike creature "Not a problem General! We'll find this guy in no time!"

The blue haired woman adjusted her cap again and spoke with a slight hint of malice "Good. Remember, he's to be brought ALIVE. If he comes back missing any pieces or dead, then it's your asses. If he puts up a fight then it's okay to slap him around a bit. Got it?"

They all saluted her and nodded in confirmation. She smiled then jabbed a thumb behind her to point at the door and spoke "You might want to start with following that girl. I think she'll take you right where you need to go."

 **Back at the Inuzuka compound.**

"Please Leone? At least a little? You need to eat." Spoke Chelsea while holding a plate of food out for Leone. The blonde girl merely stared ahead into empty space, holding the blanket wrapped around her all the tighter.

Naruto entered the room and asked "Any luck with Leone?" he sat down on an adjacent couch and looked worriedly at his feline friend.

"Nothing. She won't even talk to us. I have tried everything. I've tried warm milk mixed with honey. I have tried offering her favorite snacks, but she won't take anything. Naruto-kun… I don't think Leone is home right now." Explained a saddened Chelsea as she rubbed the building moisture in her eyes.

The whiskered teen looked at his friend in a somber tone, he stood up and walked over to her, he reached out and when his fingers barely brushed against the golden eyed girls shoulder, her hand snapped upwards and grabbed Naruto by the throat and squeezed tightly, cutting off some of his air supply.

Sheele's hands covered her mouth in horror, Akame stood up and was prepared to rip Leone's hand away from Naruto's throat. "LEONE! LET GO! IT'S NARUTO! HE'S YOUR FRIEND!"

Naruto stared deep into Leone's eyes, and what he saw wasn't anger, it was a deep pit of despair. The kind that one might find inside of a person… who can only be described as Broken. He opened his mouth and wheezed out "Leone? It's your pal Naruto. You know? Whiskers? Please, I don't know what happened. I don't know why you're like this. But I swear that we will help you. Okay?"

For the first time since her initial breakdown a small spark of recognition entered the feline females eyes. Her hand shakily left the whiskered teens throat and she resumed her position of trying to shrink into the blanket covering her.

Naruto gasped for air and was held up by Akame, the black haired girl asked him "Did she hurt you?"

He shook his head and replied "A little. But I'm fine. I shouldn't have done that. I'm okay." His assurance made the red eyed girl nod reluctantly. A knock was heard at the front door, which was answered by Kiba. When the door opened it revealed Lubbock with his arms full of Teigus.

"Coming through!" yelled the green haired teen as he rushed through and almost slammed the Teigu's to the table. "Special delivery from Lubbock mail services. I have a Teigu for Akame, Chelsea, Leone, and Sheele. How's the patient doing?" he asked at the end with a bit of hope for improvement.

The silence was his answer making him ask "Like that huh? Damn."

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples asking "How's things on the streets?"

Lubbock sighed and crossed his arms, and plopped on the couch tiredly and answered "Better than before. I met up with Bulat before I got here. The Shinobi are getting things back under control and the Civilians are going home. Good thing too, some people were threatening violence. Bulat won't make it for awhile since our Shinobi friends are being debriefed. Word is that the Hokage might declare a total lock down of Konoha till the assassination plot on the Daimyo's is considered internal or a foreign plan. Sorry guys. I don't have much more than that."

"Don't worry about it. You did your job." Spoke Sheele with a small smile to which the others, excluding Leone nodded.

The Jinchuuriki shook his leg, an itching feeling was crawling up his spine and he couldn't seem to shake it. He felt… a sense of danger. "Lubbock? Chelsea? Why don't you two step out and form a perimeter around the compound? I think trouble's on the way."

The two addressed members glanced at each other and shrugged with Chelsea speaking calmly "Wouldn't hurt to be practical. Let's go Lubbock." The green haired boy sighed but nodded and followed suit outside so he can use his Teigu to make a perimeter with his threads.

Akame and Sheele each picked up their Teigus in preparation as well. "Akame. Come with me for a bit. I wanna make sure no one might be hiding in the compound. Sheele, you stay with Leone." With a nod, the red eyed girl followed him outside to investigate the interior of the compound. Thunder rumbled outside as the rain came down quite heavily

They shut the door behind them leaving Sheele, Leone, Kiba and his partner alone. The dog boy stamped his foot and spoke "Ah screw this! I'm not gonna spend the whole damn day as a doorman. I'm going with them." His partner barked in agreement and leapt into his jacket as the two went after Naruto and Akame.

Sheele sighed as she clutched her giant scissor Teigu close to her. Her leg shaking as she turned to Leone and spoke "Leone-chan. I'm going to the bathroom. Stay there please. Okay?" with that she rushed out of the room to head towards the nearest toilet.

If Leone heard the spectacled girl, she didn't show it. Her eyes still facing forward and staring into nothingness. Suddenly her eyes flicked to her Teigu on the table. Her eyes hardening into orbs burning with white hot fury. She snatched up her Teigu and snapped it across her waist. "I am going to kill that fucking pig." She muttered and marched out.

A few minutes later Sheele returned with an embarrassed expression on her face. "Sorry Leone-chan, I couldn't find the… toilet… paper…?" muttered Sheele, her eyes widening as she noticed that both Leone and her Teigu was missing. "LEOOOOOOOOOOOOONE! NOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried out in terror.

At her scream, Naruto and Akame came rushing back, only to find Sheele in the rain crying out for Leone. "Sheele? What's happening?" asked Akame in worry.

The purple haired girl sniffled and replied "I was only gone for a few minutes because I had to pee… THEN LEONE DISAPPEARED!" she wailed while rubbing the tears and rain from her face.

"SPREAD OUT! FIND HER! SHE CAN'T HAVE GOTTEN FAR!" shouted Naruto, causing the two girls to mod and run off in different directions.

 **With Mine**.

"Damn this rain! I can't see where I'm going!" yelled Mine as she rushed through the woods, wishing she had stayed on the road to make a straight shot to the Inuzuka compound. However she felt eyes on her and decided to cut through the woods to lose them.

She stopped for a few moments to catch her breath, she leaned against her Teigu for some support. "I have to warn everyone! I have to warn Naruto! He might be an idiot that can't do stuff without our help… but he's my idiot!" she spoke to herself and was about to continue on. Then the bushes rustled. She prepared Pumpkin in case of attack but instead a small dog came out.

"Huh? Oh. It is just a dog. Funny… I don't remember seeing you from the Inuzuka kennels… wait... I… I know you from somewhere." She muttered, thick beads of sweat pouring down her face, mixing with the rain that fell on her.

An alarm rang off in her head warning her of danger, she cocked Pumpkin and fired a shot at the dog making it sail through the air with a howl. It then came back snarling angrily with a girl. "Well well well. I was hoping you'd let Koro-kun follow you. Guess that didn't work. Say… do I know you from somewhere?"

Mine raised an eyebrow, this girl and her dog did seem familiar for some reason. But she couldn't place why. "I… I don't know! Who the hell are you?!" the pink haired girl asked while aiming her Teigu.

"Fufufu. I am Seryu! And this is Koro! Tell me where this Naruto Uzumaki guy is and I'll let you go!" the auburn haired girl spike with a crazed grin.

The pink haired girl shook her head and yelled out "Go to hell! I'm not telling you where my property is! Now die already!" she fired her weapon Pumpkin at Seryu, but the auburn haired girl whistled, causing the dog creature to exponentially grow on size and block the shot with its massive body.

'Holy hell! I knew there was something weird about that dog! Grr. Forget the dog! I need to take out the owner!' she thought in her mind and cocked Pumpkin.

"HERE I COME!" shouted a new female voice, a blur of purple sped by and cut across Koro's stomach making it yowl from pain.

"Sheele? What're you doing out here?" asked Mine, surprised at her friends appearance.

"I heard your Pumpkin fire so I came running. Who is this girl? She's an enemy right?" the purple haired girl asked as she readied her scissor Teigu.

"That's right! She and her gang wanna take Naruto away! We can't let them! You've gotta be careful, there's something weird about them!" yelled Mine as she fired Pumpkin again, this time aiming at the dog creature, hitting it square between the eyes.

"Understood! I'll protect Naruto-kun even if it costs me my life!" shouted Sheele in determination, wanted to protect her precious friend.

"Grrr. Koro! Arms!" Seryu shouted, causing the beast to grow massive forearms. Both Sheele and Mine glanced at each other and nodded in agreement, they both knew that girl needed to be taken out no matter what and they needed to do it now before it overpowered them.

Mine fired Pumpkim repeatedly, laying down covering fire to disorient the beast and give Sheele an opening. The spectacled girl skirted around the canine monster, an itching feeling that she'd seen it before entered her mind. She shrugged it off and continued to make her way towards the monster's handler.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw that ditzy purple haired girl closing in, she was too focused on the girl shooting at Koro to have noticed this one. Regardless, she wasn't defenseless.

Sheele felt a sense of danger, something about this seemed familiar, in one quick motion she brought her Teigu up in a defensive posture, a loud bang came out as well as the sound of clang. That Seryu girl had a weapon hidden in the back of her mouth, and had fired it on Sheele who managed to stop the shot just in time with her Teigu.

'What the? How did she know?' thought Seryu as she broke into a cold sweat. "Koro! Prey! Get the Scissor girl!" the auburn girl commanded, causing the canine to spin around, its massive jaws open showing rows of teeth.

"Sheele! Get away!" yelled Mine in panic. Sheele however, was frozen in terror. This was it. The dog monster from her own nightmares that ate her. No matter how much she screamed in her mind, her body refused to move. Then in one swipe of its massive forearms, it obliterated the lower half of Sheele's body.

"Sheele? SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELE!" screamed out Mine, tears leaking down her face as lightning flashed, temporarily illuminating the area. Sheele's upper body half lied still in the mud. Blood freely mixing with the rain water.

Seryu laughed at how the spectacled girl lost her nerve and fell prey to her Teigu. She then turned her attention to the pink haired one and yelled out "Koro! Kill!" on command the dog creature charged at Mine, fully prepared to crush her with its massive jaws.

But then, a blur of purple appeared, revealing it to be Sheele who launched herself towards Koro's open mouth and was now keeping it pried open with her Teigu. "MINE! GO! WARN THE OTHERS! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" yelled Sheele as she desperately clung to life and her Teigu. The massive beast shaking its head to loosen the scissors keeping its mouth open.

Mine could barely move, she and her friends hadn't even graduated from the Academy, and now here they were, unprepared, in a REAL life and death fight for their very lives. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR MINE? I CAN'T HOLD ON FOR LONG! GO! I WON'T LET YOU DIE BECAUSE I AM A USELESS AIRHEAD!"

The pink haired girl bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, then ran off into the rain screaming "I AM SO SORRY SHEELE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Sheele smiled weakly, hot tears streaming down her face. "It's okay Mine-chan. It's my fault for panicking. I only wish… I could have told Naruto-kun what he really meant to me." Her eyes slowly drifted closed, accepting her end… then they snapped wide open. She remembered everything now. The Capitol, Night Raid, this girl, her death. It all came flooding back to her. And her regret of unable to be there for Tatsumi whom she befriended and hugged when he needed a friend.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I'M NOT GOING TO DIE AGAIN! I'M NOT GOING TO DIE AGAIN! I WON'T LEAVE NARUTO-KUN! EVEN IF I HAVE TO CUT OPEN THE SHINIGAMI'S STOMACH, EVEN IF I HAVE TO DESTROY HEAVEN ITSELF, I REFUSE TO DIE!" she screamed out in desperation.

She let herself fall out of the canine beasts mouth, leaving her Teigu lodged inside making the beast roll around on its back to try and get the scissors out. Sheele used what strength she had to launch herself towards Seryu with the force of a cannonball, what's left of her body colliding with the auburn haired girl, sending them both to the ground.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL STRANGLE THE LIFE OUT OF YOU! AND IF MY ARMS FAIL, I'LL RIP OUT TOUR THROAT WITH MY TEETH! I'M NOT DYING HERE!" screamed Sheele as her hands wrapped around Seryu's throat, choking her.

In a panic, Seryu fired the gun hidden in her mouth, the bullet grazing Sheele's neck. Round after round was fired and each to the bullet failed to hit its mark. The spark of was quickly fading from the purple haired girl's eyes, desperate she opened her mouth and sank her teeth into Seryu's neck, drawing blood.

"Hang on! I got her!" yelled one Dr. Stylish as he pried the massive scissors from Koro's mouth. "KILL HER! KILL HER! FUCKING KILL HER DAMN IT!" screamed Seryu in terror. The doctor then drove the scissors into Sheele's back, aiming for her heart. The pain caused her to bite harder… but not enough to kill her target. Sheele then became limp. Her body unable to continue functioning.

Seryu threw the deceased girl off and put a hand over the bleeding bite mark. "FUUUUUUUUCK! That hurts! That chick was a goddamm psycho! She tried to bite out my throat!" she screamed causing more blood to spill out between her fingers.

Sighing, the doctor proceeded to patch up her bleeding neck and commented "You know… since being a member of the General's Jaegers, I have seen many of our enemies deaths from A to S ranked Shinobi. But none of them showed the same kind of tenacity as this girl. Barely clinging to life, no chance of survival at all, and yet still she fought on desperate to live on…. What a stylish end."

The girl growled out "Yeah whatever you quack doctor! Who the hell is she anyway? She didn't have a headband."

The doctor finished his work and replied "Indeed. She might be an Academy student I think."

"You're kidding right? We've faced down mercenaries, Missing Nins from all over the Elemental Nations, and a fucking Academy student nearly killed me?!" she asked quite bitterly.

"Indeed. I suppose that's what happens when you get careless. Most unstylish." He replied while inspecting his new prize, the Scissor Teigu Extase.

Seryu growled angrily and glanced down at the corpse of the girl who had almost killed her and grinned in a sinister manner "Koro. Eat."

 **Meanwhile**.

"LEONE! WHERE ARE YOU? AMSWER ME! KAMI, I WISH I'D BROUGHT ALONG KIBA AND AKAMARU FOR THIS!" Naruto shouted as he ran through the rain and mud. Then he stopped and felt the powerful urge to vomit. A pit formed in his stomach and he felt… dread. Like a piece of his hart had been torn out.

He heard a twig snap and glanced in the direction of the sound. It was then he saw the golden hair of his friend Leone. "LEONE! WAIT UP!" he yelled after her and ran, it didn't take long to catch up to her as he placed a hand on her shoulder to turn her around to face him she smacked his hand away.

He reeled back and noticed her body was rigid, as though she were an enraged predator ready to pounce on its prey. "Go away." Was all she said as she continued marching on.

"Hey wait a second! We've all been worried about you! What happened to you?" he asked hoping to understand what was wrong with her.

"I remembered something important. That's all." She replied in a bitter tone. Not even giving him a backwards glance.

"Leone! Stop talking like that to me! We're friends. Just talk to me so I'll understand. Maybe I can help you?" he asked her gently, trying to coax her out of her hardened posture.

"Help me? HELP ME? YOU'RE JUST A USELESS IDIOT THAT CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT US HOLDING YOUR HAND! I DON'T WANT YOU FOLLOWING ME AROUND LIKE A PUPPY! GET LOST ALREADY! THIS LIFE I HAVE LIVED IS NOTHING BUT A LIE! THERE IS NO MEANING TO IT OTHER THAN REVENGE! YOU WERE NEVER EVEN MY FRIEND! JUST A PHANTOM THAT PRETENDED TO BE MY FRIEND!" she screamed out, when she turned her eyes were bloodshot and red, even in the rain tear marks could be seen running down her face.

Naruto didn't fully understand what she was talking about… but what she said about him… really hurt his feelings. It felt like a stab in the heart for him as moisture built in his eyes.

"Umm. Excuse me?" spoke a voice behind them, they turned and saw it was a large muscular man wearing a strange mask. He waved at them and asked "Umm, sorry to interrupt this moment. But are you Naruto Uzumaki? If you are, then I need to capture you. Nothing personal."

Naruto sweat-dropped at the man's strangely polite manner of speech despite his intimidating stature. "Ummm. No?" spoke the Jinchuuriki in an unsure tone.

"Sorry but I do not believe you. We were given a clear description of you. Guess I can't blame you for lying. Scary guy like me saying that I need to capture you and all that. Sorry Naruto-san. Oh, Pardon my rudeness, my name is Bols." Spoke the now identified man called Bols.

'WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS GUY'S POLITENESS? IS HE SOME KIND OF WEIRDO?' screamed the whiskered boy with a sweat-drop that doubled in size.

Then from out of the bushes two more people showed up, a girl with a dog and some strange looking guy with rose petals showering him. "Good work Bols! You found the Jinchuuriki! Now grab him so we can bring him to the General!" spoke the girl.

Naruto shook his head and spoke in a confused manner "Who the hell are you people and why do you….. oi…. Where did you get that?" he asked as he pointed at the giant pair of scissors in the Doctors hands.

"Oh? This stylish little weapon? I got it from that stylish purple haired girl." Replied the Doctor with a grin.

"Purple hair? Sheele? WHAT DID YOU DO TO SHEELE?" screamed Leone in fury, her eyes turning to slits as her animal characteristics came into existence.

"The bitch tried to kill me, so I decided to punish her. Koro-kun was kinda hungry." Seryu replied and tossed an arm at the two blonde's feet. Naruto turned green in the face upon realizing it belonged to Sheele.

"How about this? You give yourself up, and we don't harm anymore of your little friends? Seems like the stylish option." Spoke the Doctor as he raised up Extase.

"You… you assholes… I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" screamed Leone as she charged at the three. With a whistle from Seryu, the canine grew in size and knocked aside Leone.

Bols prepared his weapon and unleashed a torrent of flames, even in the rain and with the trees being wet, they caught aflame forcing Leone to retreat back. "How unstylish. You cannot defeat all three of us on your own like this." Spoke the Doctor.

"FUCK YOU! I WON'T EVER FORGIVE YOU!" screamed Leone in rage. Hot tears falling down her face. It was happening all over again. Her friends and comrades dying. Sheele was the first to go. And now it has happened again. The Prime Minister NEEDED to die. She HAD to kill him. No matter the cost.

Naruto growled, his eyes flashing red for a moment, and then he ran headlong towards the doctor holding Sheele's Teigu. Bols spoke to his comrade "Dr. Stylish, Seryu. Please keep in mind not to hurt the boy too much. We were told to bring him alive."

The doctor smiled and adjusted his glasses "Understood. It wouldn't be at all stylish to disobey the General's orders." He spoke as he shoved the boy away with the flat side of Extase. As the blonde rolled back from the blow he was grabbed by the collar from Leone.

"STAY OUT OF THIS DAMN IT! IT ISN'T YOUR FIGHT! NONE OF THIS IS YOUR FIGHT YOU DUMBASS!" yelled the feline as she shoved her fellow blonde away.

Naruto growled as he got up from being knocked around and screamed out "SCREW YOU! SHEELE WAS MY FRIEND TOO! I CAN'T JUST SIT AROUND AND LET THESE ASSHOLES GET AWAY WITH IT!"

Leone was about to yell at him again, but then a loud crash of thunder drowned out her voice… then a bleeding hole in her abdomen appeared. Seryu grinned as she fired more rounds into Leone. The blonde girl coughed blood as she sustained more wounds. She slowly turned towards her foes, but was stsbbed through the chest by the scissor blades by Stylish.

"Hehehe. I hope you make a stylish exit like your friend, Feline-san." Spoke the doctor as he kicked the blonde girl away.

"LEONE!" Naruto yelled out as he picked up the blonde girl from the mud, gently cradling her. He knew that her Teigu's regenerative properties were unable to keep up with the damage she sustained.

The blonde cat girl coughed blood and muttered "Damn it. This is what I get for being careless. Naruto? I just want you to know… I'm sorry about what I said before. I… I didn't mean it. I was just so angry. I was so angry that I couldn't keep it together. And I lashed out at you. I'm so sorry."

Naruto sniffled as he held her close "Don't… don't worry about it. You're gonna be fine Leone. I forgive you okay? Just please don't go. Don't leave."

She smiled and whispered with tears leaking down her face "I can't stay. I'm sorry Naruto-sama. I really am. I wish… I wish I could have done more for you. I wish I… I could've told you how… I felt."

He choked back tears as he asked "Felt? Leone? You…" she put a finger to his lips.

"Shhhhh. Don't worry about it. It's too late for that. I shouldn't have mentioned it. There's just one thing I wanna ask." She whispered gently to him, the light slowly leaving her eyes.

"Anything. Ask me anything." He whispered to her, his shoulders shaking as he cried.

"I… never got… to touch… your whisker… marks." She wheezed out.

"Go… go ahead. Do as you like." He whispered to her. Thunder crashed in the sky as she slowly traced her fingers along his whisker marks.

"So… soft… how… cute…" she breathed out, and then her hand fell limp into the mud. The last bit of her life used up. Naruto cradled her, pulling her head into his chest. He wailed out in despair at the loss of another friend. His psyche now starting to fall apart. His cries fill the entirety of the woods. The harsh rain coming down all the harder and the thunder rumbled ever louder.

"Hehe. How touching. I think that's a pretty stylish end. Bols-san? Would you mind picking up the Jinchuuriki? I don't think he'll be walking for a while." Spoke the Doctor as he leaned against the giant scissors.

The masked man nodded in agreement, thunder rumbled as a burning tree fell over. He approached the boy and was about to pry him away from the deceased girl, but then he and his comrades heard a whine come from Koro.

"Eh? Koro-kun? What's wrong?" asked Seryu, her Teigu was clutching its stomach, beads of sweat pouring out of its fur as it whined and groaned and made several gagging noises.

"What's wrong with your Teigu Seryu-san? Does he have a tummy ache? I think I might have some antacid in my pack." Spoke Bols in a concerned manner.

The auburn haired girl was about to thank him for his concern. But then the canine Teigu yowled in pain as a thick bulge appeared from its stomach which made a 'Bam' sound. "What the hell was that?" asked the doctor in a surprised tone.

"How am I supposed to know? I've never seen Koro act like this!" Seryu snapped angrily. Then suddenly another bulge appeared in Koro's stomach. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. And with each time the same bulge kept appearing, and the Canine seemed more and more desperate to keep its mouth clamped shut.

Its beady eyes threatened to pop out of its head as it strained more and more to keep from puking. Finally another bulge appeared and Koro puked up the contents of its stomach onto the ground making the three Jaegers groan in disgust. What appeared from Koro's stomach was the remains of Sheele, chewed up and partially digested, as evident by the acid burns.

"Oh that's gross. What's wrong Koro? She not agree with your tummy?" asked the auburn haired girl as she patted Koro's back as it returned to its Chibi form.

"Never forgive. Never forget." Spoke a quiet feminine voice behind them. They slowly turned and saw that the remains of Sheele was moving, her hand gripping a clump of mud as she dragged herself along the ground.

A look of horror filled Seryu's face as she whispered quietly "That… that's not possible… IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! YOU WERE DEAD! YOU WERE DEAD!" she screamed at the end, point at the remains of the spectacled girl. Sheele continued whispering the same line over. Her head slowly lifted off the ground, her hair shadowing her face.

Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating Sheele's face. Her eyes were nothing but pitch black and empty voids. The whites of her eyes, and irises were all gone. Nothing but black filled her eyes. She lunged forward at an alarming speed, clotheslining the doctor with her remaining arm and snatching away the Teigu in his hands.

She landed back into the mud, sliding along with her Teigu. "You died once, so I'll make sure you stay dead. Koro! Prey!" Seryu shouted, her Teigu growing in size and lunging towards, Sheele. Just as it was about to crush her with its massive body, it froze up.

"Never forgive. Never forget." Whispered Sheele, her void-like eyes and blank face showing no signs or fear or acknowledgement of danger. Koro looked down at her for a few moments and then began shaking, taking several steps back. Then it changed back into its Chibi form and ran to hide behind its owners legs. "Koro? What's wrong? Why didn't you kill her?" asked the female Jaeger.

The three looked at the remains of Sheele and noticed something, down where her lower body used to be, bone was forming, followed by flesh, then muscle began to intricately weave itself around her flesh, then skin formed covering the exposed muscle, then her missing arm also regrew in the same manner until at last she was whole again, her skin now flawless and supple, showing no signs of damage anymore from the stomach acid. And standing on both her feet. Staring blankly at the Jaegers with her black eyes.

"Never forgive. Never forget." Joined another voice, revealing itself to be Leone who also stood up. Her wounds now gone, her eyes replaced by black orbs that showed nothing but black. Naruto also stood up, showing the same black eyes, he too was whispering in unison with the girls.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! BOLS! LIGHT THEM UP! AIM FOR THE SCISSOR GIRL!" yelled the Doctor in a fit of panic. The masked man's self-preservation instinct kicked in and let out a Torrent of flames from his Teigu, the flames consumed Sheele's now reformed body.

The his attack was interrupted when he was kicked aside by Leone, who tore the Teigu from off Bols' back as he flew back. Seryu shook her head and begin to fire her weapons at Leone. The blonde girl thrust out her now clawed hand and in one swift motion caught the bullets. She opened her hand, allowing the bullets to fall to the ground. "KORO! KILL! ARMS! PREY! BERSERK! DO SOMETHING!" Screamed the Female Jaeger, however her canine Teigu continued hiding behind her leg in terror.

The flames Bols had shot moments ago dissipated, and Sheele emerged from the flames unscathed. Her flesh showing no signs of burns as she stalked towards them. "RETREAT! RETREAT! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! RETREAT!" yelled Dr. Stylish as he ran off into the woods, with the disarmed Bols following after him. Seryu picked up the Chibi Koro and ran off after them in order to catch up and alert the General.

Once they had gone, the forms of Sheele and Leone walked towards and gathered around Naruto. Their blank eyes and faces showing no signs of emotion as they hugged his form. Their heads resting on top of his as they cradled his body as though they were protecting him.

 **Elsewhere**.

"Hello? Anyone out there?" Naruto called out into a deep darkness. The only illumination being a spotlight focusing on the blonde. Outside of the spotlight there was nothing but darkness far as the eye could see… figuratively speaking.

"Naruto-kun? Is that you?" called out the Voice of Sheele as she stepped into the blonde's light, followed shortly by Leone.

"Leone? Sheele? You're both okay! I'm so happy that you're okay!" Naruto spoke as he hugged them both, crying tears of joy.

"I know! I thought I was a goner! Then I felt… I dunno… I felt something pulling me back. And, I came to here." Spoke Leone as she rubbed her forehead. Sheele adjusted her glasses then asked "Speaking of ehich…. Where IS here?"

The three looked about in the black empty void and knew… that it might take a while to find the exit.

 **End chapter two.**

 **A/N: HA! CLIFFHANGER! I got ya good! Thought Sheele and Leone was dead huh? Hahaha! I figured I'd lead you on and then pull a bait and switch on ya. Hahahahaha! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave lots of reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Nothing much to say here. Just please leave lots of reviews.**

 **Last time:**

"Hello? Anyone out there?" Naruto called out into a deep darkness. The only illumination being a spotlight focusing on the blonde. Outside of the spotlight there was nothing but darkness far as the eye could see… figuratively speaking.

"Naruto-kun? Is that you?" called out the Voice of Sheele as she stepped into the blonde's light, followed shortly by Leone.

"Leone? Sheele? You're both okay! I'm so happy that you're okay!" Naruto spoke as he hugged them both, crying tears of joy.

"I know! I thought I was a goner! Then I felt… I dunno… I felt something pulling me back. And, I came to here." Spoke Leone as she rubbed her forehead. Sheele adjusted her glasses then asked "Speaking of ehich…. Where IS here?"

The three looked about in the black empty void and knew… that it might take a while to find the exit.

 **Chapter three: Hopeless situation! The General descends!**

Standing atop the Hokage Tower, General Esdeath smirks as she looks down at the village. "Konoha. The strongest village in the Elemental Nations eh? How interesting." She muttered as she sharpened her rapier.

Behind her was her subordinates Kurome, Wave and Run. All of them doing their own thing as they waited for the arrival of their comrades. Their activities were interrupted as indistinct shouting came from the street below, however they recognized the voices of their comrades. "Hmm? Seems they brought my prize." Muttered Esdeath with a grin, however she frowned upon seeing her subordinates had returned empty-handed.

Dr. Stylish and Seryu were yelling up at their leader, their voices overlapping making it hard to tell what it was they were saying. She silenced them with a raised hand and spoke "One at a time. You had better have a good reason for not bringing me the Jinchuuriki? Well? Bols, what happened?"

The masked man gulped and saluted the General replying "Well Esdeath-sama, we made contact with the Jinchuuriki and were prepared to apprehend him, as per your orders. However we met interference from his friends and things spiraled out of control. Then… well… after we thought to have killed his friends… something weird happened!"

At the end of his explanation the General adjusted her trademark cap and asked "Something weird? Tell me more."

 **Elsewhere**.

"Ummm. How long have we been walking?" asked Sheele as she adjusted her glasses. A worried look on her face.

"Dunno. Minutes? Hours? Days? It is impossible to tell time in here. Especially since it's nothing but darkness. I can't even tell where the hell we're going." Replied Naruto with a frustrated sigh.

"Forget that. I wanna know how me and Sheele are alive! If I recall, she was eaten by some dog monster, and I was stabbed through the chest by Extase. Yet here we are." Spoke Leone as she scratched her head.

"Maybe we're zombies?" asked Sheele in a worried tone, the images of her and Leone slowly rotting into shambling corpses filling her mind.

Naruto took their wrists and pressed his fingers against it and then asked "Zombies don't have pulses do they?" at this the Purple haired girl blushed in embarrassment at her own airheadedness and lightly slapped the side of her face.

With that done, they continued wandering about for a while longer, the only light they had was the spotlight that seemed to follow them everywhere they went. "Grr! This is useless! How are we ever gonna get out of here if we can't see where we're going?" growled Leone in frustration.

Naruto crossed his arms and looked up towards the source of the spotlight then spoke "I think the answer was never that far from us." He reached up, feeling the air around the light, then his hand brushed against something. He latched onto what was touching his hand and found it to be a thread. Then he yanked on it, and with a click the black void changed to white.

Sitting a small ways from them was a woman with horns on her head. An amused expression on her face "Welcome. I was wondering how long it would take you to figure that out."

The three yelped in surprise and shouted in unison "AAAAH! THE SHINIGAMI!"

The horned woman waved them off and spoke in a casual tone "No. I'm not the Shinigami. My name is Kaguya Otsutsuki. I have brought you to Limbo, so that I might explain things. Sheele, Leone. You two have regained your memories yes?"

At her question they both stiffly nodded causing Kaguya to continue speaking "I thought as much. " a sly grin crossing her face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto as he scratched his nose.

The Rabbit Goddess replied to him "Heheh. Allow me to explain your friends…. All of them… are not originally part of your 'reality'. Leone, Sheele, Lubbock, Bulat, Mine, Akame, and Chelsea. They all come from a lost chapter of history from long before Chakra ever entered the world. A time where an Empire that stood for a thousand years had taken root. An Empire mired in corruption because of a child Emperor and his Prime Minister who took advantage of the Emperor's youth an naiveté.

They were all part of an Assassination group known as Night Raid. Dedicated to ending the life of the Prime Minister. One by one, they fell during their campaign. Leone herself was tragically murdered by the Prime Minister Honest. When the dust had settled… there wasn't much left to salvage.

Then my attention came to you Naruto-kun. Let me make this clear, you are important to a lot of people. For you carry a powerful and lost heritage that is worth more than all the treasures of the Elemental Nations, you also carry a powerful entity, the Kyuubi, the most fearsome of the Tailed Beasts. There are many who would take advantage of you. So I took the souls of Night Raid's members and inserted them into your 'reality' so that you might have friends you can rely on and can protect you."

Naruto was stunned into silence, he heard those people that wanted to capture him kept saying the word 'Jinchuuriki'. He had a gut feeling that his birthday and the Kyuubi attack being the same was no coincidence. But he never imagined being it's container. Or maybe he was just fooling himself.

"Oi now! I can understand you bringing us back! But what the Hell is Honest and the Jaegers doing alive?" asked Leone with a growl.

The Rabbit Goddess smiled and replied to the question "I freely admit that Esdeath being brought into the picture was intentional. The others, were not. I didn't place them there. You brought them with you. Your regrets, your grudges, your despair brought them with you when you were reincarnated. For a while I thought about removing them from the Equation… but then I thought 'Why let unfinished business remain unresolved?' so I let them stay so you might hash out Justice where Justice is due."

"Both my friends died. Well… again. Did you… bring them back?" asked Naruto once the Rabbit Goddess had finished her explanation.

Kaguya's lips pursed for a moment, as though she were contemplating an answer. Finally, she grinned widely and answered him "No. I had nothing to do with that. I try to keep interference to a minimum if I can help it. It was by your own power that you brought them back. Anyway, as much as I would love to chat further. I'm afraid your time here has been used up. By the way, if you pass this next trial, then I promise you and your friends will be given safe passage out of Konoha. Bye bye!" once she finished speaking she snapped her fingers and everything went dark.

 **In the Inuzuka compound**.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Naruto, Leone and Sheele as their eyes snapped open and they quickly sat up in shock. Their friends also screaming with them while holding up crosses, salt, stakes, and more weapons you might use to slay the undead.

"VILE DEMONS! RELEASE MY FRIENDS! HOW DARE YOU TARNISH SHEELE'S BODY BY POSSESSING IT!" screamed Mine as she threw salt into the purple haired girls face.

"Wha? Mine-chan… I'm not possessed or anything." Spoke Sheele in confusion as she adjusted her glasses.

"Liar! Mine told us what happened to Sheele! There's no way you can be her!" yelled Chelsea while pointing an accusatory finger at the spectacled girl.

"Guys! Everyone! Calm down already! I know we are having a crazy ass day, but this REALLY is Sheele. I don't know what happened but… this is big. I mean really big." Spoke Naruto as he tried to ease his friends panic.

They still gave the resurrected Sheele a suspicious glare… but they decided that if Naruto said so, then it should be okay. "What the hell happened out there? Who were those guys? Why were they after you bro?" asked Bulat as he combed his pompadour.

"Before I answer, I gotta ask. Did you gather our friends in the Shinobi ranks?" asked Naruto hoping that they'd get some backup.

Bulat shook his head answering "Sorry. Their hands are tied. Martial law has officially been declared. And they gotta lock everything down."

The Jinchuuriki sighed in disappointment, regardless, his friends deserved to know the truth. About their past lives, about what is happening now, his status as a Jinchuuriki, everything. Before he could open his mouth to speak a female voice called out from outside "NARUTO UZUMAKI! GET OUT HERE!"

The group all stiffened and peered out the window, outside Esdeath and her group were waiting outside. The blue haired woman grinning almost in a feral manner as she called out "Naruto Uzumaki! Come on out! Let's talk. You can come out quietly or my associates will drag you out. They tell me you're full of tricks. I came to see for myself! You have two minutes!"

Naruto looked at his friends and clenched his fist, steeling his resolve to go out and meet her. He was stopped by Leone who whispered to him "Naruto-kun! Don't! She'll kill you! That is General Esdeath! Even in our time she was a nasty piece of worked that dogged us at every turn! She is merciless! Please! Just… just go. Run as far as you can! We'll buy you time to get away and…" she was interrupted by a slap to the face from her fellow blonde.

"No. I won't let you throw away your second chance at life. I'm going and you can't stop me." He spoke harshly to her, and marched out the door, sweat slowly seeping out of his pores.

Leone put a hand to her cheek, a lone tear dripping down her face "Naruto-sama… I love you." She whispered to herself as she watched his retreating form, wondering why he hadn't brought up her earlier confession. Was he still in shock? Or did he believe it to be an inappropriate time to address it? Only time would tell.

Outside Naruto marched forward, his friends reluctantly following him as well. Stopping a short distance away behind the blonde. The whiskeref boy cleared his throat and spoke "General Esdeath. You wanted to talk to me?"

The blue haired woman adjusted her cap and looked him over for a moment, as if sizing him up. "You know who I am bouya?" she asked with a grin.

"I heard about you. You're here to capture me huh? On whose authority?" he asked the Samurai, however his question was answered by Mine.

"My dad Kizashi sold you out to the Prime Minister! I heard everything! My old man told the Minister about you to gain his approval and worm his way into the inner circle!" yelled the Pink haired girl, causing the blue haired woman to applaud.

"All true. But regardless, I have my orders. Tell me bouya, are you afraid of me?" asked the General with a malicious grin.

'Put on a brave face Naruto. Don't show fear.' His friends thought together, hoping that he wouldn't lose his nerve.

"I'm downright terrified right now." Naruto answered Esdeath in a blunt manner.

Esdeath was silent for a few moments, she'd seem a lot of people put on a brave face and tried to act all big and unafraid, but all those Shinobi lost their nerve when they ultimately faced her. There was something different about this one, he gave an honest albeit blunt response, but he's looking at her square in the eye without even flinching. "HAHAHAHA! HONESTY! I LIKE THAT!" she yelled out while laughing.

After a few moments she cleared her throat and began to speak "Here's the thing bouya, I have orders to bring you in alive. So one of two things will happen, either you can come peacefully and we forget about your friends over there. Or you can struggle as you like and we'll kill them all, and this time we'll make sure they STAY dead. What's it gonna be?"

His friends waited with bated breath, knowing that this was a no-win situation. There was no way to get out of this. Naruto shook his head and spoke in a determined voice "I pick a third option! I'm challenging you to a duel!" the sound of glass shattering echoed in the minds of both sides as they wondered if he was in his right mind.

"Oh? How interesting. Mmm. You don't seem to have a headband. I'm guessing you must still be in the Academy. Hmmm, I'll tell you what, I'll be a good sport. If you win, I'll let you and your friends go. If I win then you're coming with me as my new pet." She spoke with a malicious grin then tossed a knife at his feet.

He hesitantly glanced between the knife and the General. She chuckled and rubbed her palms together before speaking "Go ahead. The challenge is simple, All you have to do is land one solid blow on me, and I'll concede defeat. To make things more fun for me, I'll be fighting you bare handed, I'll even give you three chances to get a shot in before I fight back. I'd say I'm being more than fair."

He nodded and picked the knife up, giving it a few practice swings. Sheele appeared behind the blonde boy and whispered to him "Be very careful Naruto-kun. Esdeath is brutal and vicious. She's toying with you. Whatever you do… make your shots count."

Naruto looked back at her with a small smile and whispered "Understood Sheele-chan. And don't worry, I've got an idea. You were all an Assassination group right? A good Assassin… only needs the one shot." He stepped forward leaving behind a puzzled Sheele.

"I'm ready." Naruto spoke as he stretched his arms, his friends silently cheering him on, their eyes intensely focused on their friend.

"Good. Come at me however you like." Spoke the Blue haired woman as she got into a readied stance.

'All I need… is just one shot.' Thought the Jinchuuriki in his mine. A small smile formed on his face as he began walking towards the bluenette at a casual pace, like he was just walking through a garden. A question mark blinked over Esdeath's head as she wondered what he was playing at.

He continued walking forward until she stopped him with a light shove from an open palm to his chest, a frown forming on her face because of how boring this match was… then she saw it. A gleam in his eye that showed deadly intent, he attacked her outstretched arm with his knife forcing her to pull it back. He then thrust the knife up to her face forcing her to lean back.

With a grin he used his free hand to grab the back of her shirt and pull her down to the ground, didn't take much effort since gravity was doing the work for him. She then felt it, a dark and deadly presence. The visage of a fierce looking canine staring at her with burning red eyes, snarling at her with bared fangs, it then snapped it's jaws making her flinch and slam her eyes shut.

She then felt cold steel cut across her cheek, warm blood beginning to spill out onto her pale skin. She huffed and wheezed as she found herself in a half-nelson, the blonde having cut her cheek with the blade. He licked off the droplets of blood and proudly proclaimed "I win!" with that said he released her from his grip.

The General stared at his back with wide eyes, never before had she been bested in this manner! She had stared down A and S Rank Shinobi and never batted an eyelash at them… but this kid made her lose focus, and ultimately used her own hubris against her. She noticed that her comrades were in disbelief as well. She sighed and got up from the ground, adjusting her cap, she then applauded the blonde and spoke "Very well done. I accept defeat. As promised me and my comrades will stop bothering you. However… there's just one problem. I promised we'd let you go… but how do you plan to escape from Konoha with the Martial Law in effect? One way or another, the Prime Minister will get you and your power Bouya."

"Actually, they'll be going now." Spoke the disembodied voice of the Rabbit goddess who was pleased that Naruto had gotten one over on the General. At the sound of her voice, one by one, Naruto's friends were enveloped by a bluish colored bubble and then sent flying off in different directions.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU SENDING THEM? THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU PROMISED!" yelled Naruto angrily as his friends flew high into the sky.

"Isn't it? I said I'd give you and your friends safe passage out of Konoha. I never specified where you'd be going!" replied the disembodied voice as Naruto was sent flying off as well, high into the sky.

The Jaeger's jaws dropped to the ground in disbelief at what just happened. Esdeath however ran her thumb over the wound on her cheek, and for some reason… the scar wouldn't stop itching. She sighed and ignored it so she may address her subordinates "Seems like we've been duped. We'll sort this out later."

"What do we do now Esdeath-sama?" asked one Kurome as she popped a candy in her mouth.

"Nothing for now. We don't know where they've gone. But they'll turn up again. And NEXT TIME, I WON'T be so easily felled by that little brat." She muttered excitedly at the end, her tongue licking her lips in… arousal? Her comrades couldn't tell what she was thinking right now, but it wasn't good.

 **In Limbo**.

"That was entertaining. Naruto-kun has passed with flying colors." Spoke Kaguya with a broad grin on her face. Sitting across from her, was her son Hagaromo a deep frown on his face.

"Yes yes, impressive. But just what are you playing at mother? What's your endgame? If you keep meddling with the timeline, the consequences could be catastrophic." He spoke while slamming his Shakujo to the floor.

"Fufufu. Too late for that. Even with or without my interference, IT is coming. And there's no force on Heaven or Earth that can stop IT from coming." She spoke with apparent glee.

"It? What is 'it'?" asked Hagaromo with a raised eyebrow.

"Fufufu. You know, for someone who is so allegedly wise, you're awfully short-sighted. Take a closer look at the current state of the world." The Rabbit Goddess replied while pointing at the window to Earth, that allowed them to see everything that was happening.

Hagaromo looked down and saw that the Various villages were in deep shock as news of the Fire Daimyo's death spread like wildfire. It was then he noticed… something was happening. The Kages of the Major villages were preparing their Shinobi for whatever reason. The leaders of the Minor Villages were sending messenger hawks to and fro, sending dozens of letters.

A puzzled expression crossed his face, prompting his mother to speak "Is there REALLY a ruling force in the Elemental Nations? The Daimyo's care not for anything except lining their own pockets. Who is really in charge of the Elemental Nations? Is there anyone at the top of the mountain in all the Nations now? Is it one of the Five Kages of the Major villages? A coalition of Minor villages looking to carve a bigger piece? The brats from the Next Generation who must bear the mistakes of the previous? Is it the Akatsuki as they blindly follow the ambitions of a man-child who never got past his childhood crush? Or maybe the Child of Prophecy who still has yet to learn that he is responsible for the turn of a new era?

The Uzumaki 'Family' has been hidden in the shadows of history. When and where are they going to show themselves? Who shall side with who? Who shall betray who? Who will fire the first shot and ignite the War to end All Wars? The Daimyo's, the Uchiha's, the Senju's shall all be cast down into the abyss of history that has been erased and forgotten.

It has been centuries since I first ate the forbidden fruit and ruled this world with my power, that is, until I was corrupted by it and fell from grace. You, Hagaromo, didn't take the throne, you merely stood in front of it and took the reigns, but then you lost control when you began to share Chakra to the world for your 'Ninshuu'. What about now? Fufufu, the number of Shinobi has been multiplying as of late, and the Throne still remains empty, waiting for the next person to sit in it. Someday soon, it will start. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow, maybe a month, a year from now… It. Will. Start. The biggest struggle for supremacy ever, THE THRONE WARS!"

The Rikudou Sennin, swallowed hard. If what his mother said is true… then may Kami have mercy on the Elemental Nations. He had dreaded that the Throne Wars might come, he had hoped the balance of power set in the Nations among the Villages might prevent it… but now there was nothing, not even his mother could stop it. It didn't even matter if she reset the timeline. The Throne Wars were coming fast, and there can only be ONE victor.

 **In Nadeshiko**.

In the All Kunoichi village said to contain some of the most beautiful if not fearsome Kunoichi in the Elemental nations, a Ronin was sharpening her spear on a bench in the village square. She was Balsa, a former Samurai who failed to protect her Daimyo in the land of Snow. Now she was a Ronin that lived in Nade.

The sound of a whetstone, scraping across her spear's blade rang out. "Hiya Balsa-san." Spoke a voice behind her, making the Ronin jump and turn seeing a masked face of a Hannya "Ah! Onibaba!" yelled the Ronin in surprise.

The masked woman was the Chief advisor to Nade's leader. No one knew who she was or what she looked like under the mask, so most people referred to her as 'Onibaba'. Some rumors circulated that she was raped by a Shinobi who then carved up her face beyond all hope of healing. To hide her shame, and express her hatred, she donned a Hannya mask. She also had the habit of quietly sneaking up on people and scaring the hell out of them.

"Oh. It's just you. Please stop doing that Onibaba-san. That's creepy." Spoke Balsa with a sigh.

"I will never stop doing that. Anyway? I thought I'd put up these wanted posters. Care to help?" asked the masked woman as she held up a small stack of papers. The spear user took one and looked it over, a large sweatdrop formed as she saw it was a picture of an underdeveloped penis and pair of testicles, with a smaller picture of who it belonged to.

'Wanted! Castrate on sight! Thirty million ryo reward for the genitals of Jiraiya of the Sannin' the poster said, along with a list of crimes that includes trespassing, attempted sexual assault, public indecency, peeping on public bathhouses, theft of private property (Including but not limited to Ladies undergarments.) And various other crimes that made him the most hated male in Nadeshiko's history.

"Wow." Was all Balsa could say as she plastered one of the Wanted Posters to a wall.

"Ya know Balsa, you're a strong and attractive woman. You should leave Nade. Go find yourself a nice husband to pamper you. Live the comfy and cushy lifestyle. Pop out some adorable babies." Spoke Onibaba with a perverse giggle.

The spear wielder chuckled and replied casually "No thanks. I don't deserve to live a life like that. I'm just a humble Ronin. I refuse to take a husband until I find a worthy lord to grant me leave for marriage."

"Oh, you and your principles. You know that no Daimyo will hire you after Snow country. What a damn mess. What're you waiting for? Your liege lord to fall out of the sky?" asked the Hannya masked woman as a small gleam escapes from her eyeholes.

A sharp whistling sound was heard, and it became steadily louder and louder and louder. They looked about but could find no trace of whatever was making the noise. Finally… they looked up amd saw something falling right out of the sky.

"DUCK AND COVER!" yelled Onibaba as she and Balsa hid around the corner of a building…. But no sound of impact occurred. Peering around the corner, the two noticed that a boy with blonde hair and whisker marks was floating just inches above the ground. By the looks of it he was asleep.

They slowly approached him and poked at his face making him snort in his sleep but otherwise he didn't react. "Who is this?" asked the spear user.

"I'd say it's your new lord." Spoke the masked woman with a chuckle.

"What?! I didn't agree to that!" yelped Balsa in surprise.

"Too late. He's your charge now. Bring him to our Lady's palace. I think this boy will have quite the interesting story." Spoke Onibaba, the light reflecting off of her violet colored eyes. With that said, she walked off. A spring in her step as she knew things were gonna get interesting.

 **End chapter three.**

 **Next time: Friends divided! Where are they now?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Nothing to say. Except please leave lots and lots of reviews.**

 **Chapter four: Friends divided! Where are they now?**

In Nade's palace, Balsa stood watch over her new charge, the blonde boy that mysteriously flew into the heart of Nadeshiko. Onibaba, was currently in talks with their leader, Shizuka who has only been recently appointed to the position, she was young but a fast learner and trusted Onibaba's counsel.

They were discussing on what to do with the boy and had agreed to wait for him to wake up and then question him a bit before deciding. The spear wielder kept herself busy by sharpening her weapon, her eyes occasionally glancing at the unconscious blonde, he was relatively handsome for his age, and would probably be even more so when he got older. But seriously, Onibaba thrust this child onto her as her liege lord? The masked woman had her eccentricities but this was a new one.

He coughed a bit as his eyes fluttered open, he mumbled a bit as he regained consciousness. Balsa knelt next to him and spoke gently "Easy now. You're okay. Here." She offered a cup of water. Despite his blurry vision he knew what she was offering, he accepted the cup and tried to drink it slow to avoid choking himself despite his dry throat demanding he down as much as possible in one go.

"Thanks. Who are you? Where am I?" he asked with a slightly hoarse voice.

"My name is Balsa Yonsa. I am a Ronin that formerly served the Late Daimyo of Snow country and his daughter. You are now in Nadeshiko." She answered him, he returned the cup to her and she set it down.

A look of disbelief crossed his face as he pieced together the events he had previously endured. "Am I a prisoner? I heard stories about what happens to male trespassers in Nadeshiko." He asked in a worried tone, hoping he could leave.

"That… hasn't been decided. The circumstances to your arrival are quite unique. I have seen all manner of perverts try to sneak into Nadeshiko in some of the most outrageous ways. I once helped catch a guy that did everything he could to look, act, and sound like a girl until he transformed himself into a Shemale, tits and all. Tried to pass himself off as a woman that wanted to join Nade, but as soon as he walked in the gates, he got a hard-on. Still swore up and down that he 'identified as a woman'. If you ask me, he was all kinds of perverse and downright crazy." She explained and then added on the story to lighten the mood.

Naruto sweat-dropped slightly but still found it kind of funny "Oh good. He's awake." Spoke a female voice behind him. He turned to face the source of the voice and was met by a Hannya mask "AH! ONIBABA!" he yelped out in surprise.

"Huh? How is it people always guess my name correctly before I even introduce myself? And why do they greet me so enthusiastically?" the masked woman wondered out loud while tilting her head to the side.

"Actually I think they guess your name because of the Hannya mask and they scream out because you scare them when you sneak up from behind." Spoke Balsa with an amused expression.

"What? How rude! I do not sneak! I just happen to walk very quietly!" cried out the masked woman in an offended tone. Out from behind her a girl appeared, her green eyes looking over the blonde for a few moments.

"Have you come here to steal our fellow Kunoichi, pierce their cats with your spear and then pack buns into their kitchen appliances?" she asked while pointing an accusatory finger at the blonde. The masked woman snickering.

"What… did… she… say?" asked the blonde in complete confusion. Balsa had a look of horror on her face while her soul almost seemed to be leaking out of her body. She snapped out of her stupor and whispered harshly to the Hannya masked woman "What the hell have you been teaching her?!"

"Ohhhhh, this and that. Don't worry about it. I don't think it quite clicked with her yet." Spoke Onibabi in an amused tone of voice, followed by a chortling sound.

Balsa cleared her throat and then spoke "What Shizuka-sama meant to ask is if you mean to cause harm to Nadeshiko and/or its residents."

The whiskered boy shook his head and replied "No! I'm not here to cause trouble! I gotta get out of here and find my friends!"

At his statement Shizuka frowned and asked "Your friends huh? Sounds like there's a story. Until you explain yourself properly, I won't let you leave."

With a sigh the Jinchuuriki introduced himself and began to tell his story and what happened to his friends, all the while he wondered where they were and if they were okay.

 **With Akame.**

Akame's crimson eyes fluttered open she sat up and saw a tray with a cup and pitcher filled with water, she looked about for her weapon but didn't see it. Her throat feeling raw and dry and grabbed the pitcher and poured its contents into the cup, then she drank the cool liquid.

"Aw. You're awake. Most excellent." Spoke a masculine voice behind her, she turned and saw an aged Samurai, as evidenced by his armor and katana. He was also carrying her weapon. "My name is Mifune. And I must say, this weapon is most fascinating. One of our smiths was about to sharpen this for you when he realized the blade secrets an extremely potent and unidentifiable venom. We tested it on a pig, and the swine died in under three breaths. A weapon like this would make Hanzo the Salamander green with envy. How came you by this weapon?"

She blinked her eyes a few times and replied to him "It has been with me for as long as I can remember Mifune-san. It was found next to me when I was left at my adoptive mother, Kurenai Yuhi's doorstep."

The Samurai raised an eyebrow and asked "Kurenai Yuhi eh? I have heard the name. She's fairly famous in Konoha for her Genjutsu mastery. You're her daughter? Then you're an awful long way from home. You are now in the land of Iron where we Samurai dwell."

"I see. I thank you for caring for me. But I must be going. I need to find my friends immediately." Akame spoke in a worried tone.

The Samurai nodded and spoke "I understand. I shall have some of my people search for your friends if you like. But wouldn't you rather go home first?"

She shook her head and replied "No. It's not safe anymore."

Mifune stroked his beard and asked her "Please elaborate." Which made her nod and explain her situation.

 **With Leone.**

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS PLACE? WHY ARE THE ANIMALS ATTACKING ME DAMN IT?" yelled Leone as she ran through the woods, a group of very large and angry beasts following her everywhere she went. She had tried to fend them off earlier by transforming with her Teigu, but the animals shrugged off her blows like it was nothing!

"Yo ya fools! Leave the pretty lady alone, or Killer Bee gonna start breakin' your bones!" yelled out a voice in a rapping manner, then out of nowhere a dark skinned man kicked the beasts away. They whimpered and scampered off as the man yelled at them in a scolding manner.

He adjusted his shades and turned to Leone "Yo! The names Killer Bee, don't ya see? Sorry about the beasts, they not usually like that. So how about we have ourselves a chat?" he rapped making the blonde girl sweatdrop at his manner of speech.

"Okay. But please talk like a normal person, I'm barely keeping up with what you're saying." She spoke while crossing her arms.

"You got it. Killer Bee will put the rap on hold. So tell me, how'd you get here to my island?" he asked and sat down on a fallen log.

Leone sat on a small rock and replied "I got sent flying here. I know, crazy right? Anyway, call me Leone."

"Flying huh? Wow. Never heard of that. But I'm willing to give ya the benefit of the doubt. This island you're on now? It be my favorite training area and my vacation spot. I tamed every beast on this island, though I guess they came after ya cuz they thought you were an intruder." He explained, a small gleam in his glasses.

"I see. Well, thanks for the help Bee-san. But I gotta find my friends. I'm kinda worried about them. How do you get off the island?" she asked as she got up from her seat.

"No can do. The boat don't come back for another two weeks. But I'll send a message to my big bro to keep an eye out for your friends. Now who they be and what happened to them?" asked Killer Bee, prompting Leone to explain what happened to them.

 **With Sheele.**

"She's waking up." Spoke a gruff voice as Sheele opened her eyes and was met with two masked faces. One was a man wearing bandages around his face, while the other was a person wearing an Anbu style mask.

"You have one chance girly. Tell me who sent you. Was it Kiri?" asked the man with a Zanbatou on his back.

Sheele struggled in the ropes binding her and replied "Please! No one sent me! I got separated from my friends after encountering Esdeath! Just let me go whoever you are!"

The swordsman gained a curious look as he asked "Esdeath? THE General Esdeath? What're you doing tangling with someone like that?"

The purple haired girl shook her head replying "She wanted to take my friend Naruto-kun away! But now I don't know where anyone is! Please! Just let me go so I can find him!"

The two masked individuals looked at each other and nodded in agreement that this girl was no threat to them So they untied her then introduced themselves "Names Zabuza Momochi. The girl there is Haku. We found you unconscious outside our camp. We thought you might've been with some bounty hunters or Anbu. Also found your scissors. Pretty big, but surprisingly light. What's you're name anyway?"

The spectacled girl adjusted her glasses then replied "My name is Sheele. I'm sorry for the inconvenience Zabuza-san. If you'll permit me, I really need to go."

She attempted to collect her Teigu and leave but a hand on her shoulder stopped her as Zabuza spoke in his usual gruff manner "Not so fast there. I wanna hear more on you meeting Esdeath and surviving." Sheele sighed and then began to explain what had happened.

 **With Chelsea.**

"Tsumade-sama! She's waking up!" spoke a female voice. The insides of Chelsea's head throbbed painfully as though she had a migraine or a hangover. She sat up and found herself looking at a… pig?

"EH?! THE PIG CAN TALK!" She yelled in surprise then she snatched up the piggy and began tickling its belly to get it to say something else "WHAT'S YOUR NAME? HOW CAN YOU TALK! SPEAK TO ME!" she yelled while the pig was squealing and letting out an oinking laughter.

"Wow. Already awake and energetic huh?" spoke a female voice which belonged to a blonde woman standing in the doorway.

Chelsea chuckled and released the pig "Sorry. I thought your pig was talking. Wait… you look kinda familiar. Have I seen your picture somewhere?"

The blonde woman chuckled and replied "You might have. I'm Tsunade of the Sannin. This is my assistant Shizune. Very nice to meet you. We found you out on the road so we brought you with us. Where you from? Get separated from your family?"

"No. Not exactly. My name is Chelsea and well… I guess I'm kind of lost. I got separated from my friends but well, now I don't know where they are." She spoke rather sadly, wishing that she knew where her friends were.

"I see. Well, we can help you find your friends. Who are they?" asked Shizune with a kind smile. The auburn haired girl smiled and began to talk about her friends.

 **With Mine.**

"Owie. Where am I?" muttered Mine as she rubbed her head. Her weapon Pumpkin lying in a corner. She sighed and got up, her legs feeling a bit shaky.

"Hold up there. Where do you think you're going?" asked a female voice as the door in front of Mine opened revealing a girl with black hair and pink eyes.

"I gotta get out of here and find my property! Don't try and stop me!" yelled Mine in an upset tone of voice.

"Oi now. Is that any way to say 'thanks' for us saving you? My names Kurotsuchi, what's yours?" the black haired girl asked.

Mine puffed her cheeks and answered "It's Mine. Now I gotta go. Thanks for the help." She muttered bitterly while puffing her cheeks.

"My my. What's your hurry?" spoke a tiny old man that walked into the room while rubbing his back. And he was wearing Kage robes.

"Huh? Hey old man! Are you a Kage?" asked Mine with wide eyed expression.

The aged man nodded and replied "Correct. I am the Tsuchikage, Onoki. You're in Iwa. You came flying right into my office. Craziest thing I've seen I a long time. So, what's you're hurry?"

The pink haired girl sniffled then answered heatedly "IF YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW, MY FRIENDS ARE OUT THERE AND MY PRECIOUS PROPERTY IS ALL BY HIMSELF! HE MIGHT BE A USELESS IDIOT THAT NEEDS HELP, BUT HE'S MY IDIOT! AND I GOTTA FIND THEM NOW!"

The aged Kage sweat-dropped and muttered "This might take awhile. Okay then Mine-san. From the top please." The pinkette sighed and reluctantly told them the whole story from the beginning.

 **With Bulat.**

"So this is Kumo huh?" asked Bulat as he lifted waits with the Raikage, A himself. After he had woken up, one Mabui guided him to the Raikage who was keeping in shape at the time. Bulat being raised by a Taijutsu specialist respected that and joined in of his own volition. As it turned out, the Raikage was a pretty reasonable guy.

"That's correct. You landed right on top of the Raikage tower. Where you from?" asked the Raikage in curiosity.

Bulat put down his weights to comb his pompadour and answered "Konoha. We met a General Esdeath and her gang, my pal Naruto-kun beat her and well, we got sent flying every which way."

The Raikage raised an eyebrow then let out an amused chuckle as he asked "Wait a sec, did you jest say your friend defeated THE General Esdeath! I've gotta hear that one!"

Bulat flashed a smile then spoke "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you while we wait for word about my friends locations. Anyway, we were at the Golden Leaf restaurant when suddenly…" he told the story as he and the Raikage continued lifting weights together, and so far A seemed impressed by it.

 **With Lubbock.**

"Oi. You awake yet?" asked a female voice as a boot lightly kicked the green haired teen in the ribs. He stirred awake and found himself looking up at an intimidating woman with short silvery hair, an eyepatch and a prosthetic arm made of iron and steel.

"Do… I know you?" asked Lubbock with a raised eyebrow, a vague feeling of familiarity coming from this woman.

"Not sure. You sure as hell look familiar though. Don't know why. Anyway, call me Najenda. Ronin for hire." She replied and introduced herself, taking a drag from a thin cigar and blowing smoke.

"My names Lubbock. Thanks for the help. Mind my asking where I am?" he asked, hoping to get some information to his current location. In response, the silver haired woman opened the entrance to the tent they were in and ushered him outside, showing that he was in a large camp filled Shinobi bearing scratched off Headbands and others of the mercenary type.

"You're in my camp, we're just outside of Oto right now. Our Employers are talking with Oto's leadership." Spoke Najenda as she took another drag from her cigar.

"I don't get it. What's with all the missing nin and mercs?" asked Lubbock as he adjusted his signature coat.

"We've all been hired on by a coalition of Minor villages. They want us to go on some big campaign for them so they can take more territory and conquer one of the Major villages. Our numbers are supplemented by the Minor villages own Shinobi, and the Non-shinobi ones are providing us the funds. Problem is, we aren't ready to go to war with anyone, nor has a target been picked. So we're a bit stuck and sitting on our asses." She explained to him in a matter of fact tone.

"You're uh… pretty open about this." He commented while scratching the back of his head.

"You planning on ratting us out to anyone?" she asked him with a sharp edge to her voice.

"Nah. Not my problem. I gotta go find my buddies before that Esdeath does." He replied, his response causing the Silver haired woman to nearly choke on her cigar. She coughed out smoke as she tried to catch her breath.

Once she regained her composure she asked him "What was that about Esdeath? What the hell did you do to gain her attention?"

Lubbock merely crossed his arms and began to explain the incident around what happened between him, his friends and Esdeath. Much to Najenda's astonishment.

 **Back with Naruto.**

"Amazing! You took down the infamous General Esdeath!" shouted Shizuka in amazement, her green eyes possessing a sparkle.

"Only because she handicapped herself and underestimated me. She won't fall for it again. Come to think of it, it could take weeks to find my friends. No doubt they're scattered all over the Elemental Nations right now." Spoke the blonde at the end in an aggravated tone.

Onibaba himmed to herself, violet eyes twinkling from her mask's eyeholes. "Naruto-kun, quick question. Even if you find your friends, what then? You just told us in your story how two of your friends perished, but were brought back by a strange power you hold no knowledge or understanding of. What if you can't summon this power again? You and your friends would be helpless before Esdeath and her group, and more importantly the very world itself."

Naruto was silent for a few moments, he knew she was right. Even if he found his friends they wouldn't be strong enough to fight back. The solution however was relatively simple "You're right. If that's the case we'll have to get stronger and stronger! But… where will we train? Who will train us? We can't get stronger by ourselves. Not to mention how am I supposed to tell them that if I can't find them?"

Balsa and Shizuka both glanced at the Hannya masked woman. A chortle escaping from her mask. "All good points Naruto-kun. Fortunately, I have a suggestion for you. It might be risky and in some ways absolutely insane, but I think it'll be worth it."

The blonde listened intently as she gave her suggestion to him. A sly grin crossing his lips when she finished "That sounds both crazy and bold. I like it!" the blonde exclaimed making the three ladies nod in agreement.

"I'll get right on it!" yelled Shizuka as she called for her Kunoichi to gather what they needed.

 **The next day. In Konoha.**

"Remind us again… HOW DID YOU LOSE NOT JUST THE JINCHUURIKI BUT HIS PATHETIC FRIENDS AS WELL, WHO KIDNAPPED MY MINE-HIME?" yelled Kizashi Haruno at the top of his lungs, glaring sharp daggers at Esdeath who was unfazed by him.

"As I have already explained. We cornered them at the Inuzuka compound, and then they mysteriously flew off into the sky. And your adopted daughter was DEFENDING him." She spoke cooly, while using a dagger to clean the dirt under her fingernails.

Honest watched the exchange quietly while munching on a pudding. Esdeath had never failed in a mission before, it stood to reason that some form of Oddity had interfered in the Jaeger's mission. Besides, Esdeath was there and Kizashi wasn't. So it was her word against his. And Kizashi's was relatively baseless.

"The Jinchuuriki has been trying to corrupt my precious Mine-hime for years! And you have the gall to say that she defended that… THING… of her own volition?" the pink haired man asked in a heated tone. Esdeath used the tip of her dagger to push her cap upward so she may look Kizashi in the eyes, as soon as their gazes met, his eyes averted slightly from hers.

"Whine and cry all you like Councilor-san. But truth is truth. If you have a problem with that, then why don't you suck it up and handle it like a man?" she asked with a sadistic grin as she traced the cut on her cheek that was slowly healing and showing scar tissue.

He said nothing as he sank into his seat, a defeated look on his face. "That's what I thought." She spoke in a mocking tone.

The pink haired man balled his fists then turned to the Prime Minister "Honest-sama, the higher ups of Konoha are in an uproar. The Sandaime is furious at the loss of not only the Jinchuuriki, but also of the various individuals whom were adopted into various clans and homes of several exemplary Jonin. Now he is breathing down my neck. I think he suspects I told you about the Jinchuuriki."

The Prime Minister took another bite of his dessert and replied "Don't worry Kizashi-kun. You'll be protected by Daimyo-sama. I'll make sure of it. But in exchange for your protection you will need to continue handling the Civilian council."

"Not a problem Daimyo-sama. But there is one thing that concerns me. We do not know where the Jinchuuriki is! He could be anywhere in the Elemental Nations! And even worse, he could join up with any village of his choosing to plan his revenge against Konoha! Or more specifically, US!" spoke Kizashi in a troubled tone of voice that made Honest silently agree with him. Such a thing could indeed prove problematic.

The doors suddenly burst open revealing Esdeath's subordinate Run who was rushing in yelling "ESDEATH-SAMA! BIG NEWS!" he slammed a newspaper on the table in front of her while panting for breath.

Raising an eyebrow she took the paper and read it over. As she read it, a large amused grin stretched across her face, threatening to tear her cheeks apart. On the front page was a picture of Naruto Uzumaki, his arms crossed as though he were posing for the picture. The text on the page read as follows 'Kyuubi Jinchuuriki speaks out! Accuses Konoha's Prime Minister Honest of murdering late Daimyo and attempted to enslave the Jinchuuriki himself! He pledges to declare open war on Konoha in two years time!

"HAHAHA! HOW INTERESTING! IT LOOKS LIKE THAT BRAT IS SPREADING SOME PRETTY DAMNING ACCUSATIONS! HE HAS EVEN DECLARED A THREAT OF WAR!" squealed Esdeath in amusement as she slid the newspaper over to Honest.

The Prime Minister looked over the text and thick veins bulged on his forehead. That brat had the gall to make threats and hurl accusations like that?! He was surprised at how the brat made such an accurate accusation, but he had no physical evidence to prove such a claim. However, such an accusation with or without proof, would cause people to start asking questions. He needed to spin this around as soon as possible and grind these rumors to a halt.

Esdeath got up from her seat and adjusted her cap as she walked out. "Oi! Where're you going Esdeath?" asked Kizashi with narrowed eyes.

"Why… to train of course. Naruto-kun isn't going to sit on his hands in those two years after all. And I can't afford to be lazy. Come on Run-san. We mustn't get fat and lazy." She spoke with a smile, causing her subordinate to nod and follow her out. The cut on her cheek itched and burned, making her scratch at it. For some reason, the mark left by the Jinchuuriki wouldn't stop bothering her.

Dr. Stylish assured her that it wasn't due to an infection. But still it itched like hell. Admittedly however, there was something about that boy. She wasn't usually the type that liked them young… but there was something compelling about the boy. The rush of her brief dual, the feeling of him cutting across her cheek, the thrill of meeting someone who had the stones to look her in the eyes. Something about all this made her heart race. She was a soldier by heart, born for the battlefield. But recently she had become bored, and felt empty… until that fateful night. And she wanted to feel that same heart pounding rush again.

"Naruto Uzumaki… I hope you grow stronger. I do hope you entertain me more. I look forward to our next meeting. Only next time, I will be setting the stage." She whispered to herself, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she stroked the cut on her cheek, an aroused moan escaped her lips making Run sweat nervously and wonder what had gotten into the General.

 **Meanwhile in Konoha.**

"That Naruto. Reckless as ever." Mumbled Hiruzen as he worried for the boy and his adopted grandson Lubbock. The morning newspaper in his hand.

"True enough. This is crazy even for him. Hokage-sama, I'm begging you on my knees! Let me go and find him! Please!" begged Anko Mitarashi on her knees, she wouldn't normally do such a thing, but Naruto meant the world to her, but that was a story for another time.

"No. I understand how you feel Anko-san. However, doing such a thing could put him in danger. For now, let's leave him to his own devices. Naruto-kun is young, but he has a lot of potential in him. I know that someday soon, he shall make things right." Spoke Hiruzen, urging caution.

"I can't just sit still Hokage-sama!" yelled the Snake user with hot tears leaking down her face.

"How do you think I feel? All we can do for now, is to put our trust in Naruto-kun. This declaration of War on Konoha… may yet be its Salvation." He muttered while taking a drag from his pipe. Anko could only nod and accept defeat… for now. But deep down, she prayed that Naruto and his friends were okay.

 **With Akame.**

"Mmm? What's this?" Akame mumbled to herself as she read the morning newspaper while enjoying her breakfast, she took a sip of tea them nearly choked on it as she did a spittake. She read over the article several times then spoke out loud "I UNDERSTAND LOUD AND CLEAR NARUTO-KUN! LEAVE IT TO ME!"

She ran down the hall and pulled the sliding doors open and yelled out "MIFUNE-SAN! PLEASE TRAIN ME! TEACH ME THE WAY OF THE SWORD!" the Samurai was surprised by the suddenness of Akame's entrance that he nearly fell back from the force of her shout.

"What the? Akame-san? Why the sudden change? Earlier you were determined to find your friends." Questioned the aged Samurai who was shocked by her sudden change in attitude. She threw the newspaper at his face making it smack against him, he removed it from his face so that he might read it himself. "Ah I see. This is your friend isn't it?" he asked as he slowly pieced the puzzle together.

"Exactly! It's a message! He didn't directly say it, but Naruto intends to train for those two years! I need to do the same! I need to be the best swordswoman I can be! Please teach me the Samurai arts!" she declared with a determined look in her eyes.

Mifune was moved by her tone and declaration. A small smile appeared on his face as he spoke "I cannot deny such a request. Very well! I Mifune, shall take you as my apprentice! However, you shall not be permitted to use your weapon! If you want it returned to you, then you must prove yourself worthy of the title, Samurai." He then tossed her a wooden katana.

She caught it in her hands, with a nod she bowed and spoke "I shall not fail Naruto! No matter the cost!"

 **With Leone.**

"Man. How boring." Mumbled Leone as she lied on the grass, looking up at the sky. She still had to wait for that damn boat before she could leave. And she had nothing to do. She then took note of a hawk approaching the island. "Oi! Bee-san! What's with that hawk?"

Killer Bee emerged from the bushes and answered her "That be a messenger hawk my big bro sends me, usually with letters or with newspapers holding important stuff so I can keep track of what happens back home." From above the hawk screeched and dropped a newspaper which landed on the blonde girl's lap. Having nothing better to do she reads the front page.

For a few moments she was silent… then she sprinted off into the woods without warning. "HEY! WHERE YA GOING?" yelled Bee as he chased after her. It didn't take long to catch up to her thanks to his training, but he was still amazed at how fast she could run.

"I HAVE TO GET STRONGER!" yelled Leone as she ran through several bushes.

"Ah! That's a good thing to do!" shouted the Jinchuuriki with a grin.

"I HAVE TO GET MUCH STRONGER!" she yelled as she picked up speed, her legs changing into a blur.

"That's good too!" Bee yelled as he was now having to get serious to keep up with her.

"MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH STRONGER!" She screamed, running all the faster leaving a dust cloud behind her.

"EH?! THAT MUCH?!" yelled Bee in surprise at this newfound desire to train from her. As he nearly tripped over his feet to keep up with her.

Finally she stopped to catch her breath and shoved the newspaper into the Hachibi Jinchuuriki's chest. "Naruto-sama is planning on training! I can't get left behind. Bee-san… I… I can't! The last time my friends needed me, I was too weak and unprepared! I won't be like that ever again! I'm gonna train and get stronger, and kick the ass of every beast on this island! I won't EVER fail anyone ever again!"

The Hachibi Jinchuuriki smiled and spoke to the blonde girl "Don't you fret none Leone. Cuz Killer bee is gonna teach you good! When I'm done with you, you're gonna be the strongest monster on this island!" he promised her, offering her a fist bump.

She grinned and knocked her fist against his, accepting him as her trainer.

 **With Sheele.**

Sheele was walking through the market of a nearby town, doing some shopping for food for Zabuza and Haku to help repay them for caring for her until she found a clue about her friends. She carried the bag if food with a small smile as she hummed a little tune, she then passed by a newspaper stand and glanced at the newspapers for a brief moment. She then froze and slowly stepped backwards and turned her attention to the newspapers again.

It was an article about Naruto! She read it over but then a look of confusion crossed her face due to her airheadedness she didn't get the message at first. "Two years? Why so long… is it… to prepare? Ah! I get it now! Naruto-kun is gonna train and get stronger! I need to do the same! Oh… but I don't have anyone to teach me… WAIT! Yes I do! Zabuza-san can teach me!" she yelled then rushed back to their camp.

After some minutes of running she made it back to the Swordsman's camp and was out of breath. "Hmm? Why the rush? Was someone trying to follow you?" asked Zabuza with narrowed eyes.

"No Zabuza-san! Please train me!" Sheele cried out almost desperately.

"Me? Train you? Are you kidding me? You want to be trained by a wanted man?" asked the Swordsman with an amused expression underneath the mask of bandages. Haku looked on with a curious expression.

"I don't care about what you did! I refuse to accept that you're a bad person since you helped me, even when you at first thought I was a threat! Please! I want you to teach me! Naruto-kun is counting on me!" she exclaimed while leaking tears from her eyes.

"Nah. You're not worth my…" he attempted to refuse her, but before he could finish his sentence, Sheele grabbed him by the waist and with a ferocious roar, suplexed him into the ground.

"I REFUSE YOUR REFUSAL! YOU WILL TRAIN ME! I WON'T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER YA JERK!" she yelled while kicking at him, the only reason she hadn't pounced on him was because Haku was holding her back.

"Okay! Okay! I get the message! Heh. Gotta say Sheele, for an airhead, you've got a nice set of brass balls. All right then, tell me… do you know anything about the Silent killing technique?" he asked as he got up from the ground. A certain gleam in his eye when Sheele shook her head.

"Good. I think those scissors of yours will work great with it." He spoke as he retrieved her Teigu and handed it over to her, now prepared to begin her training.

 **With Chelsea.**

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" yelled the owner of a Casino as he slammed the doors to his establishment.

"Wow. That's the third one we've been banned from." Spoke Shizune as she was helping carry several large bags stuffed full of cash. Since helping put Chelsea, the lollipop lover proved to be an excellent poker player. Perhaps a little too good. She had cleared out the Casinos so much that they banned them from playing there. But the cash she earned was helping clear Tsunade's debts.

"Damn girl, you're good at this! A few more of these and my debts will be cleared!" spoke Tsunade with a happy expression as she gave Chelsea a hug. The girl merely chuckled at the praise, but was happy to help out her rescuers a bit.

Shizune took note of a nearby newspaper dispenser then yelled out "Chelsea! I think you need to see this!"

At her call the lollipop lover approached and read the front page of the paper through the dispenser's display. A frown appeared on her face for a moment but then she smiled and spoke "Understood Naruto-kun! I'll be ready in two years! Tsunade-san! Please train me!"

The Sannin blanched at her request for a moment but then replied "Sorry. No can do kid. I'm not interested in teaching a brat like you my healing arts or my super strength."

Chelsea frowned for a moment then spoke in a malicious tone "Ohhhhh? Then I guess you don't want my help to clear your debts. Good luck in winning all that cash with your crappy luck."

"THAT'S BLACKMAIL YOU LITTLE SHIT!" screamed the Sannin as she flushed red from anger.

"I clear your debts. You train me for two years. I'd say that is a fair trade." the girl replied as she rolled the lollipop around in her mouth.

Tsunade slumped her shoulders in defeat knowing she could never hope to clear out her debts on her own. "Fine! Okay! You win! At least tell me why okay?" she asked while crossing her arms.

Chelsea removed the lollipop from her mouth and answered "It is for the sake of a special someone that won't know what to do without me!"

"That so? Heh. Okay then. You're a cheeky brat, but I like you all the same! Hahaha! Okay then, me and Shizune will be training you from here on! And for blackmailing me a bit ago, I'm not gonna go easy on you. Your first lesson… DODGE!" she yelled at the end and chased after Chelsea with a clenched fist, Shizune chased them as well pleading for her Sensei to take it easy on the girl.

 **With Mine**.

"No word yet Kuro-chan?" asked Mine as she munched on a Strawberry Parfait.

The black haired girl shook her head and replied "Sorry Mine-chan. Wish I had news for you. But progress has been slow on finding the whereabouts of your friends." In response the Pink haired girl sighed, she was worried about her friends and Property. Naruto must have been alone and scared someplace, all alone and crying out for his owner to save him.

She snapped herself out of that image and blushed slightly, but still, a grateful Naruto could lead to maaaaany foot massages. She giggled to herself in a part sinister and part perverse manner that made Kurotsuchi sweatdrop and comment "Mine-chan? You're making a scary face."

This brief interaction was cut short as Onoki entered the room and threw a newspaper onto the table in front of the girls "I think you'll find that pretty interesting. Your 'Property' has made headlines." He spoke in an amused expression.

She read over the paper for a moment them scowled "That idiot! Just doing whatever he likes! Seems he's getting pretty uppity without me! Ahahah! Stil, if he's gonna get stronger, then I need to do the same! But… how am I gonna do that?" she asked more to herself since she wasn't good at Taijutsu and the like since she practiced long range attacks with Pumpkin.

"What about our explosive clay?" asked the Black haired girl while providing a suggestion.

"Kurotsuchi! Don't just blurt out things like that! Our explosive clay isn't meant for outsiders! Especially since Deidara went rogue!" yelled the Tsuchikage with steam coming out of his ears.

"Explosive clay?" asked the pink haired girl in curiosity. Such a thing could prove really useful in setting up traps and the like which would compliment her long range attacks quite nicely.

"Yes! But we aren't gonna teach you how to use it!" yelled Onoki as he crossed his arms… only for Mine to dump her Parfait on his head.

"Ohhhhhhh no! That's not gonna fly here old man! Tell me more about this explosive clay or I'll REALLY give you a backache!" she yelled angrily while glaring daggers at the aged Tsuchikage.

"Yes Mine-san. Sorry Mine-san." Replied the Tsuchikage in fear of his back being snapped in two.

"SO EASY?!" yelled the Kage's granddaughter while slapping at the air at how easily her grandfather caved.

 **With Bulat**.

"Raikage-san! Breaking news!" yelled Mabui as she entered A's private training room with the morning newspaper in hand. Bulat wiped his sweat covered forehead with a towel and accepted the newspaper. After reading it over he let out a loud roar and immediately started hitting at a Punching bag.

His fists pounded hard and fast, as he let loose on it, finally with one powerful haymaker he caused a tear in the Punching bag which leaked out a large amount of stuffing. The Raikage noticed this and asked while lifting a dumbbell "What's got you so worked up kid?"

"My little bro Naruto-kun plans on training! I gotta do the same! As his big bro by bond, I cannot sit still and let him do this alone! He was always weaker than me, but he never stopped trying to improve himself! He's gonna need all the help he can get! And I, as a man, refuse to leave my little bro behind!" He exclaimed while giving a thumbs up.

"Little bro huh? I know what you mean by that! You wanna get stronger to protect him right? Yosh! I understand perfectly! I will train you so you can protect your little bro and your friends! THAT IS THE WAY A MAN SHOULD LIVE! PROTECTING WHAT MATTERS WITH HIS FISTS!" A yelled while crying tears of passion for brotherly bonds.

Bulat shared in his tears as he bowed in respect to the Raikage, ready to begin his training with the Raikage, and his Teigu Incursio.

 **With Lubbock.**

"Okay then. I'm off. Thanks for all the help Najenda-san." Lubbock spoke in gratitude as he adjusted the pack he carried on his back.

"You sure you want to leave? Where will you go?" asked the Silver haired woman while smoking a thin cigar.

"Not sure. I think I'll start in Iwa for now and work around the other Major villages before moving on to the Minor ones." He replied as he pulled out a map and looked it over for a few moments before putting it back into his coat's pocket.

"As you wish. I hope you find your friends Lubbock-san. I wish you luck." She spoke with a small smile. The green haired teen nodded and was about to leave to find his friends, but was cut short by a shout that sounded like "BOOOOOOOOOOSS!"

One of Najenda's subordinates came running up with a newspaper in hand and looked it over for a few moments. "Lubbock-san? You might want to hold off on your trip for a bit." She then handed the newspaper over to him so he could read it.

The green haired teen chuckled as he muttered "That Naruto! He gets into all sorts of things! Heh. Well, I guess he's training right now. Guess I'd better do the same."

Najenda smiled and then decided to offer him some training "You know. I used to work with Esdeath back in the day. I'm sure I can teach you a few things." Lubbock was touched by the offer, he looked down to his Teigu he wore on his hands. The threads had many uses… but he wondered if he could find even more ways to use them.

He nodded and decided to accept her offer "Thanks! I'd like that! But… why the sudden offer?"

Najenda shrugged and blew out some smoke replying "No idea. I guess… I've got a good feeling about that Naruto kid you were talking about." She smiled in amusement as she glanced at the newspaper in his hand.

 **Meanwhile in Kiri.**

"Mmmm. Kyuubi Jinchuuriki eh? He can only be of Uzumaki descent." Spoke on Mei Terumi as she clipped off the news paper article and added into a scrapbook. "The first of many on my collection." She spoke to herself, knowing that this wouldn't be the last time she would hear about the boy.

"Still fantasizing about that dead clan Mei-sama? The Uzumaki's had their day but they are now gone. There's no chance for their revival." Spoke one Ao as he looked over a battle plan to overtake the Mizukage tower.

The lava user let out a dark aura, her face twisting into a scowl that could frighten the Shinigami into retreating. She grabbed him by his balls and squeezed hard making him cry out in pain. "Ao-san. Don't you EVER, and I mean, NEVER, disrespect the Uzumaki family in front of me. If I hear you disrespect them again, I will melt a vagina into your body. Got it?"

"YES! YES! I WON'T EVER TALK BADLY ABOUT THE UZUMAKI'S AGAIN!" the Shinobi screamed in terror, fearing for his life and manhood.

"Excellent. If we succeed in defeating Yagura… then you shall be doing all nonessential Paperwork for me, for the next five years." She spoke in a malicious tone making the Shinobi wonder what made this woman so fanatically loyal to a dead Clan and… "Ao? Did you just think badly about the Uzumaki clan?"

"NO MEI-SAMA! I WASN'T! I SWEAR!" he squealed out on horror at the fact she seemingly read his mind.

"Good. And remember Ao-san… I know where you sleep." She spoke with a dark glint in her eye that promised pain unimaginable.

 **With Naruto.**

"Think they got the message?" Naruto asked as he stretched out his limbs. Balsa doing the same and also giving her spear a few practice swings.

"I believe so. I'm confident your friends shall begin their training just like you." The Spear wielder replied with a small smile.

"Hey there! I got you a present Naruto-kun!" spoke a voice behind the blonde that made him quickly turn around… and was met by the face of a wolf pup. "Huh? A wolf?" he asked while tilting his head.

"Huh. Were you expecting me?" asked Onibaba with an amused chortle. She then cleared her throat and spoke "This here is Ammy-chan. I thought she would be good for you Naruto-kun. She will make an ideal Ninja hound." She handed the pup over to him, he accepted it with a smile and petted the snowy white wolf pup's soft fur.

"Wow. Thanks. So uh… what's my training consisting of exactly?" the blonde asked in curiosity and excitement.

A twinkle blinked into existence from one of the eyeholes on the Hannya masked as she replied "A full crash course survival training putting you against the entirety of Nadeshiko." The blonde paled in horror at that statement.

"Say what? As in… the WHOLE village will be chasing me?" he asked nervously.

"Oh don't worry. We'll only send small groups the first few weeks to be fair… but then they will keep getting bigger until the whole village is after you. Also, in the name of fairness, we'll give you the courtesy of eating and using the restroom and learning some new techniques before we resume chasing you. Otherwise… get used to sleeping with one eye open." Onibaba explained with a tone of sadistic glee.

"Umm, Naruto-san? I think you had better run. Right now." Balsa suggested as she noted a group of Seven Kunoichi waiting to pounce.

"You'd best listen to her. Don't worry. You'll get a sixty second head start. Your time starts now." Spoke the Hannya masked woman as her violet eyes shined from out of her masks eyeholes.

With a yell the blonde Jinchuuriki took off leaving a dust cloud behind while screaming out "WHAT THE HELL DID I GET INTO NOW?!"

 **End chapter four.**

 **Next time: Two years later! The results of training!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I gotta admit, I am quite disappointed by lack of reviews. So Please review friends and faithful readers! It really encourages me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter five: Two years later! The results of training! (Part one.)**

"HAHAHAHA! FASTER AMMY-CHAN! FASTER!" Yelled one Naruto Uzumaki as he rode on the back of his partner, Ammy-chan. The She-wolf barked in confirmation as she picked up the pace, her paws kicking up dust as she sped down the road.

"SLOW DOWN! SLOW DOWN! WAY TOO FAST!" yelled One Shizuka as she desperately clung to Ammy-chan's fur. Her face showing shades of green

"YOU SHOULD LEARN TO LIVE A LITTLE SHIZUKA-CHAN! EVEN BALSA IS HAVING FUN!" the blonde shouted while looking over his shoulder. The spear wielder chuckling as she held on tight.

"ONIBABA! HOW DARE YOU TALK ME INTO THIS?" the leader of Nade screamed in anger while glaring at the masked woman.

The Hannya masked woman merely laughed and was enjoying the ride on the large She-wolf's back. Naruto laughed as well, he was surprised that Ammy-chan had grown large enough to be ridden on by multiple people and capable of fighting off Summons, but he certainly loved the feeling of the wind rushing by him and the feeling of Ammy-chan's soft fur, it felt like flying on a cloud.

The She Wolf stopped at a river for a few moments to have a drink of water, and let her human passengers stretch out their legs. Naruto sighed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He no longer sported that orange jumpsuit, he now sported a black trench coat with dark orange lapels as well as jeans and a pair of combat boots.

He patted his partner Ammy-chan and commented "It has been two years now. I wonder how everyone is doing now?" his partner barked in response then resumed drinking. A small screech sound came as a bat descended from the sky carrying a black envelope. Naruto recognized it as a very specially trained Messenger bat, some say it could find the intended recipient anywhere in the world.

The blonde took the black envelope from the bat, causing it to squeak a few times then fly away. He broke the wax seal keeping the envelope shut and pulled out a letter… addressed to him by the General Esdeath herself.

He hmmed to himself as he began to read its contents "Greetings to you, Naruto Uzumaki. It has been two years since your disappearance, by now you and your friends will no doubt be coming to take your revenge on Prime Minister Honest, his Child Daimyo puppet, and possibly myself and my Jaegers. I understand that perfectly. I now take pen in hand, and cordially invite you and your friends to a very special celebration to commemorate your return tomorrow.

I call it the Festival of Blood. There will be numerous competitions, games, and prizes. And more importantly, you and your friends are all invited and you should know that Honest and myself will be here personally. Inside this envelope shall be a golden ticket, your all access pass to participate in the fun and games. Yours truly, General Esdeath."

With a raised eyebrow he pulled out the mentioned ticket that seemed to be laced with gold dust on the paper. "Ooh. Fancy. Seems like the General is expecting you. It could be a trap." Spoke Onibaba with a chortle.

"Maybe it is. Last time we met, Esdeath was caught off guard and she underestimated me. This time, she's setting the stage. Regardless of whether it is or isn't a trap… we need to get through Esdeath before we can kill the Fatass Prime Minister and his cronies. Now let's double time it." He replied in a excited manner for testing his newfound strength. He let out a sharp whistle which got Ammy-chan's attention.

With an affirmative bark she allowed her human companions to climb onto her back. "Let's go Ammy-chan, on the double. YIP YIP!" he yelled urging the She-wolf forward, with a small glint in her eye she dashed across the plains as fast as her powerful legs could carry her.

 **The next day. In Konoha.**

It has been two years now since the Daimyo incident, after Esdeath failed in capturing Naruto and after she saw that newspaper article two years ago, she has since tripled her usual training schedule and grew all the more powerful. She also prepared a grand stage unlike no one had ever seen before in the history of the Elemental nations.

The Festival of Blood. A grand Festival of her own design, the aforementioned event taking place in a grand Coliseum that she personally designed with the assistance of Dr. Stylish. Built to house tens of thousands of spectators, the arena designed to take in hundreds of competitors, made resistant to all but the most powerful of S-ranked Jutsu and some more interesting twists she added. It was here she would not only test the mettle of Naruto and his friends, but also amuse herself with the blood and gore made from Foreign Shinobi. No expense was spared in her grand plans for Naruto and for weakening the other Nations by depleting their numbers.

The crowds were excited over this new event, as were the competition from all across the Nations. All eagerly awaited Esdeath's announcement for the Festival. From the General's private box, Esdeath leaned back in her chair a large grin plastered on her face as she traced the scar on her cheek that she received to years ago. Still to this day it wouldn't stop itching, no matter how much she scratched.

"General! It's time for a stylish speech!" spoke Dr. Stylish as he tossed her a microphone. She easily caught it in her hands and then walked forward to the Balcony where everyone could see her. She clicked it on causing some feedback to sound through the speakers, which shushed the crowd.

She cleared her throat and began to speak into the mic "GOOOOOOOOD MORNING EVERYONE! I am your host! The one! The only! General Esdeath!" the crowd cheered in response to her enthusiastic introduction, she soaked in the cheers for a moment then began to speak "It is my great pleasure to welcome one and all from all Villages across the Nations! I have taken great pains and expenses to give you the first ever Multi-national Festival, the Festival of Blood! A grand competition where the losers go home broken and empty-handed, or in a pine box. While the winners shall attain riches and glory beyond their wildest dreams!

Anyone and everyone is free to participate at their own leisure… or risk. From the most seasoned Veterans to the untested Greenhorns. Genin, Chunin, Jonin, unscripted, all are welcome to join! There's only a single rule… there are no rules except the ones I, myself, set. Absolutely anything goes, feel free to use whatever means you like to achieve victory. Just don't fall victim to someone else's dirty tricks!

Now to explain how things will work, the games that are played shall be randomly selected from a roulette, manned by Dr. Stylish. Some are as simple as a duel, others are more complex. But we'll get more into that later. The winners of a previous game are granted exemption from playing the same game twice. In other words, if there are Winners whom one the Dog race event, they won't have to play again. There's something else you should be aware of, if I feel that some competitors are doing TOO WELL, then I shall deploy one of my Jaeger's as 'Eliminators' to cut out the extra competition.

Now then, some special guests in possession of the Ultra rare Golden tickets are unaccounted for. So please enjoy the following preliminary Battle royale. Participants in each event are randomly selected. So cross your fingers and hope your favored competitors get pick and survive! The last Five participants standing win!" once she was finished speaking she turned off the microphone with a small click.

With a grin, Dr. Stylish started the randomizer to select the participants of this round. For the most part it was nothing but nobodies, no major names this time. "Mmm. How disappointing. No one interesting this time. Ah well, at least this will get rid of the unstylish cannon fodder." Commented the doctor as he adjusted his glasses.

Esdeath merely sat down into her seat, lacing her fingers together as she spoke "Don't worry doctor. Naruto-kun will come. Then things will get REALLY entertaining." A large grin crossed her face as she scratched at the scar on her cheek which didn't go unnoticed by the doctor. Ever since that night that the Jinchuuriki had escaped and planted that scar on the General's face she had become obsessed with the enigma of Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Flashback**.

It had been almost one year since the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's disappearance and Esdeath and her Jaeger's were training hard to get even stronger and prepare for whatever Naruto might throw at them when he returns. Esdeath wiped the sweat from her forehead with a towel and then asked "Dr. Stylish, I trust you have been carefully researching Naruto and his friends from that night?"

The Doctor grinned and replied eagerly "But of course General. I haven't left a single stone unturned. Laziness is most unstylish. Naruto Uzumaki, at first glance he appears to be a nobody. A failure if you would. Failed the Academy twice, grades were at rock bottom the first year, but slowly improved over the course of the second. Now here's where things get interesting, on closer inspection of the boy's grades it appears that his tests were different from the other students. Naruto's tests had questions of a most complex nature."

The blue haired woman hmmed to herself as she placed a hand on her rapier "So… it would seem someone was deliberately sabotaging him. For what reason?"

"Unknown reasons. But most probably a personal grudge. The rigged exams and tests have all been directly linked to the Academy teachers of Naruto's class, Iruka and Mizuki." The doctor answered with a smirk.

The general scratched at her scarred cheek and spoke "I see. Looks like Naruto-kun is getting more and more interesting. How fares the construction of my Coliseum?"

"It is a massive undertaking General. Those designs and features you requested from our contacts in Snow Country aren't cheap. And the workers are demanding more pay for handling such dangerous machines and equipment." The Doctor answered in a slightly nervous tone, knowing that an angered Esdeath is never a good thing.

"I don't care. Pay the workers what they want so long as they stay on schedule. If they fall behind then they'll lose their paychecks and arms. I want no expense spared for this project of mine." She spoke with a malicious tone and smile. A blush crosses her face as she resumes the habit of tracing the scar she received a year ago. A sensual moan escaping her lips as she imagined her and Naruto dancing together in the throes of battle and death.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and had a gut feeling that… something happened to the general when she faced the Jinchuuriki. He couldn't explain it, but it seemed like she has become obsessed about him and now this obsession was manifesting into the desire to meet Naruto Uzumaki on her own terms. The doctor merely adjusted his glasses and resumed his work in keeping up with the construction of Esdeath's Coliseum.

 **End flashback.**

"Dr. Stylish? The gong if you please?" asked the General impatiently as she wanted to get this boring match over with so the Festival can go to a more exciting event. With a nod, the Doctor pressed a button preparing the automated gong to be sounded.

Hidden up high in a shadowy corner of the Coliseum stands Zetsu, the spy of Akatsuki. "How boring. Not really anyone interesting this round." Muttered the white half in disappointment.

"Agreed. However we aren't necessarily here for games. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is rumored to be coming here. Our objective is to observe him and see how much he has developed over the past two years since he went missing." Spoke the Black half as it scolded the White.

"Yeah I know. But it wouldn't hurt to watch for some entertainment. I just wish something interesting would happen." Grumbled the White half, a loud crash sounded out behind them causing Zetsu to turn and look down, then a figure flew past them and sailed high into the sky. "Whoa! What the hell was that?" asked the White Half in surprise.

The Black half merely chuckled and answered "I believe you got your wish just now."

 **A few minutes ago.**

"FASTER AMMY-CHAN! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" yelled Naruto as he urged the She-Wolf to hurry towards Konoha. The She-Wolf barked happily as her padded feet slapped against the ground her legs carrying them through the Village gates.

"Where is everyone? The place looks like a ghost town." Commented Balsa as she gripped tightly onto Ammy-chan's fur, noticing the empty streets of Konoha.

"How about there?" asked Onibaba as she pointed towards the massive Coliseum.

"HUGE! I bet the whole village could fit in there and then some! Ammy-chan! Go towards the Coliseum and step on it!" yelled Naruto, the She-wolf barked in confirmation and sped towards the massive Coliseum.

Shizuka's face was turning all shades of green as she bounced on the wolf's back, she weakly looked up and found that they were getting closer and closer to their destination… too close. "SLOW DOWN! SLOW DOWN! WE ARE GONNA CRASH! TELL AMMY-CHAN TO STOP!" she screamed out while trying to hold in her breakfast.

"NEVER! AMMY-CHAN, JUMP!" the blonde yelled out while pointing towards the sky. The wolf's eyes darkened, a fierce spark filling them as it leapt high up into the air, her paw pads slapping against the surface of the Coliseum's walls to bound even higher into the air.

"Hey! I think I saw a guy that looked like a Venus Flytrap!" yelled Balsa as she held tight to the Wolf.

"WHAT? YOU SEE'EM TOO?" screamed Shizuka with swirls in her eyes, her ability to tell up from down now gone.

 **Present time.**

The Doctor was now prepped and ready to ring the gong, all that was required was to now push the big red button in his hand. The crowd eagerly awaited for the gong to be rung, the competitors as well as they all got into readied stances.

"WAIT!" yelled Esdeath making her subordinate yelp and nearly drop the remote in his hand before he could push the button. He looked at her wondering why she stopped him, she was looking up into the sky at something. He followed her gaze and saw a faint shape descending towards the arena.

"Oi! What's that falling down?" asked a random Civilian as the crowd and competitors looked up towards the sky.

A series of yells becomes audible as the unidentified object descends. "ONIBABA! I BLAME YOU FOR THIS! YOU ENCOURAGED THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR!" yelled a female voice in anger.

"YOU'RE BLAMING ME? I DIDN'T TEACH HIM ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!" yelled another feminine voice. The object was then identified as a Silvery white wolf with crimson marking descending from the skies, and on its back were a group of people. One of them… a very familiar blonde.

"YO! NARUTO! UZUMAKI! IS! BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" yelled the blonde Jinchuuriki down to the arena. Many possessing looks of shock at the Blonde's grand entrance. In the Daimyo's box, Honest's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he almost choked on some food he was eating, the Child Daimyo sitting in the throne had eyes as wide as Dinner plates.

Dr. Stylish cried tears as he screamed out "WHAT A STYLISH ENTRANCE!" Esdeath however had a very pleased look on her face that Naruto had accepted her invitation. Things were now going to get that much more lively. She giggled as she traced the scar on her cheek which was now throbbing and itching all the more.

The competitors in the arena cleared the center of the arena believing the Wolf would crash down to the ground, instead it landed on the ground without so much as a scratch or broken bone. It barked happily as Naruto leapt down and hugged the Wolf's leg.

He then turned his attention to the crowds and gave a victory sign. Then he pulled out his golden ticket from his pocket and yelled out towards Esdeath "I got your invitation! I am now here to participate Esdeath!" from her seat Esdeath grinned in an almost feral manner. Her eyes shining with sadistic glee.

From the Daimyo's box, Kizashi leaned towards Honest and whispered "The brat actually came back! We should have him arrested immediately Honest-sama."

The Prime Minister merely chuckled and replied "Tempting, but I do not think Esdeath would appreciate us spoiling her Festival. Let her have her fun for now. Besides, this way we can get a better understanding on how to handle this boy." In response Kizashi reluctantly nodded, his eyes glaring at Esdeath whom he considered nothing but a thug that does whatever the hell she wants.

Back in the Arena, Balsa and Onibaba carried the now unconscious Shizuka towards the spectator seats so the Kunoichi could recover and they can cheer on Naruto. The blonde himself however was scoping out the competition with his Chakra sensory, which he learned over the past two years among other things.

"Damn. There's nothing here but Chunin level Jarheads. I don't wanna show off my skills on this bunch of losers. Oi, Ammy-chan, you mind?" he asked the She-wolf making her bark then salute him, a grin seemingly stretching across her muzzle.

Once this was done, Dr. Stylish rang the gong with a push of a button making the competing Chunin break out into a massive Battle. Jutsu exploded every which way, blood spatters appeared on the ground, it was mass chaos.

"Oi! Naruto-kun!" yelled a familiar voice that belonged to one Iruka Umino. The blonde groaned and wondered why for all his busted luck, his old Academy teacher was participating here. This was not cool at all. Though on the upside he could have Ammy-chan kick the scarred Chunins ass.

"Naruto! It isn't safe for you here! Just forfeit and forget about being in this Festival!" yelled the Chunin. The blonde said nothing, not even bothering to acknowledge the Chunin since he was a negligent asshole anyway.

"Ammy-chan, kick some ass." The blonde commanded. The She-wolf barked in acknowledgement and then stood up on her hind legs, her front paws extended outwards as though she were taking a martial arts stance.

"Huh? What's with that weird dog?" asked Iruka as he tilted his head. In response the Wolf growled ferociously since she could fully understand human speech and took GREAT offense at being called a 'Dog'. With one quick swipe of her paw she slapped the Chunin clear out of the arena and slamming into the wall just below the front seats of the spectators stands.

She growled and leapt forward using her hind legs to kick away the various Chunin, those that tried to attack her she slapped away with her front paws or snatched them up in her mouth and shook them around till she heard something break then tossed them aside like garbage. All the while Naruto was clapping his hands and enjoying the show.

"SINCE WHEN DOES A DOG DO MARTIAL ARTS?" screamed another Chunin who was slapped away by Ammy-chan since he called her a dog. The gong rang again signaling the end of the round, the winners were then displayed on a screen, one of which being Naruto himself since the Wolf was his.

In Esdeath's private box she growled and bit her lip slightly since she didn't get a chance to see him in action. "Damn it! I wanted to see how strong he'd gotten! He let that Wolf do all the work! I guess he's saving up for a more important match-up." She grumbled in disappointment. Then her Subordinate Wave ran up to her and whispered something in her ear. A large grin formed on her face as she nodded in acknowledgement.

She picked up her microphone and clicked it on announcing to her audience "EVERYONE! It has come to my attention that some very special guests have just arrived to aid in making our Festival much more entertaining! Four Kages have just arrived and have all volunteered to partake in the Festival, they shall be a part of the Kage Summit event! The rules are simple, a competitor shall be chosen and shall fight a Kage of their choosing. Then, they must last ten minutes or defeat their selected Kage. From here in Konoha, we have the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi! From Kiri, we have the newest Kage, Mizukage Mei Terumi! From Kumo, the Raikage A. From Iwa, the Tsuchikage Onoki! Regrettably the Kazekage has yet to arrive! I hope you enjoy the Kage Summit event!"

With that said, she clicked off the microphone and pointed towards the Kage box, where the Four Kages were all seated, the crowd cheering in excitement and anticipation. She smirked and spoke to Dr. Stylish "Next round. I want the Kage Summit event and Naruto to be selected."

The Doctor adjusted his glasses "Not just yet. We can't let people get the idea that the selections are rigged and controlled. But I might have another idea around this to get the desired results for you."

She crossed her arms and thought for a moment, she sighed then grumbled "Fine. Make it snappy." With a nod the doctor rigged the roulette to land on a particular Event type. Single Duel. An event where two randomly selected Shinobi shall duel head to head. Though in this case Naruto would be selected, his opponent would be randomized however from those of Jonin level or higher.

"Excellent Doctor! Now get it going!" yelled Esdeath in glee. The doctor nodded and pulled a lever to start up the Roulette. It landed on the desired slot causing Esdeath to announce out to the crowds "Single Duel! This one is pretty self explanatory. A simple one on one fight between two Shinobi. Absolutely anything goes! Even Summons are acceptable. Now, our first contestant is… Naruto Uzumaki, representing himself! And his opponent… Who's this Jiraiya guy?" she asked at the end when she saw the randomizer results.

Naruto sighed and took his place on the arena floor… again. Ammy-chan yawning and sitting off to the sidelines in case he needed her. An older man came running onto the field and shouted up at Esdeath "WHO IS JIRAIYA! I AM THE AUTHOR OF THE ICHA ICHA SERIES! THE MAN THAT WOMEN BOW BEFORE! THE MAN WHO IS THE ENVY OF ALL LADIES MEN! I AM JIRAIYA THE TOAD MOUNTAIN SAGE!"

The General looked down at him for a few moments then spoke into the microphone she was holding "Never heard of you. Who're you supposed to be again?" at this the entire crowd laughed at the Sannin's expense. The Frog user grumbled about those who had no respect for him then turned to face the blonde who was casually cleaning out his ear with his pinky.

"Look Gaki, I know what happened to ya two years ago. Revenge won't solve anything. Conquering Konoha won't help you feel better." The Sannin spoke as though he were trying to appeal to the blonde's better nature.

"Conquer Konoha? Oh wait… I did threaten to declare war two years ago. Ah well. Truth of the matter is… I wasn't entirely serious. I don't want to Conquer anything! I just wanna live my life however I like! But… the fatass up there gorging himself won't leave me alone! So I'm gonna kick Esdeath's ass then I'm gonna do the most terrible thing I can think of to the Prime Minister!" he announced for all the Coliseum to hear.

The reactions were mixed from amazed to horrified. The Prime Minister grit his teeth, thick veins popping on his head from the brat's audacity on making threats. Esdeath however… her face remained impassive for a few moments and remained unreadable . But then… her face twisted into a sickly sweet and sadistic smile. 'He… wants to live as he likes? Doesn't want to conquer anything? Will kick my ass? Naruto Uzumaki… you astound me. I want to know more about you. MORE! MORE! SHOW ME MORE OF THAT EXQUISITE FIGHTING SPIRIT OF YOURS! YOU MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE!' she screamed in her mind, her heart racing in excitement at seeing her Naruto-kun show off a bit. Wait… HER Naruto-kun? Yes… Yessssss, he would make an ideal mate for her. She could feel it. In her heart and in her loins. There was no one else that could make her feel this way.

The gong rang signaling the start of the match. Jiraiya got into a readied stance and spoke "You could forfeit you know. I am an S-ranked Shinobi."

Naruto chuckled and spit back "You're S-rank? Standards have seriously dropped." The quip made the Sannin's face flush red from anger. And prepared a Rasengan in his hand, the blonde recognized the technique and smirked then formed his own Rasengan.

"Wha? How… WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT? THAT'S AN ORIGINAL JUTSU BY THE YONDAIME!" Shouted the Frog Sannin in a mix of anger and astonishment.

Naruto merely chuckled and replied "Wouldn't you like to know?" he glanced over At Onibaba who was sitting in a Lotus position, one of her violet eyes twinkling from her masks eyeholes. Jiraiya snorted and charged the blonde. The whiskered teen merely stood there with a smirk then spoke " **Armament: Black Rasengan."** His hand formed into an inky black color and his Rasengan followed suit becoming an orb of black with a small bit of white in the core.

The two Orbs of Chakra collided together forming a powerful Shockwave that was felt by several rows of Spectators. Jiraiya's Rasengan was destabilized by the black one, causing it to implode sending him flying across the arena. Just as soon as he regained his footing, Naruto had already covered the distance and kicked him… in the groin.

Many of the male spectators subconsciously clenched their legs together while cringing. Many female Kunoichi cheered at what the blonde had accomplished and they secretly hoped at least one or both of the Frog Sannin's balls had popped.

"Wow. Bit unorthodox, but it is anything goes." Commented Esdeath in amusement as she adjusted her cap. Jiraiya used every ounce of his will power to keep from passing out, Naruto however retracted his leg from the Sannin's groin before a dark spot appeared in the Frog user's pants.

"OH MY GOD! HE PISSED HIS PANTS!" yelled one Anko Mitarashi with a cheer, winking and blowing a kiss at Naruto for his accomplishment.

Jiraiya however… was not amused. "You… little… shit. I won't forgive you for this! I'm gonna go all out now!" he growled and flew through hand-signs until he summoned two small elderly looking toads on his shoulders.

"Oh great. You summoned a pair of frogs. I'm terrified." Spoke the Jinchuuriki with a large cheeky grin.

"FROGS?! HOW RUDE OF YOU! WE ARE TOADS!" yelled the male toad on the Sannin's shoulder who felt completely insulted at being called a 'frog.'

Naruto scoffed then quipped "Frogs. Toads. Big whoop. I don't care what you are. Ya both live in ponds and ya eat flies for a living. Besides…. FROGS HAVE GOT NOTHING ON A WOLF!" the blonde yelled at the end while pointing to Ammy-chan who barked in appreciation for her Master's acknowledgement of how cool Wolves were… especially if they knew martial arts.

A dark cloud of gloom fell over the two Elder toads as they muttered in unison "Kids got a point."

"Oi! Ma! Pa! Don't listen to that asshole! Now back me up so we can teach this brat a lesson!" the Sannin yelled so they may start assimilating Nature Chakra for him. The two Toads sighed and began to absorb Nature Chakra.

"Oh! I get it now! You're planning on using Sage mode! I heard about that! To initiate it, you got to absorb Nature Chakra but you can only do it while perfectly still. To counter that, you have those two sit on your shoulders so they might absorb it for you! Not bad, but no dice. I'm not gonna give you the chance!" Naruto yelled and dashed forward, ripping the two toads off of the Sannin's shoulders before he could react.

The two toads struggled in the Blonde's grip as he chuckled and spoke with a dark smirk "This is the best you have to offer me? Seriously? I fought battle-hardened Kunoichi, an entire village worth in fact, Day after day after day. I literally had to single-handedly fight off an entire army. And… I'm not really impressed by you. Seems your whole strategy revolves around your Toad Summons. Tsk tsk, relying on a single strategy is a sure fire way to get yourself killed."

Naruto whistled and threw the two toads up in the air, Ammy-chan growled and leapt up to obliterate the two Toads with a swipe of her paw. Yelling in panic the two dispelled themselves to return home to safety.

The Toad Sannin growled in frustration and ran through hand-signs again "Planning to summon them back? That won't work. I'll just do the same thing. You're just an old washed up man that thinks he can play with the big boys." Naruto spoke to further push the Sannin's buttons in order to unbalance him.

"GRRRRRR. SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP YOU FUCKING BRAT! I KNEW YOU WERE A MISTAKE THE MOMENT YOU POPPED OUT OF YOUR FUCKING SOCIOPATH OF A MOTHER I…" the Frog Sannin froze up when he ralized what flew out of his mouth without realizing it.

"Wait… what was that about my mother? You mean to say… you KNEW her?" the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow, his eyes flashing crimson.

"Oh he knew her all right. In fact, he once tried to hit on her while she was pregnant. I guess he wanted to punch his V-card with a hot preggo babe. Didn't work. He spent about four months eating his meals through a straw." Spoke Onibaba as she chuckled darkly.

The Sannin paled until his complexion matched that of his former teammate Orochimaru. "H…h…how d-did y-you know… about that?" asked the self-proclaimed Super Pervert in a tone that had horror dripping off of his tongue.

"Oh. I know lots of things. Naruto-kun? Be a dear and end this perverts life if you can help it. It's not like his life holds any meaning since he spends his days writing porn…. Its not even GOOD porn." The Hannya masked woman spoke in a malicious tone.

"HEY NOW! MY LIFE HAS MEANING! I RUN A SPY NETWORK FOR KONOHA!" screamed the Sannin as though he were trying to reassure himself of his own nonexistent value.

"Which you haven't really done anything with. Soooooo, what is it you're famous for again? Losing a three on one fight against Hanzo? At least Tsunade has earned her reputation due to her medical expertise. Orochimaru is famous for going Rogue and developing his thrice damned Curse mark. But you… you're just riding their coattails. You Jiraiya of the Sannin… you are… worthless." The masked woman spoke as she deliberately belittled the Sannin with sadistic glee.

Something snapped inside the Sannin as he screamed out in rage "SHUT UP! I AM JIRAIYA OF THE SANNIN! I TRAINED THE YONDAIME HIMSELF! AND I WILL NOT BE MOCKED BY SOME MASKED WHORE, AND THE BASTARD CHILD OF A SOCIOPATHIC KUNOICHI!" He flew through his handsigns in a frenzy, then he summoned the Boss of the Toad summons, Gamabunta.

The Boss summons was confused for a moment when he found himself summoned in the middle of an enormous Coliseum and spoke "Oi now. Jiraiya, the hell did you summon me here for? You trying to show off or something?"

Naruto however laughed and yelled up "Actually, I think he summoned you here to kick my ass!"

The Boss summons looked down and then spoke with a smirk "So you're the little snotty tadpole that doesn't hold respect for us Toads. Ma and Pa told me about you. Maybe now you're gonna show a bit of respect?"

"HELL NO! WOLVES ARE WAY COOLER THAN FROGS!" Shouted the blonde in defiance, much to the shock of everyone who couldn't believe the Jinchuuriki had the stones to insult a Boss summons. Ammy-chan however barked in appreciation for what her master said.

A thick vein bulged on Gamabunta's head as he yelled "WE ARE NOT FROGS YOU LITTLE SHIT! WE ARE TOADS!" the giant toad drew his blade then swung it downward towards the blonde Jinchuuriki "MAYBE YOU'LL SHOW SOME RESPECT WHEN I SHOW YOU NOT TO SCREW WITH US TOADS!"

"Whoops. Looks like I overdid it. I didn't wanna pull this out too soon, but I guess there's nothing for it. **KAIO-KEN!"** Naruto shouted as he was engulfed by a crimson aura, he leap high into the air and kicked at the giant blade. A massive shockwave occurred, the very force of it causing the snacks and beverages of numerous spectators to fly up into the air. Even the Kages were forced to hold onto their hats.

"I WILL SETTLE THIS IN ONE SHOT! **KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO!** " Naruto yelled, the crimson aura flashing brighter, then what many Shinobi considered a 'miracle' happened. The Boss Summons blade… shattered in half with a thunderous snap. The Jinchuuriki surged forward and dealt a devastating kick to Gamabunta's stomach. The impact was so powerful the Boss summons was forced off his feet.

The giant toad then passed out from the blow, his pipe falling from his mouth as he dispelled. In Esdeath's private box she laughed heartily and spoke into her microphone "WHAT A STUNNING VICTORY! I DECLARE THIS MATCH OFFICIALLY OVER! NARUTO UZUMAKI IS CLEARLY THE VICTOR!"

Jiraiya looked up at the General and yelled "WHAT? THAT'S BULLSHIT! I CAN KEEP FIGHTING!"

The general merely waved a finger from side to side. "Nope. I make the rules. And I believe you wasted a LOT of Chakra in summoning your Boss summons. I declare that Naruto is the winner, and that's that. Now clear off my Arena or I'll call my Jaegers to throw you out!" she yelled down to him, hoping that he'd give her Jaeger's an excuse to spill some blood.

"I WON'T FORGET THIS!" yelled the Sannin as he ran off in disgrace much to the spectators amusement.

In the Kage's box, Hiruzen was smoking his pipe his gaze intensely focused on Naruto "Still a bit immature. But still, deliberately upsetting and psychologically tormenting his opponent is a great strategy. And he has grown powerful enough to defeat even a Boss Summons. He's grown much on these past two years." He quietly spoke to himself. A small smile crossed his face as he realized that Naruto may be the only one… that can save Konoha from itself.

Naruto sighed and decided to sit next to the three Nade residents in the audience. "How's Shizuka-chan?" asked the blonde with a small smile.

Balsa replied to him while sharpening her spear "Still unconscious. Who would've thought that she'd get motion sickness on Ammy-chan's back? I guess that last leap into the arena was too much for her."

He nodded and then glanced at Onibaba and asked "You know… how DID you know that stuff about my mother? Could it be… that..?" before he could finish his question, the Hannya masked woman put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Shhhhhh. Not just yet. Later. I promise Naruto-kun." She whispered to him. Her violet eyes twinkling behind her mask. He slowly nods in understanding and allows for the topic to be shelved… for now at least.

In Esdeath's private box, Esdeath is conversing with Doctor Stylish. "All right Doctor. We'll give Naruto-kun a break this time. Pull up the Feast of Fools. I don't care about who participates."

The Doctor nodded and started up the Rigged Roulette wheel until it landed on the 'Feast of Fools' Event. Then when the randomizer started selecting participants, one in particular stood out from the rest. "Hmm. That's odd. It would seem that one Leone has been chosen."

"Say again Doctor? I knew we have already registered Naruto-kun and his friends into the system, but they aren't supposed to be selected until after they arrive. There must be a malfunction." Spoke the General as she adjusted her cap.

"No. There's no malfunction. It says here that she has arrived and presented her Golden Ticket." The doctor spoke as he tried to troubleshoot the problem.

"THEN WHERE IS SHE?" yelled Esdeath in irritation, not appreciating that her Festival is being halted because of some technical error. Then for some reason a beat began playing from the speakers in the arena.

"The hell? Is that a soundtrack we registered?" asked the General as she found herself tapping her foot to the beat.

"OI! LOOK! THERE'S SOMEONE UP THERE!" shouted a random Civilian as he pointed up towards the top of the Coliseum. The others all looked about until they spotted a female figure standing up high.

The figure tapped her foot and then began to rap into a stolen microphone "YO SAY HO! This one goes out to my special one! My special honey bun! Yo, know my fame, know my game, know my name, don't be lame! The names Leone, da rappin' feline fighter and I've got your number son! I'm here to participate in this slaughterfest, and prove that the gang Night Raid is the best!

Hey Esdeath ya bitch, I got a nice pitch; ya best say a prayer cuz Naruto is gonna be your slayer and he's gunning for you, so ya best sit tight while he makes all things right! Yo, freedom isn't free, that's a guarantee but you'd best remember that the notion of a victory is not contradictory. Thanks for listening to my beats, now hold onto your seats cuz Leone's here to take the stage!" When she finished rapping she dropped her microphone and the soundtrack stopped playing.

"Wow…. Now THAT'S an entrance." Spoke Esdeath in amusement a grin stretched across her face because she knew… this tournament was gonna be VERY interesting. This might be the most fun she's had in years.

 **End chapter five.**

 **A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the wait! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Go ahead and flame me for unnecessarily bashing Jiraiya. I don't give a flying fuck. I have no respect for his character whatsoever, so therefore I refuse to give him respect. Anyway, I'll try and come up with the next part as soon as I can. Please leave lots of reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Nothing much to say here, except please reviews. And lots of them.**

 **Last time:**

"OI! LOOK! THERE'S SOMEONE UP THERE!" shouted a random Civilian as he pointed up towards the top of the Coliseum. The others all looked about until they spotted a female figure standing up high.

The figure tapped her foot and then began to rap into a stolen microphone "YO SAY HO! This one goes out to my special one! My special honey bun! Yo, know my fame, know my game, know my name, don't be lame! The names Leone, da rappin' feline fighter and I've got your number son! I'm here to participate in this slaughterfest, and prove that the gang Night Raid is the best!

Hey Esdeath ya bitch, I got a nice pitch; ya best say a prayer cuz Naruto is gonna be your slayer and he's gunning for you, so ya best sit tight while he makes all things right! Yo, freedom isn't free, that's a guarantee but you'd best remember that the notion of a victory is not contradictory. Thanks for listening to my beats, now hold onto your seats cuz Leone's here to take the stage!" When she finished rapping she dropped her microphone and the soundtrack stopped playing.

"Wow…. Now THAT'S an entrance." Spoke Esdeath in amusement a grin stretched across her face because she knew… this tournament was gonna be VERY interesting. This might be the most fun she's had in years.

 **Chapter six: Two years later! The results of training! (Part two.)**

After that grand entrance performed by Leone, the blonde girl followed her nose directly to Naruto. He was waiting with a large Wolf and three other females she didn't recognize. "NARUTO!" She screamed in delight and ran up to him, wrapping him in a hug and pressing her sizeable bust against his chest.

"Hey Leone. I enjoyed the show. Where the heck did you learn to rap like that?" he asked while enjoying the feeling of her bust and the hug.

The feline fighter scratched her cheek and replied "Long story. I picked up a few beats from my teacher. I saw your match. Friggin' awesome. By the way… once things have settled down. We need a serious talk." She spoke at the end in a more somber tone. The Jinchuuriki nodded, remembering the fateful night his friend nearly lost her life and how she had practically confessed to him.

"Understood. We'll take things one day at a time Leone. We'll sort things out. Hey look! The roulette is starting." The blonde pointed out while wondering what event it would land on.

"Oh man! I hope I get to fight somebody!" commented Leone who was ready to cut loose on some unfortunate Shinobi. However the roulette landed on am event label 'Feast of Fools'

From Esdeath's box she clicked on her microphone and announced "Our next event is the Feast of Fools! As the name might imply, it's pretty straight forward. It is, in essence, an eating contest! But with a twist. The contestants shall compete by selecting various portions of food scattered about. The larger the portion, the more points you earn. Now here's the twist, while the Larger portions are worth more points, they are also more likely to be poisoned. Whereas, the smaller portions are worth less, but less likely to be poisoned. Simple right? The contestants are to eat as much as they can… without dying. Also, if a contestant pukes up their meal, they instantly lose all their points and have to start again. If a contestant feels they can no longer eat and wish to avoid losing their points, they can 'tap out' and retain their points, but I must caution you that you cannot re-enter after tapping out."

"OI! NARUTO GETS TO FIGHT SOMEBODY AND I GET A DAMN EATING CONTEST! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I DEMAND A DO-OVER ON THAT ROULETTE! IT IS OBVIOUSLY RIGGED!" yelled Leone in protest, steam coming out of her ears in frustration.

Her demands were ignored as enormous food carts were wheeled into the arena. The appetizing look and scent of the various dishes shut down the Blonde Feline's protest. With a grin she activated her Teigu bringing out her animal features so that she might smell which of the larger portions were poisoned.

Meanwhile Esdeath's eyes wouldn't leave the sight of Naruto. A blush crept across her face as she furiously scratched at her scarred cheek. The scar the Jinchuuriki had planted on her was burning hot and tingling, she couldn't stop scratching. Her loins were burning and making a damp spot in her panties, her breathing was ragged as well. She wanted him. Needed him. And she wanted him NOW.

She grinned and spoke to her subordinate "Run-san? Could you bring Naruto-kun to me? Gently, if you please. If I find a single scratch, bruise, or hair out of place, then I shall turn you into a pork roast." The former teacher shivered in horror and used his Teigu to form wings and head down to Naruto's spot. Esdeath however got up from her seat and walked into a dark hallway. A twisted smile on her lips, she'd need to prepare for her meeting with Her Naruto-kun.

Meanwhile, Leone was chomping away on the larger portions of food. Her nose guiding her to what was and wasn't safe to eat. A few people had already tried getting at the larger meals and ended up dying of poisoning. Causing the others to revert to the less risky smaller portions.

"Man. This isn't even a competition for me. This is way too easy." Complained Leone with a scowl. This event being excruciatingly boring for her. After devouring the last of the larger portions of edible food, she let out a belch and tapped out, using one of her claws like a toothpick, she then saw Naruto conversing with some guy with wings. She recognized him as one of Esdeath's people.

She saw Naruto nod his head and follow the winged guy someplace. "Be safe Naruto-sama. Be safe." She quietly prayed.

 **Minutes later.**

"I gotta say Naruto-san. I wasn't expecting you to come so easily." Commented Run with a small smile.

The Jinchuuriki merely shrugged and replied "Eh. You don't seem like a bad guy. Plus I knew I'd have to meet Esdeath sooner or later. At least now I can see what she wants with me. I can't wait to fight her again."

The Jaeger frowned and spoke "Naruto-san, I suggest you mind your attitude. General Esdeath is a force of nature."

Naruto merely smirked and quipped "So am I." Run couldn't help but notice the pure confidence in the boy's voice. At last they arrived at Esdeath's private suite, hidden behind her personal box in the Coliseum. Run opened the door and the two saw Esdeath herself, dressed in a provocative manner, wearing a white silk nightgown.

It was loosely tied at the front, which exposed an almost inappropriate amount of her creamy white skin, particularly that of her breasts and slender legs. "Come on in Naruto-kun. Run? You're dismissed for now." Her subordinate flushed furiously as he left in a hurry. Naruto entered inside, trying to fight down a blush.

The blue haired woman crossed her bare and smooth legs then pointed at a seat across from herself "Have a seat Naruto-kun. Can I offer you anything to drink? Water? Champagne? Wine?" she asked in a sultry manner.

"No thanks. I'm good." He replied while sitting himself down.

She scratched at her scarred cheek and spoke in a husky manner "Mmm. So serious. Don't fret. I am not looking to harm you. You see, I have been having… thoughts about you." She whispered at the end with a flushed face.

The blonde raised an eyebrow in curiosity then it slowly clicked in his mind, the provocative state of dress, the offers of champagne and wine, and now this. Esdeath was in love with him.

"I can't stop thinking about what happened that night. How you defeated me. How you cut my cheek. The scar you left on me… it won't stop itching and burning no matter how much I scratch. No ointments help either. Then, when I saw you in the papers, you caught my attention. And now… you defeated that Boss Summons with a single kick. Naruto-kun… I want you to be mine. All of you.

I can offer you anything your heart can possibly desire. Money, land, your own clan compound, whatever you want. Name it, and its yours. Mmm, I can already imagine us, in copulation, mixing our genes together to make a genetically superior Soldier. Naruto-kun, just be mine and I shall conquer the world in your very name. I'll even offer your little friends amnesty. All you have to do is say 'yes'." She ranted, looking at him with desire, almost objectifying him as she plants a foot on his crotch, teasingly rubbing a growing erection. She was clasped the zipper between her toes and sensually pulled it down, but about midway… he stopped her.

"ANYTHING I want? What if I wanted the Uchiha clan scratched off the records?" he asked with a large grin.

She blushes as she replies "Then I shall erase their very existence. History books shall burn. Tombstone names scratched out. Records of their members and families shredded. They shall be forgotten by the world."

"What if I wanted to build my very own clan?" he asked while rubbing her foot in his hand.

"Then I shall find you the most desirable females for you, so you may impregnate them with your seed, myself included, to birth the world's mightiest clan ever." She answered with a light moan as her foot relaxed in his hand.

"What if I wanted my own village?" he asked again, as he lowered her foot to the floor.

She was disappointed he had stopped but replied "Then I shall conquer whatever Nation you despise and give you absolute power over it. All for you to exploit. Naruto-kun, I would do absolutely anything for you. All I demand in return, is for you to be mine. To love me. To adore me. To fulfill my carnal desires for you."

He was silent for a few moments, he could tell that Esdeath was obsessed about him in a less than healthy manner. He couldn't tell if she was crazy… or if she had found something she truly wanted and would do absolutely anything to hold on tight. He then asked her "What if I wanted the Prime Minister's head on a spike?"

This time, her tongue stuck in her throat. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she searched for an answer. Finally she sighed and spoke "I… I should have known you'd ask for such a thing. Naruto-kun, I would do absolutely anything for you. But my pride as a Samurai cannot allow me to betray the trust of my Daimyo-sama, and Honest is his chief advisor. As such, I cannot do as you ask. I am sorry. But if you, say 'yes' then I can protect you. I can…"

He silenced her with a raised hand, a small smile on his face as he replied "Thanks but no thanks Esdeath. I can't commit to a relationship with somebody who can't decide on where her loyalties lie. If you truly loved me, you'd be skewering Honest without so much as batting an eye. One thing I expect from a girlfriend… is loyalty. There's no way you can balance your loyalty to me, and your child Daimyo. Sorry Esdeath. But I can't see 'us' happening until Honest is dead."

With a snarl she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yelled out "YOU'RE SAYING NO TO ME? NO ONE DENIES ME! NO ONE! I WILL HAVE YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI! YOU WILL BE MINE! YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE MEEEEEEEE!"

Naruto merely smacked her hand away and walked out without another word. Esdeath was stunned, the world twisting around her as she felt something she never had before… rejection and heartache. She felt like her heart had shattered into hundreds of pieces, and were then stomped on into dust.

She fell into a sense of depression and broke open a bottle of the hard stuff. The REALLY hard stuff to numb the pain in her chest. The liquid burned down her throat, but no matter how much she drank, the throbbing pain in her heart only deepened. Angered, she threw the bottle and smashed it against the wall. She growled angrily and threw on her military uniform, her trademark cap placed on her head.

At this point Dr. Stylish came in and announced "Good news General! Mine Haruno has just arrived and turned in her golden ticket!" he then noticed something was off about the General, she just stood there… shaking. "General? Something wrong? You're shaking."

Esdeath bit her lip, the wheels clicking and whirring in her mind. Finally… she came to the conclusion that Naruto wasn't interested because all those female friends of his were no doubt desiring his attention. THEY wanted to sabotage her and her Naruto-kun's happiness. "I won't let them have you. I'll obliterate them from existence. I'll kill them and then me and my Naruto-kun can be happy. I can make him happy. Yessssssss, those sluts trying to take him from me will be a forgotten memory." She whispered to herself as she frantically clawed at her scarred cheek, her nails scraping at the skin and threatening to draw blood.

"Esdeath? General? This… this unstylish manner isn't you." The Doctor commented nervously, not liking this new development. Ever since that night two years ago, he could almost swear Esdeath was mentally declining due to her newfound obsession. Now he is fearing that Naruto's return has truly driven her to madness.

"Mine is here? That pink one Seryu mentioned? I see… set her up with a Kage duel. Let's see her battle one." The General ordered with a malicious grin.

"What? A Kage battle? But it's still too soon! A stylish performance requires…" The doctor tried to protest but was silenced by Esdeath bringing her rapier to his throat. A fearsome aura surrounding her, giving off the chilling feeling that the Doctor had a foot in the grave.

"I don't care. Do as I say, or I'll kill you." She spoke in a chilling manner. The doctor could only nod and obey at this point. The General's anger was soon replaced by sadistic glee. She began to sensually lick at her rapier with a flushed expression "Ohhhhhhh Naruto-kun. If I want something but can't have it…. Then it makes me want it even MORE." She whispered to herself in a lustful manner.

 **With Naruto.**

"Hey. Where'd that guy take you?" asked Leone as she belched, her eyes narrowed at her fellow blonde.

Naruto replied in a blunt manner "To see General Esdeath." Leone's eyes widened to dinner plates, she grabbed the Jinchuuriki and began to frantically look him over, the whiskered teen surprised by this display.

"What did she do to you? Did she hurt you?" the Feline fighter asked in a worried tone. The Jinchuuriki was genuinely touched by her concern, it was evident that she still had feelings for him. String feelings at that.

He gave her a small smile and answered "No. I'm fine. Esdeath… tried to offer me a deal. She has fallen hard for me. I think I have a bona-fide Yandere after me."

Leone sweat-dropped and commented "Wow. Really? You have a Yandere, and it so happens to be General Esdeath? Our Archenemy? You just can't catch a break can ya?" the Jinchuuriki could only shrug his shoulders, then out the corner of his mind, the Roulette started again. This time it landed on a Kage Battle event.

The two blondes wondered who the (un)lucky participant, would be… then it landed on Mine Haruno and The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. "Wait… MINE IS HERE?" yelled Leone in surprise.

From behind them a voice spoke "Fufufufu. But of course I'm here! Unlike you Leone, I don't need to show off with a grand entrance. I'll let my new skills do all the talking." The two blondes turned and were greeted by the sight of Mine. Her Teigu Pumpkin in her arms as she twirled a lock of her pink hair.

"MINE! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" yelled Naruto with a large grin on his face. He proceeded to hug the pink haired girl, but she pinched him on the cheek a large scowl on her face.

"YOU BIG DUMMY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU? I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT! NEVER!" she yelled at him, but despite her angered tone, both blondes could tell that was Tsundere talk for 'I missed you ya lovable idiot.'

She released the Jinchuuriki from her grip and grinned at the roulette results "I guess its time for Mine-sama to take the stage and show off my new skills!" with that she made her way towards the arena. In the Hokage box, Hiruzen, now sporting his battle armor leapt down to the arena.

"I'm getting too old for this. But, maybe it is time I test the younger generations mettle." He spoke to himself with a small smile. His smile widened further when Mine herself, got into a battle ready stance. Her posture showing no signs of openings.

"I hope you didn't squander those two years of training Haruno-san." The Sandaime commented with a smirk. His adamantine staff appearing in his hands.

"Fufufu. Don't underestimate me because I'm a cute girl. I've gotten a lot stronger. My property had best watch and see Mine-sama's greatness." She quipped as she patted some type of large scroll that was tied to her back. The Sandaime's eyes narrowed slightly. Was it some kind of Summoning scroll? Or a containment scroll? He couldn't tell. But he guessed it must hold something nasty in there.

In Esdeath's private booth she was in her seat, cold menacing eyes glaring down at the Pink haired girl. A fierce jealously burning in her heart as she signaled for Dr. Stylish to ring the gong. The gong once again rang with a thunderous boom, signaling the start of the match.

Hirizen stood his ground, waiting for Mine to make the first move, since he didn't know her fighting style or strategies. The Pink haired girl unfurled the scroll a bit and yelled out **"Summoning: Little Teddy Brigade!"** from her scroll, puffs of smoke appeared revealing one and a half foot tall, grey teddy bears wearing bowler hats.

From the audience, many girls squealed about how cute the Teddy bears were while many males scoffed thinking it was some kind of a joke. In the audience, one Balsa was still trying to revive Shizuka, the spear wielder couldn't help but comment "I don't get it. What does that girl plan to do with a gang of teddy's?"

The Hannya masked Onibaba chortled and answered the former Samurai "Don't underestimate those bears. They are saturated with Chakra. I think the old man is an for quite the surprise."

In the arena Mine cocked her Teigu and commanded "Now go my Teddy's! Attack!" the bear's eyes glowed red as they charged at the Hokage with surprising speed, some of them leapt up in the air to deliver a series of axe kicks to the Sandaime.

He ducked under their assault and found himself surrounded by the bears. 'Damn. There's quite a few of them. And they can do some Taijutsu as well. Not bad. But numbers won't work on me that easily.' He thought as another one tried to jump in the air to deliver an uppercut to his chin, but be smacked it away with his staff. This proved to be a mistake, because on impact, the Teddy violently exploded.

The explosion blinded the Hokage, his ears rang loudly and he felt like his head was spinning out of control. A pair of Teddy's braced their arms together, giving one of their comrades a lift so that it could send a powerful kick, to the Sandaime's spine. The Hokage shook his head, and gained enough of his senses to perform a Substitution, switching himself with a log.

The Sandaime sighed deeply from the exertion and commented "I see you are using Iwa's explosive clay. Very nasty stuff. But it has a fatal flaw. Lightning based techniques defuses them." He began to run through hand-signs so that he could disable Mine's explosive teddy's however she merely grinned and unfurled her scroll again.

 **"Summoning: Big Bear Tank guard!"** she called out and summoned forth a Six and a half foot tall bear made of clay, unlike the smaller ones this one was, in human terms, obese. It was also wearing a bib with the kanji for 'Eat' and it had a large Spork in its hand.

"Eh? Another Bear? What's so special about that one?" the Sandaime muttered to himself before unleashing a barrage of lightning infused Shuriken at the larger bear. The Obese bear stood still, allowing the Shuriken to strike it, but then it merely swiped the Shuriken away as though it were brushing off crumbs.

"What? But those infused Shuriken should have disabled it!" yelled out the Hokage in surprise.

"Fufufu. I wouldn't allow such a blatant weakness to be kept unchecked. So I infused some of my minions with Rubber mixed into the clay." Mine explained while cocking her Teigu, Pumpkin. Then she fired at the Sandaime making him block the shot with his staff.

"Clever. But you're letting your ego get the better of you." He spoke before a Shadow clone of himself appeared behind her. She merely smiled and replied "Who says it was? As I said before don't underestimate me because I'm a cute girl. **Pumpkin: Dual mode!"** she shouted as her Teigu separated in two pieces, one half aimed at the clone, while the other was aimed at the Sandaime. She grinned and fired her Teigu striking the clone, and hitting Hiruzen in his leg.

The Sandaime fell to the ground, clutching at his leg. He knew he had lost. With a smile he called out "I concede defeat! Honestly, this next generation is being a bit bothersome." He mumbled the last part. Mine however was a bit upset she couldn't show off more of her creations. But she merely shrugged and recalled her teddy's into her sealing scroll.

Meanwhile, Esdeath was not amused in the slightest. She glared furiously at Dr. Stylish for setting that Mine girl with an easy match. Though admittedly she didn't specify WHICH Kage to pair her with. She put a hand to her chin while thinking of ways to eliminate the females that are with HER Naruto. She could eliminate one of them directly if she participated in a match personally. But then the object of her affection would hate her for it. She needed to either eliminate them behind the scenes… or… perhaps gain his favor.

"Dr. Stylish? Set up the Dog Race. What was that arrogant brats name with the funny haircut that reminded me of a duck's ass?" the General asked with a small smile.

The Doctor pushed up his glasses and replied "Sasuke Uchiha. If I recall, that Kizashi and his Civilian council asked you to take the boy as an apprentice?"

The blue haired woman thought briefly for a moment then spoke "Oh yeah. I remember that now. You also mentioned that this gay boy tormented Naruto in his Academy days yes?"

The doctor merely nodded but then noted something the General said and spoke out "Umm General? I'm not a hundred percent sure that Uchiha-san is homosexual."

"Why? Uke is in his name is it not?" she asked in a confused manner making the Doctor sweat drop at her reaction, but nonetheless he proceeded to prepare the Dog Race event to get the Festival of Blood back on track. And maybe distract Esdeath from her obsession.

 **Meanwhile.**

"Orochimaru-sama, is this truly necessary? This operation to destroy Konoha seems… rushed." Asked one Kabuto as he adjusted his glasses, following his master who was currently disguised as the Kazekage.

Orochumaru adjusted the veil hiding his face as he replied "I concur. I haven't yet branded Sasuke-kun with the Curse mark, nor have I properly organized our forces. However there are other factors to consider. The other Kages are all present at General Esdeath's Festival, not to mention the General herself along with hundreds of other participants, some of which are in possession of useful weapons or powerful bloodlines. This is a High risk yet High reward gamble. If everything goes according to my plan, then I can cripple multiple villages and wipe out numerous threats to my plans all in one fell swoop."

Kabuto nodded at the Sannin's assessment of the situation then asked "True enough but… why are we delving into one of your old laboratories? Surely we could have sent someone else to handle this?"

A visible shudder went up the disguised Sannin's spine as he answered "I wouldn't trust anyone with handling something so sensitive. When my old Sensei forced me to leave Konoha I had to leave behind several laboratories and research materials. There is one however… that I sought to destroy but was forced to retreat before I could do it. We are going to destroy my ultimate albeit most terrible creation… Kira."

"Kira? Not THAT Kira… right?" asked The spectacled Shinobi with a bead of sweat running down his forehead.

"Yes. THAT one. I wanted to create a perfect vessel, the culmination of my DNA as the base template, mixed with the DNA strands of Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki. The results were phenomenal but… unstable. Kira became too powerful too quickly, and her repeated escape attempts became more and more refined. In my desire to make my vessel powerful, I lost control of her. She devolved into a near rabid animal. An Apex predator to be sure, but still feral. I had to take great care in sealing her away, but now I shall terminate her." The Sannin spoke then pulled out a vial of some form of venom.

"This little concoction is a fast acting necrotic venom that shall rot her from the inside out before she can fully awaken. All we have to do is insert it into her tank, and she'll be dead in moments." Orochimaru explained with visible signs of relief showing at the thought of terminating his ultimate failure.

At long last they entered the sealed laboratory, where Kira herself slept inside a tube filled with some manner of liquid, her nude body floating inside. "Still here after all this time." The Sannin commented as he approached the tank. He carefully opened the top to avoid waking his creation and poured the venom inside which she would soon ingest and quickly perish.

He resealed the top of the tank as a precaution and waited for her to pass away. The two Shinobi waited, there was a tense silence as the two noticed that the girl was not writing in agony as expected. Then without warning her eyes snapped open and she smashed her container open with her bare fist.

The liquid inside came out in a small flood. Both Sannin and servant stood in shock, both wondering how she survived the toxin. Kira stood up straight, her pale skin glistening in the dark as she hissed audibly. "You again." She muttered as she caught her creator's scent. The desire to rip, maim, butcher, defile, castrate, and slaughter filled her. Her thirst for blood could now easily be felt in the air.

Then for no real reason her sensory abilities kicked in. She sensed a certain Chakra signature aboveground that caught her attention. From the bottoms of her feet she could feel the vibrations of thousands of people up topside. "Should I kill? Or should I search?" she wondered for a moment. Unable to decide which she felt like doing.

Sensing her state of indecision Kabuto slowly backed away towards the exit, hoping that she won't notice him leaving. The Sannin followed suit as he carefully crept by. Then… the Spectacled Shinobi accidentally knocked over a vial on the table, causing it to roll on the floor and break into pieces.

This made Kira's eyes turn towards the direction of the noise, then in a blur of motion she grabbed Kabuto by the throat. "What's this thing? Is it tasty? Or does it taste bad? Smells like chemicals." She muttered to herself as she wondered if the Silver haired Shinobi was edible or not.

Fearing for his life, Kabuto attempted to use a Chakra Scalpel on the girl's arm. But no matter how much he tried to disrupt the chakra flow in her arm, she wouldn't budge. Instead her grip only seemed to be tightening "I can't feel pain. I decided… you're not worth eating." She spoke the grabbed a scalpel from off the adjacent table and stabbed Kabuto in the groin.

She continued to stab him, over, and over, and over, again. And again. And again. And again. His genitals now a bloody and indescribable mess as she dropped him to the floor. Her golden serpentine eyes staring down at him without a hint of mercy, or remorse. "You know how it feels to feel nothing? It feels… like I'm numb. Like the world is cold and grey. I don't understand pain. I don't understand joy. I don't understand guilt. I don't understand any of these things. But… I do understand hunger and death." She spoke more to herself as she pressed the tip of the scalpel to her finger and slowly turned it, drawing out droplets of purple blood that made a hissing sound against the blade, melting it down. The blood also fell down onto Kabuto eating through his clothes and flesh.

"Is death a punishment? Or an exquisite release? Does it hurt? Or does it feel blissful?" she continued to muse to herself as her prey lied on the ground, twitching in agony. She scowled as she grew bored of playing with the sack of flesh in front of her and blew out a cloud of purple smoke from her mouth. Kabuto coughed a few times then began screaming again as his flesh bubbled like hot wax, and then began melting off much like a candle. Flesh and blood oozed down his neck and onto his shirt until finally he became still.

Kira sighed, yet another Unfulfilling kill. But it was someone clearly loyal to her creator, so that had to count for something. Using her enhanced senses she noted that Orochimaru had long since fled. It didn't matter, for Kira never forgets a scent. She then looked upwards towards the ceiling and decided to go topside and seek out the Chakra signature that intrigued her so.

Using her ability to sense vibrations she navigated the network of tunnels until she made her way towards a ladder, after a brief climb she used her blew more purple smoke, melting a manhole and allowing her access to the surface. She sighed as she felt the sunlight hit her skin, it felt good. She breathed in the fresh air, it smelled good. This was a pleasing experience for her.

"Umm… excuse me? Are you all right Ms?" asked a female voice behind her. Kira turned and saw it was a spectacled woman that was guiding a group of children. The woman adjusted her glasses and spoke "My name is Suzume. Who are you? what happened to you? Where are your clothes? And what's with that blood? Were you raped, or robbed or something?" the female Chunin asked frantically.

The pale girl said nothing, this woman was already proving to be a severe annoyance to her. Her chakra sensory told her the one she sought was somewhere in the gigantic Coliseum. "There. I want to go there." She spoke more to herself while pointing towards the structure.

"Come on Onee-chan! You can come with us!" spoke a small girl who was seemingly ignoring Kira's nudity.

"Yeah! We were on our way over there too! You should come." Spoke a small boy as he took Kira by the hand, his eyes locked onto her serpentine ones.

"Now children! This is serious! This girl might be… in… trouble…?" Suzume spoke but found herself trailing off as the Academy students surrounded the girl. Their voices carrying joy and laughter as they found themselves entranced by the stranger.

Kira herself had never been exposed to such… innocence. Such purity. She found it… amusing? Was that the word. The children hugged her, asked her questions and one girl even asked if she could ride on her shoulders. With a small smile she obliged The girl's request and set her on her pale shoulders. "Come along. There's someone I want to find there." She spoke in a quiet manner.

"Say, what's your name Onee-chan?" another Academy student asked her.

She smiled and replied "My name is Kira." With that she walked towards the Coliseum with the children following close behind her. Suzume herself followed suit and wondered why the children seemed… enamored by this stranger, and from the sounds of it… the boys apparently hadn't even noticed that she was nude. "What… a strange girl." The Chunin thought to herself out loud.

 **In the Coliseum.**

"Have the teams been selected Doctor?" asked Esdeath impatiently as she furiously scratched at her scarred cheek.

Dr. Stylish nodded allowing the General to switch on her mic and announce to the crowds "ALL RIGHT! This Event is the Dog race! Four teams consisting of three members have been selected to participate! The rules are simple, the teams must race across a treacherous obstacle course while avoiding this games Eliminator, Seryu and her Teigu Coro. The team members are allowed to use any means they have available to hinder their opponents progress, or slow down Seryu. First team, and all its… surviving members to make it across the finish line shall be the winners!

For Team Wolf. We have Naruto Uzumaki, Leone, and Sheele!

For Team Doberman. We have Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame.

For Team Pit bull. We have Neji Hyuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee.

And finally, for Team Poodle. We have Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai!"

The several groups of people cheered that the Uchiha would be competing. Meanwhile, Naruto smirked at the chance to get some revenge against both Sasuke and Sakura. He could tell that Esdeath was most definitely rigging the games, but it seems in this case, it was in his favor. A small part of him wondered how genuine the General's feelings were for him. He put that thought to one side as he searched for his old friend Sheele.

"Naruto-kun!" squealed the Voice of Sheele as she glomped him from behind, the purple haired girl planting a quick kiss on his cheek making him blush.

"Hey Sheele. When did you get here?" he asked her as he turned and hugged her back.

"Just a few minutes ago! Oh! I need to introduce you to Zabuza-san and Haku-chan later! I think you'll like them!" she spoke while bouncing up and down from excitement.

"Sounds good. Let's see, me, you, Leone, and Mine. That leaves, Akame, Bulat, Lubbock, and Chelsea. Ah well. They'll turn up later." He spoke as he did a quick head count.

"I'm more than happy to participate in this match! I owe that Seryu girl twice over now!" Sheele spoke as she brought out her Teigu and pointed it at her Target. Said target riding on the back of her dog like Teigu with a wicked grin.

"Do as you like Sheele! Just don't die this time." The whiskered teen spoke as he and his two friends walked towards the starting line.

"Oh yeah! Now this is a match I can enjoy!" yelled out Leone with a grin. A predatory glare being sent in the direction of the Uchiha.

"I call dibs on kicking Sasuke's ass." Naruto called out as they took their positions at the starting line. The Uchiha himself scoffed since he and Naruto now stood next to each other.

"Well if it isn't the Dobe. You might have beaten that old guy from before. But you're up against an Uchiha elite now. And I have been training these past two years since the Academy. I even learned a Assassination jutsu from Kakashi Hatake, and I even unlocked my…" the Uchiha ranted on but was then cut off by Naruto.

"Yeah whatever. You're trying to overcompensate for your underdeveloped penis. I get it. Stop trying to make yourself feel better. It's pretty easy to call yourself an 'Elite' when you're the only one left." The Jinchuuriki quipped while casually cracking his knuckles. At his commentary towards Sasuke's penis size several members of the teams tried to stifle their laughter.

Behind them, Seryu was in her position and announced to them "All right. Me and Coro shall give you a thirty second head start. I suggest you make it count. On your marks! Get set! GOOOOOO!" she screamed out firing off one of her weapons to signal the start of the Dog race.

The teams dashed off towards the track where numerous traps lie in wait. Sheele however turned to face Seryu and her teigu. The purple haired woman pointed her Scissor blade Teigu at her killer from her previous life and spoke "Seryu! I shall defeat you and avenge myself!"

The Jaeger grinned at the challenge and shouted "Fine by me! I killed before, I can do it again! Me and Coro-kun got stronger since last time! Let's settle the score then!"

"Yes. Lets. And this time, I shall win. I will not run. I will not hide. I will not cower. MY NAME IS SHEELE! I AM A PROUD MEMBER OF NIGHT RAID!" Sheele proclaimed, and then separated her Teigu in two separate scissors blades.

From Esdeath's seat a familiar chord was struck in her memory. Night Raid. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember why. Regardless of this… the General knew… that this match was going to be really interesting.

 **End chapter six.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welp, that's the end of the Akame ga Kill manga. While I am sad at Esdeath and Leone's deaths. I am glad that the Prime Minister finally got his dues. Enjoy the chapter! I already have a good idea on how to save Esdeath, and how I intend to kill of Honest. But no spoilers. In addition, I apologize for the delay. It is contributed to my own indecision on what to update and write, and because of a PS4, moving to a new home, and a new job.**

 **Last time:**

The teams dashed off towards the track where numerous traps lie in wait. Sheele however turned to face Seryu and her teigu. The purple haired woman pointed her Scissor blade Teigu at her killer from her previous life and spoke "Seryu! I shall defeat you and avenge myself!"

The Jaeger grinned at the challenge and shouted "Fine by me! I killed before, I can do it again! Me and Coro-kun got stronger since last time! Let's settle the score then!"

"Yes. Lets. And this time, I shall win. I will not run. I will not hide. I will not cower. MY NAME IS SHEELE! I AM A PROUD MEMBER OF NIGHT RAID!" Sheele proclaimed, and then separated her Teigu in two separate scissors blades.

From Esdeath's seat a familiar chord was struck in her memory. Night Raid. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember why. Regardless of this… the General knew… that this match was going to be really interesting.

 **Chapter Seven: You opened my eyes.**

"CHAAAAAAAARGE!" yelled Naruto as he and his partner Leone dashed across the race track. Behind them was their competition trying their beast to keep up. As they ran Leone noticed something "Oi! Naruto-kun! The rules say we can't win unless all surviving teammates cross the line! We can't win without Sheele!"

Naruto nodded and yelled back "Who cares about winning this match? This isn't just a competition for Sheele! This is a matter of pride! Let her do whatever she wants! I don't care if we lose! I just wanna ruin Sasuke's day!"

The feline fighter grinned and yelled "Understood! I can get behind that! All right then! We'll split up and each take a team. You can have Sasuke's and I'll take another!" with a nod, the two split up to hunt down their intended targets. With a grin, Leone spotted the team of Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee. She licked her lips and spoke to herself "That'll work! They look strong!"

 **With Sheele.**

The sounds of gunshots rang through the air, sparks flew about as Sheele deflected Seryu's bullets with one detached scissor blade, and fending off the fists of Coro with the other blade. During her training with Zabuza, she learned that her Teigu, Extase, was capable of more than just cutting through almost any material. It could also split apart into separate blades. Which was useful in this situation since she had two opponents. Seryu and her Teigu. Though their cutting power is somewhat reduced at this time.

Seryu was on Coro's back, growling angrily. She couldn't get a clear shot like this, nor could her Teigu seem to land a solid blow on this damned girl. For some reason… a brief flash of recognition filled her eyes. She felt like she had seen this girl before, in another place and another time. So very long ago. Before their encounter in the woods two years ago. But… why was this foreign memory coming to light NOW?

She growled and shoved the memory to the back of her mind, focusing on the fight instead, "Coro! Berserk!" she cried out, causing her Teigu to take on a much more fierce and savage form, saliva dropping from its mouth as its body became significantly more massive and bulky.

With a roar, Coro sent a fist at Sheele. She sighed and spoke in a voice low enough for only her opponent to hear. "Form is fleeting. Reality is an illusion. Justice and retribution are entwined."

"Wha… what are you mumbling about?" the Jaeger asked in confusion, her eyes widened as she realized that… time was seemingly slowing down Coro's fist slowly encroaching upon the spectacled girl. Sound was muffled out as Seryu felt a popping sensation in her ears, noticing that the roars of the crowds, the sounds of the contestants fighting, and even her own voice was drowned out. She could hear nothing but that Sheele girl's mindless babbling.

Then, Coro's extended arm exploded in a mass of blood, making it reel back in pain at the newly formed stump. It growled for a moment before the stump was replaced by a newly regenerated arm. Sheele adjusted her glasses, remembering that Bio Teigu's like this one could infinitely regenerate until it's core is destroyed.

A thick bead of sweat fell down the female Jaeger's forehead. This girl… she was different from last time. Way different. "Fufufu. So that's how it is? Okay then, you aren't the only one who has gotten stronger! The General was most diligent in training her warriors of Justice! You thought we were tough before? We're even stronger now! Especially the General! Now let me show you Coro-kun's secret weapon! WILD HUNT CORO! WILD HUNT!"

With a growl, the dog like Teigu spit out a glob of pink flesh and fur making Sheele wince in disgust. Then the bio Teigu coughed up another, and another, and another. And even more until the space between the Jaeger and Night Raid assassin was filled with them. Suddenly, the globs of flesh and fur formed into replicas of Coro, but they were all different. Having varying splotches of exposed pink skin and flesh, and patches of different colored fur.

"Eh? It can make clones of itself?" Sheele asked out loud, not knowing that the Bio Teigu could do that.

"Fufufu! That's right! This is Coro-kun's trump card! Go everyone! Prey!" shouted the Jaeger with a sadistic smile. Sheele gripped her scissor blades tightly. But a sense of excitement filled her. All of her training lead up to this moment. She died once before, then she died again and was brought back by an unknown miracle. There was no way she would lose again!

 **Esdeath's private box.**

The General watched in amusement as that Sheele girl faced down Seryu. So far, that fight has been pretty even. But her main focus was Naruto who seemed dead set to fight the Uchiha's team, if only for his own satisfaction. She incessantly clawed at the scar on her cheek, her nails leaving her cheek raw and tender, threatening to draw blood.

She gazed upon the Jinchuuriki's form as he ran through the race track, her cheeks showing off a light pink blush. A sensual moan escaped her lips as she thought about tying him to her bed and draining him dry of his seed. Of her sitting, drinking a glass of wine as he worshipped her, tending to her every carnal desire. Of him in her lap, in an passionate embrace, him calling her 'Onee-sama' and such things. And the fantasies wouldn't stop.

She WILL have him. He WILL love her, adore her, worship her, idolize her, and dedicate his existence to her. Never had she wanted something so badly in her life. Her loins burned hot and her heart pounded in her chest as she pictured herself holding onto a collared and leashed Naruto, the boy licking at her stiletto heeled boots like a loving puppy.

But first, she needed to get those females out of the way. The ones trying to destroy hers and Naruto's happiness. She wouldn't let them. Naruto was hers. Hers and hers alone. No one else could have him. "Yesssshhhhhh. Naruto-kun… you… will take me… to paradise." She whispered to herself, her fingers brushing against her damp panties.

Her ears twitched as she heard the familiar heavy set footsteps of the Prime Minister, Honest. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she asked in an even tone, trying to maintain some professionalism despite the interruption "Prime Minister? Something the matter? Is Daimyo-sama not enjoying the Festival of Blood?"

Honest chuckled deeply in his throat and replied while munching on a turkey leg "He is quite enjoying it. You outdid yourself here. However, I and my associate Kizashi-san, believe that you are focusing too much on that boy and his friends."

"Oh? Whatever do you mean?" the General asked, feigning ignorance at the accusation.

"Don't be coy General. I am fully aware you can rig these games however you like. And somehow you seem focused on the Jinchuuriki. You told me that this Festival of yours had several purposes. Crippling foreign nations military power in these deadly games, gauging the same military power and strengths of the survivors… capturing the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki once and for all. You're progress on the last one… is less than satisfactory." He spoke while glaring down at her with his beady eyes.

In Esdeath's mind… something snapped inside her. "Wait just a minute. You promised me that I could manage Naruto and his unique abilities as a Jinchuuriki." She spoke, pointing an accusatory finger at the Minister.

"So I did. But now I think you're doing this Festival for your own selfish interests. If you don't get that brat as soon as possible, I'll have to consult Kizashi-san on who would be more suited to handle the Jinchuuriki." Honest spoke while dabbing his lips with a napkin.

Esdeath's eyes narrowed, anger burning inside her. Honest was also trying to ruin her happiness? He too wanted to take away her Naruto-kun? "Get. Out." She mumbled quietly. Her fists clenching tightly into a white knuckle grip.

"Excuse me?" Honest asked in confusion, since he didn't hear the General's words. He blanched and took a step back in terror when he saw Esdeath's face. Her face was flushed red in anger, her eyes bloodshot and filled with an animalistic fury. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!" she roared furiously. The ground cracking beneath her.

"G-General?" the Prime Minister asked nervously, he knew that so long as he controlled both Esdeath and the Child Daimyo, then his control over the entirety of the Konoha and its country was absolute. Esdeath had never acted this way, she was highly cooperative since he let her do as she liked. But now… something was wrong. Very wrong. A flash of a memory filled his mind as he recalled that Dr. Stylish warned of Esdeath's increasingly unstable behavior.

At first Honest thought nothing of it since the General was always erratic and volatile by her very nature. But this… he never expected THIS. "NARUTO IS MINE! MINE! MINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!" She screeched out. Her hand gripping her trademark rapier.

In a panic, the Prime Minister backed up knowing that she would likely kill him before he had the chance to use his own Teigu, the Erase Stone. In a hurry he left, an angry snarl on his face since it was clear the General was slipping. He needed to salvage this and fast.

Esdeath watched the Minister's retreating form, a growl escaping her lips. For some years now it had proven entertaining to occasionally follow Honest's orders. He let her do as she liked, she got to kill people, and fight whoever she wanted outside of Konoha. But now… she found him boring. Konoha was a boring place and no one offered her any more thrills. Until Naruto came along. She sat in her seat and continued to observe her Naruto-kun. If anyone, including Honest, tried to take away her precious Naruto-kun… then she would have their heads and mount them on a spike.

Then she realized something. Everyone was trying to take her Naruto-kun away. Everyone wanted to ruin their happiness. There was only one solution… only one way she could keep him for herself. She would kill him and keep him in her heart for all time. No more sluts trying to gain his attention, no more goddamned politicians and bureaucrats. He would be hers and hers alone.

She then had to mentally slap herself, she bit her lip hard knowing that was too extreme even for her. If she killed him, then what? She wouldn't have anything to hold on to. For the first time in Esdeath's life, a life where she took whatever she wanted without thought of consequence, was at a loss on what she should do.

 **With Naruto.**

"HEADS UP!" yelled Naruto as he delivered a kick to Sakura's head, knocking her aside. It honestly felt good to kick the bitch in her face after all the times she tried to hit him on the head. Now it was time to put Sasuke in his place.

The Uchiha himself was sprinting towards the finish line, however he stepped on a certain pressure switch, and a massive torrent of flames blocked his way, he somehow managed to stop in time before he could be burned by the fire. "Nowhere to run now Sasuke! Come on! Let's fight!" the blonde yelled while cracking his fists, he was definitely going to enjoy this.

"Hn. Fine then Dobe. If you're so eager to die, then at least be grateful that an Uchiha Elite will fulfill your death wish." The self-proclaimed Avenger spoke while assuming his Clan's Taijutsu stance, his Sharingan appearing.

"Heh. Pretty easy to call yourself an Elite when you're one of the last ones eh? That's okay though. This isn't the Academy, and I'm not the same person. I had to fight off the Feminine fury of Amazon-like Kunoichi day and night for two years straight. I think you're in over your head here." Naruto spoke as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He then dashed forward in a blur of motion and delivered a powerful kick to the Uchiha's mid-section. The Avenger struggled to stay on his feet from the force of the blow, spitting up some blood and saliva.

Sasuke shook his head and regained his bearings, performing a couple of backflips to gain some distance, he began to run through Hand-signs to form the Chidori. "Oh? Isn't that Kakashi's technique? How irresponsible of him to teach such a technique to someone so… unstable. No matter." The blonde commented and began to Form a Rasengan in his hand.

The two charged at each other, Naruto grinned as grabbed Sasuke's outstretched arm, and then broke it causing a sickening snap sound, the Chidori in his hand now fizzling out with a sputter. The blonde then slammed the Rasengan into the back of the Uchiha's head causing the Avenger to pass out on impact from the blow. Blood escaped his ears and nose as he fell hard to the ground from the Jutsu technique.

"I am not done tormenting you yet. Now let's seeeeee. Wasn't there one more?" the blonde wondered as he threw the Uchiha to the side as though he were garbage. He leaned to the side then grabbed a Tanto blade with his bare hand and spoke "Ah. There you are."

"Gotta say, I heard the rumors you took on Esdeath two years ago. You must have some pretty big balls on you." Spoke one Sai, with an obviously fake smile.

"Damn straight I do. But if you're hitting on me, I'm not into guys." Naruto casually quipped as he slammed his elbow against the pale guy's face, making him fly back several feet and skid to a halt. Sai spit out a thick glob of blood and a tooth as he got up then went into a fighting stance.

"Hmmm. Well now… seems you're not a run of the mill Genin or Chunin. Okay then. I can do with a distraction." Naruto spoke as he cracked his knuckles again. Though he was mildly disappointed he didn't need to use any of his more powerful techniques. Still… there were even tougher opponents ahead. Namely, General Esdeath.

 **With Leone**.

"Yooooooosh! You're so Youthful Leone-san!" yelled one Rock Lee as he has been exchanging blows with the Feline fighter for the last few minutes. He had even removed his training weights to better fight her, and still she could keep up with him.

"You're not so bad yourself Fuzzy eyebrows! Still, you can't keep up with me. I was on an island fighting freakishly huge animals with the strength of monsters! This is nothing!" she yelled and delivered a right sided kick to the Taijutsu user. He blocked the strike with his arms but winced as the bruising on his arms was becoming more sensitive, if this kept up, she might break his limbs.

"Come on! I'm not even using my Teigu!" she yelled while sending a flurry of blows towards Lee, he couldn't block them all as one connected to his stomach and the other to his face which sent him flying away.

He shakily got up, wincing slightly from the pain as he muttered "I didn't expect to meet someone so youthful. Leone-san… you must really care about your teammate Naruto-san. Right?"

The Blonde woman nodded as she spoke "Yes. I do. I love him and I would gladly sacrifice myself for him. I would do anything to make sure he lives a happy and joyful life!" Her proclamation sent shivers down the Taijutsu user's spine.

"I see. Then, from one Youthful fighter to another, I'm going all out!" he shouted as he began to unleash the first two Inner Gates.

"Oh? The Eight Inner gates eh? I heard about that. It is said if you activate the last one, then you'll die. Hehehe. Okay then, I won't hold back either!" Leone shouted as she activated her Teigu, her animal features appearing as she got into a ready stance with a large grin. "Come at me however you like!" she shouted eagerly.

In a blur of motion, he sent a blow to her stomach, but she blocked it with an open palm strike. A feral grin appeared as she blocked every blow he sent her way, while the Inner gates was a powerful weapon, especially for Taijutsu users, the technique held many risks. Leone knew that the best way to defeat Rock Lee… was to allow him to burn himself out.

He tried and tried to land a solid blow on her, but he just couldn't do it. He was amazed she could keep up with him while he used the Inner gates. Still, time was his enemy now, so he needed to finish this quickly. He sent a left sided kick to her head, but she ducked underneath it then dealt a crushing uppercut to his face. Which sent him back a few feet, shrugging off the blow he sent a punch to her stomach but she dodged it by stepping to the side, then she grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder and into the ground.

The impact against the floor caused a series of spiderweb cracks to appear. Lee panted for breath since the wind was knocked out of him, and he was rapidly running out of time. In a last ditch effort to cripple the blonde woman, he appeared behind her, preparing to use the Hidden Lotus.

However before he could initiate the technique, she disappeared from view and reappeared behind him. She thrust her hand forward and pierced him from behind with her claws. "Sorry Lee-san. But I can't lose here. There's a certain fatass that I need to kill." She spoke then pulled her claws out of him, the Inner gates wore off which caused Lee to pass out from the fatigue.

She looked in Sheele's direction and smiled "Looks like Sheele-chan has everything under control."

 **With Sheele.**

"GRRRRRR! HOLD STILL DAMN IT!" Seryu yelled while continuing to fire at the Purple haired Assassin, hoping that either her shooting will distract her giving the Coro Clones an opening or end up hitting their mark and wound or cripple her.

"No. Not this time. Seryu of the Jaegers. I will have my revenge. Besides… I have already seen through your Teigu's 'Wild Hunt' technique." Sheele announced while adjusting her glasses and snapped her scissor blades back into a complete form. The clones of Coro encroaching upon her with barred fangs.

"What? You're bluffing! Wild Hunt doesn't have a weakness! You're getting full of yourself!" Seryu yelled angrily her eyes glaring down at the Purple haired girl.

"I said I saw through it. I didn't say anything about a weakness." Sheele replied as she adjusted her glasses and vanished in a blur of motion. The Jaeger gulped upon realizing her slip up but still believed the member of Night Raid was full of it. The clones of the Dog Teigu began exploding in masses of blood and gore as they were sliced apart.

"For one, the clones can't regenerate like the original can." The Assassin pointed out as the clones fell to the ground and stopped moving entirely, then melted into puddles of goo.

"So what? Coro can make more! Coro! Wild Hunt!" the Jaeger yelled out but her Teigu whimpered as it panted tiredly. Its stamina having been sapped from upchucking so many clones. Seryu gulped since she had forgotten in the heat of battle that while Coro can make an infinite number of clones, it took up a lot of stamina. She didn't keep track of the number of clones that he created!

"You're wide open!" yelled Sheele as she appeared in front of the Jaeger, Extase was poised to strike and Seryu wasn't prepared for the incoming strike. Would this be her end? A deep silence filled the arena as the crowds sat silently while waiting for the killing blow.

The sound of cloth ripping came but no splash of blood occurred. The crowd were stunned… because Seryu's clothes had all been torn to shreds before their eyes, leaving her completely nude. Many males and a few females started gushing blood from their nostrils and promptly passed out.

Seryu however had a wide eyed expression, she was now nude in front of many thousands of people! Her pride and dignity now taken from her, she passed out on Coro's back while foaming at the mouth. Sheele adjusted her glasses and spoke to herself "Revenge is sweet. This will be a punishment she shall never forget."

General Esdeath smirked in her seat and spoke into her microphone "Enough! I call the Dog Race event over! Team Wolf has won due to defeating other teams and for besting the Eliminator!"

"WHAT? THAT WASN'T A RULE! YOU'RE MAKING THIS SHIT UP AREN'T YOU?" yelled Kiba Inuzuka since he and his team had nearly crossed the finish line, his two other teammates and his canine companion now restraining him to keep him from doing something stupid like angering the General.

The blue haired woman ignored him for the moment since her eyes were focused completely on Naruto. The one thing she wanted in all the world. She cupped her chin while thinking that killing him might defeat the purpose of her love for him. She wanted to keep him all to herself and she wouldn't let anyone else have him. Not those hussies, and most certainly not the Prime minister.

Perhaps she should attempt renegotiating before she decides on a course of action? While she rarely ever used diplomacy, she was willing to swallow a bit of her pride and bloodlust if it meant claiming the blonde for herself.

"We shall take a fifteen minute break for the Festival and to distribute prizes to the victors and survivors thus far. Contestant Naruto Uzumaki, please come to my private box immediately." She spoke into the microphone before turning it off. She looked down at the unconscious form of her subordinate, her Teigu in its Chibi form was trying to revive her.

Esdeath would have to punish the girl later on for her failure. But for now, she had other priorities. Such as the object of her desires. Sensing his presence she smirked a bit and spoke "You came quite quickly. I am a little surprised given how our previous meeting ended."

"Ah. Figured I'd hear what you had to say." Naruto spoke in an even and professional tone showing that he was willing to give the General the benefit of the doubt.

"My previous offer still stands. Amnesty for you and your friends in exchange for your eternal loyalty and love." She spoke without looking at him, fearing that if she faced him then she wouldn't be able to hold off her more… base instincts.

"Tempting. But like I said before, I'm not interested so long as you're working for Honest." The blonde answered cooly, the very name of the Prime minister putting a foul taste in his mouth. He didn't work this hard in his training to be shackled by a fatass that was nothing more than swine.

"I AM TRYING TO SAVE YOU DAMN IT!" the General roared as she jumped from her seat and turned to crash her lips against his. The crowds all cheered or jaw-dropped at the display since they could still see everything despite not understanding the situation. Elsewhere the Prime Minister looked on, wondering what the General was up to. Was she making her move?

"Save me?" Was the only intelligent reply Naruto could produce from his mouth. The Bluenette nodding in confirmation to his question, worry and determination was written all over her face.

"Naruto-kun… you don't fully understand the situation you're in. The Prime Minister wants you enslaved because of your power as a Jinchuuriki. I was meant to be the one to hold onto your leash, but now he's not going to follow on that promise unless I do something about you." She warned him in a grave manner, hoping that she might get through to him.

"Ah. I see…. You aren't a bad person then. Not entirely at least." He commented with a broad smile. The General's eyebrow twitched at how casually he was handling this, was he not concerned at all?

"That's not important right now. If you refuse my deal again then the entirety of Konoha will become your enemy, including myself. If you accept, then I can keep you safe and…" she tried to explain but was cut off by Naruto who gently placed a hand over her mouth.

A serious look in his eyes as he answered "Try as you might, you really think the Prime minister gives a damn on what you want? Soon as you cease being useful to him then he'll turn against you." the Blonde spoke with a frown. The Bluenette raised an eyebrow at his statement, there was truth to it but… she could still make this work… right?

She gently pulled his hand away and spoke to him in a tone of… regret? "I see. You have already made your choice. You're such an idiot to continue defying me."

"Maybe I am. But even an idiot like me needs to have principles. You can still walk away from this and join me instead." The blonde offered, extending his hand out to her with a small smile. The General seemed to be considering offer for a brief moment then shook her head.

"No. That's not how it works. I only follow those who are strong. Konoha is the strongest of the Nations, and the Daimyo is the highest authority in Konoha. If you want my services then you had best defeat me." She spoke in a challenging tone, waiting to see how he would react.

"That's fine. I still have something I need to confirm anyway." He spoke in a cryptic manner, which puzzled the General quite a bit. What was it he needed to confirm? She didn't know but… his unwavering confidence turned her on. He looked her square in the eyes and didn't hesitate to accept her challenge. A twisted smile formed on her face as she watched him depart towards his companions in the spectators seats, one hand clawing at the cheek where he scarred her two years ago, and the other hand diving towards her crotch.

"Naruto… Uzumaki… Such… a perfect…. Specimen." She muttered between moans. Her face flushing as she headed towards the nearest restroom to take care of a… private affair.

 **In the contestant stands.**

"Shizuka-sama. Finally awake I see." Spoke Onibaba in a tone of amusement, Without giving Nade's leader a backwards glance. The green eyed Kunoichi grumbled about crazy blonde's and their shenanigans. Balsa however merely sighed in relief that Shizuka had recovered but she had a gut feeling that things were going to get complicated and fast.

Mine, Sheele and Leone all waited anxiously for Naruto to return. Although the Feline fighter felt extreme jealousy and anger for Esdeath laying her hands on her fellow blonde, he was supposed to be hers! Not the boytoy of that psycho! Behind them, the form of Ammy-chan barked at the arrival of the Jinchuuriki.

The wolf padded over to her friend and began to lick him affectionately. He chuckled at her and was met with the stares of the Night Raid members. Sighing, he gave them the rundown of both his meetings with Esdeath, the news hitting them like a ton of bricks. It seemed that since Naruto's first initial encounter with the General she has fallen hard for him.

And now things were about to take a dangerous turn. Crossing her arms, Mine puffed her cheeks and asked "Okay Baka. So what's your plan on dealing with the General? She's gonna be a major pain in the ass now."

"That's easy. She said she follows those who are strong. All I need to do is kick her ass and recruit her." He answered as if it were the most simple thing in the world. The three assassin's looked at him like he had grown a second head… but that idea of his was so crazy that it might just work.

The blonde then tried to find Onibaba for an explanation about earlier events but found she had already gone. She always had an odd way of turning up and vanishing whenever it was convenient for her. Still he had other things to worry about… like that rigged event roulette coming back to life just now.

He smiled when he saw what it landed on, while everyone else gasped in shock and awe. It revealed the faces of both Naruto Uzumaki and General Esdeath in a one on one match. He grinned eagerly since the General had now thrown down the gauntlet. It was time to meet her challenge. Whatever may come.

He leapt down towards the arena, his companions now broken out of their stupor they began to cheer for him. Even Balsa and Shizuka joined in, though the latter still remained largely unaware of recent events.

As the blonde Jinchuuriki approached the center of the arena, the General herself emerged. A slight glow to her as she muttered something about feeling refreshed, she too approached as well. The two fearsome warriors gazes never leaving the other until at last they were separated by only a few feet.

The bluenette's cap shadowed her eyes as she spoke "So it has come to this eh?" in front of her, Naruto stood tall, his body language filled with confidence. A sudden chill filled the air as a tense and stifling atmosphere filled the General's prized Coliseum, the crowds fell silent as they felt the air around them grow heavy… like two Apex Predators were about to fight to the death, or an Unstoppable force and Immovable object were going to clash.

Dr. Stylish was at his post, ready to ring the gong at the General's signal. The Bluenette frowned slightly as she asked "Have anything to say before our deadly Dance begins?"

The Jinchuuriki crossed his arms and replied with a question of his own "Yeah. Are you satisfied with how things are?"

His question confused her, she wasn't sure what he meant by that. "Come again?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she slowly drew her rapier.

"Heh. If you can't answer a simple question like that, then you're nothing but a misguided fool." He answered, his response made the General's eyes narrow slightly. The air grew heavier as both fighters unleashed their Killing Intent which became so intense that several spectators passed out.

"Armament." The General whispered as she focused Haki into her blade making the blonde whistle in surprise. It seemed he wasn't the only one to learn the secrets of Haki in the past two years. "Naruto… in life or death… I shall claim you for myself. The Dance of Death begins." She snapped her fingers signaling Dr. Stylish who promptly rang the gong… and so began a fierce duel that may shape the Nations.

The two fighters stood their ground, observing each other carefully, both knowing from experience that in a life and death duel… one careless mistake would mean utter doom. A brief flash of a memory appeared in Esdeath's mind of being stabbed through the chest by a broken blade… this lapse of focus gave Naruto the opening he needed. He charged at her and through a Haki empowered punch towards her face, snapping to attention the General leaned back, barely avoiding the blow by but a few centimeters.

She then slashed at his midsection, but he side stepped it and sent a knee strike towards her stomach. She leapt overhead with surprising agility and thrust her blade downward towards his shoulder, he spun around quickly and attempted to kick some dust into her eyes, she disengaged her attack to shield her eyes using her arms to prevent being blinded and then deftly landed on her feet.

She thrust her free arm forward and starting firing shards of ice towards him. Focusing his Observation Haki, he began to avoid the incoming ice using what seemed to be an intricate dance of sorts, which both aided in avoiding her attacks and cover some of the distance between them.

Growling, she focused her Haki into her legs and sent a powerful kick to him which he met with his own. The two Haki's clashed together which sent a massive shockwave throughout the Colosseum which made thousands of spectators pass out all at once.

In the spectator stands Shizuka stood in awe… this phenomenon only occurred when the Haki of two people who bore Conquerors Haki met in battle. This was no ordinary duel… it was a duel between monsters. The members of Night Raid were stunned that Naruto… who didn't even have a Teigu was fighting evenly with their oldest and most powerful nemesis. He may yet be the only one… who could defeat her in a one on one fight.

The two fighters broke off their attacks ending the Haki feedback. They stood on opposite ends of the arena, panting slightly from the exertion. "…. I understand everything now." Naruto spoke with a large grin that showed nothing but innocence and purity which made the General blush slightly.

"What are you on about now?" she asked him out of curiosity with a suspicious glare, she knew that neither one of them were fighting seriously… it was like he was waiting for something at this time.

"Did you know, that when two great warriors fight… they can convey their thoughts and feelings through their fists and blades without needing to say anything? I understand you now. Better than you know yourself maybe. The reason you seek violence and war… isn't just you enjoy the thrill of battle… but there's an 'empty space' in your heart.

A big and black bottomless pit that you can't fill no matter what you do, so you throw yourself headfirst into danger to find the joys you seek to fill it… then I came along and made you feel things you had never felt before, affection, love, and the feeling of defeat after I placed that scar on your cheek. And now… you don't want those feeling of love to vanish… because without a potential Rival and Love Interest… you feel that you have no real purpose." He explained without his smile ever leaving.

Esdeath's face was nothing more than a blank stare, she had no means of responding to his claims… because it was all true. She traced the scar on her cheek which was raw from her constant scratching… now at last, it didn't itch anymore. Why didn't it itch now? Then… she felt something she had never felt before… tears welled up and fell down her cheeks as she felt… closure? And regret? A flash of a memory filled her mind… her one regret… that carried over from her old life to now. Her own selfish desires and bloodlust ended up destroying her. Because of her own self destructive lifestyle… she never had the chance to experience true love.

All the memories of her old life filled her… now… she knew what she had to do… to find true happiness in her life. Fate had given her a second chance for love and life. And she wouldn't waste it this time.

"Earlier… you asked… if I was satisfied by how things were. Now I understand… you asked me if I was satisfied being your enemy and being the stooge of that pig Honest. My answer is, I am not. You… have opened my eyes." She spoke with a small smile, her heart overcome with emotion.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ESDEATH? THIS IS TREASON!" the Prime Minister yelled furiously at her betraying him. He always knew she was a loose cannon that did as she liked, but now things were spinning out of control.

"Don't preach to me about treason. Since you're the man who poisoned the late Daimyo and his wife so you could manipulate the new Daimyo who would be an ignorant child." She spoke while pointing an accusatory finger at the Prime Minister. A deafening silence filled the arena as all eyes turned towards the Daimyos private box… said Child Daimyo was now staring at Honest with an open mouth.

In the Kage stands Hiruzen gripped his chair with a white knuckle grip and yelled out "ANBU! ARREST HIM!" the Hokage roared causing his personal guard to leap into action. The Minister immediately began to retreat to avoid the Executioners axe, unknown to him, the Assassin Leone was also giving chase… since she had a score to settle.

Esdeath then quickly embraced Naruto and kissed him deeply on the lips with a certain hunger. She mumbled between kisses with barely any time to pause for breath "We must… prepare… for… our marriage… Hubby… then we can… start making… beautiful… children."

Naruto sweat-dropped slightly… this was clearly a woman of pure passion. She was trying to kill him a short time ago, now she was trying to get hitched and making babies with him. The people who were still conscious all blushed at the scene as Esdeath finally broke off the make out session to catch her breath.

"I want at least fifty children to make into a fine bred platoon of Super Soldiers." She spoke bluntly making Naruto face fault into the ground.

"You are out of your mind. There's no way in hell you can give birth to fifty babies. That would destroy your body and figure." He spoke while comically slapping at the air.

"Oh? You are right to worry for my health Naruto-kun… mmm, I know! We need to get some Concubines to share in the burden and…" the General tried to speak but was interrupted by the yell of a certain pinkette.

"Hey! That is my property that you're raping with your mouth! Hands off! He is mine!" yelled Mine as she flung herself onto Naruto while puffing her cheeks. Sheele followed close behind and grabbed his arm, placing it in her generous bust as she too tried to keep him to herself.

"Oh? Volunteers? Excellent. The sooner we can begin, the better. You have my blessing to copulate with my husband after he and I consummate our marriage. Naruto? I hear that Hot Spring country is perfect for weddings this time of year." The general spoke in a jovial tone… causing the Night Raid assassin's to look at her as though she had lost her mind.

"My god. I knew she was crazy but now she has gone completely over the edge…" Mine whispered slightly in fear. Naruto however shrugged, he was half expecting to get into a brutal dragged out dual with the General until he finally came out on top… but this worked out just fine.

"Uhh General? Not to beat a dead horse or anything… but maybe we should finish our match? You know, for the sake of mutual entertainment?" he asked with a small smile to defuse this… odd situation.

"Oh! Excellent idea! Concubines, you may go now and watch." The General spoke while shooing away the two Assassins.

"CONCUBINES? HOW DARE YOU? NARUTO IS MY…" Mine tried to scream in outrage, but a sharp whistle from Naruto summoned forth his friend Ammy-chan who picked up the Night Raid Members and carried them off.

"Now that that is out of the way and we're no longer Enemies… shall we?" the Jinchuuriki spoke with a grin, as though he were inviting her. She nodded eagerly and was prepared to continue her dual with him… in a more friendly manner of course… but an explosion interrupted them.

"The hell was that?" Naruto asked while looking towards the General who seemed just as confused… it would seem… their match needed to be postponed.

 **End Chapter Seven.**

 **Next time: With the General's plight resolved and her love for Naruto reaffirmed, there still lies several loose ends. The Prime Minister, the Missing Night Raid members, the Missing Onibaba, and others. Unknown to our heroes, there yet exists another evil in the world… one which may yet be more vile than even Honest himself.**

 **A/N: Hmm. Kind of rushed but I think you'll still enjoy it. I shall try my hardest to update some of my current stories before posting new ones. But I don't like to make false promises. Please leave lots of reviews.**


End file.
